The Secret of power
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Doze cartas negras para doze pessoas diferentes, com estórias distintas e personalidades opostas, unidas por um segredo. Um segredo que mudara a vida deles para sempre. Uma nova aventura, uma nova vida, novos amigos, amores, descobertas, poderes. Um grande plano os envolvendo e diversas ameaças que podem arruinar suas vidas.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**Londres, 1 de setembro de 2024**

_"Não acredito, finalmente"_

Aquela frase martelava em minha mente. Eu finalmente havia conseguido. O feitiço estava pronto, as poções completas. Minha cabeça girava com as probabilidades daquela descoberta. Seria o criador de uma nova raça. Uma raça mais poderosa, uma raça feita para dominar o mundo sobe o seu comando.

Andou com passos vacilantes pelo cansaço até o espelho. Nunca havia visto seu rosto com aquele brilho. O brilho de alguém que tinha o poder nas mãos. Agora só precisava ter certeza dos seus escolhidos. Pegou as fichas escolares de 12 adolescentes, cada um diferente do outro, mas perfeito para serem suas armas.

**Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 2024**

Aqueles dois continuavam perfeitos. Perfeccionistas, brilhantes, esforçados. _Lily Potter_ a garotinha que não sabia desistir sem tentar e seu primo,_ Hugo Weasley_, que havia herdado a inteligência e o perfeccionismo da sua mãe. A persistência não faria desistir dos seus ideais, o perfeccionismo faria de seu plano o melhor.

Outro Potter também lhe encantava a idéia de compor seu time: _Alvo Potter_. Um garoto tímido, esforçado, que vive entrando em confusão e saindo delas com louvor. Não importava como as coisas estavam ruins ele sempre conseguia vencer.

**Hogwarts, 3 de setembro de 2024**

_Lucy Maris_. Uma menina quietinha, de notas excelentes, havia nela algo que o intrigava, talvez seu jeito doce e conquistar todos era ideal para seus planos. Precisava de alguém frágil, um elo fraco no grupo. Alguém que pudesse usar para dominar os demais.

Não muito adiante, encontrei mais dois candidatos. _Melissa Brown_ e _Giovanni Matrazzo_ , corvinais extremamente inteligentes. Melissa com sua beleza, sua popularidade e seu cheiro de realeza. Giovanni com seu jeito conquistador e animado. Uma para dominar, outro para ser admirado. Excelentes para ajudar a levá-lo ao topo.

**Hogwarts, 4 de setembro de 2024**

_Rose e Roxanne Weasley_ estavam tramando mais uma como ele podia ver. Aquelas duas possuíam excelentes idéias marotas e de vinganças. Lindas e poderosas.

**Hogwarts, 5 de setembro de 2024**

- Ops desculpa – pediu um Lufano: _Done Montery _

- Não há problemas – sorriu. Mais um perfeito para seu plano. Aquele garoto era corajoso lembrava-se dele salvando a vida de um companheiro de casa de três sonserinos.

Três sonserinos perfeitos: _Landsie e Edward Zabini_ e _Scorpius Malfoy_, poderosos, dominadores, ricos, cheios de contatos e que não sabiam o significado de perder.

N/a: Lembrando que a fanfic e escrita entre mim e Ilana Sodré. Espero que gostem e sejam bem vindos.

Tumblr da fanfic : , e a comunidade oficial : ** . /Main# ?cmm=122779182** , caso queiram aparecer por lá também.


	2. Chapter 1

Oi meninas..ai está o primeiro capitulo espero que gostem

C. Black Potter – bem vinda Cari aqui. KKK vais maltratar as leitoras com seus comentários subjetivos

Time Lady S.K - seja muito bem vinda. Espero que você e sua amiga continuem gostando.

Ayla – Obrigada flor e seja bem vinda. Que bom que gostasse assim, fico muito feliz. Sim e uma fanfic escrita entre mim e uma amiga (Lana). Otima escritora.

Capitulo 1 – The Black Letter's

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ou simplesmente Hogwarts, é um internato de magia para feiticeiros e feiticeiras com idades entre os onze e dezessete anos. O castelo possui várias torres e masmorras, salas de aula, o salão principal, os dormitórios dos alunos, as cozinhas, o salão de entrada, as salas comunais entre outros aposentos. O melhor e mais protegido colégio para bruxos da Grã-Bretanha, mas nem mesmo toda proteção de Hogwarts faria com que os alunos deixassem de aprontar.

Não que todos aprontassem, não, de maneira alguma. Mas alguns deles tinha certa facilidade para entrar em grandes perigos. Os alunos das quatro casas: Grifinoria: Onde os Ousados e Corajosos se encontraram, Lufa-Lufa: Onde os Justos e Leais permaneciam, Sonserina: Onde os ambiciosos e astuciosos sabiam o sempre onde estavam se metendo, Corvinal: Onde os mais inteligentes e espertos se reuniam. Bem 12 deles não sabiam que aquele dia seria o começo de uma nova historia... Onde uma detenção, não seria a pior coisa que eles enfrentariam...

Aquela manhã – quase perfeita – a maioria dos alunos aproveitava o café da manhã, no salão principal. Na mesa da Grifinoria tudo acontecia tranquilamente... Ou não. Lilian Potter abria a carta do seu irmão James, animada à garota sorria a cada linha lida, parecia que James não mudava mesmo, dessa vez ele descrevia a irmã o saco que era trabalhar com a Sra. Herdman – sua nova chefe. Do lado esquerdo da ruiva, seu irmão do meio, Alvo Potter, lia um livro muito interessado sem ao menos tocar no café da manhã, e do seu lado direito seu primo, Hugo Weasley conseguia ficar mais vermelho que seus cabelos lendo a carta do pai.

Lilian parou de ler quando ouviu o primo resmungar algo. O olhou e sentiu vontade de rir ao ver que o garoto estava corado.

-O que foi Huguis? –ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

-Carta do papai - falou conseguindo corar mais ainda.

-Ele mandou outra vez uma carta pedindo que você arranjasse uma namorada e honrasse o nome da família? –Lily perguntou sem conter o riso ao lembrar-se do ano anterior onde quando seu tio mandou uma carta intimidadora para Hugo dizendo que ele arranjasse logo uma namorada porque ele tinha o tal "Charme Weasley" e tinha que honrar a família.

-Sabe que ele consegue mandar cartas piores? –Hugo respondeu mais envergonhado que nunca - ele quer que eu vigie a Rose para que nenhum garoto fique a cercando, será que ele quer que eu vá lá e a puxe pelos cabelos? – o ruivo perguntou apontando para a outra ponta da mesa.

Rose, a ruiva mais quente de Hogwarts, estava flertando com Cory Thomas. Um belo rapaz do sétimo ano, alto, negro, olhos castanhos, um músculo invejável e ainda por cima um dos jogadores do time de quadribol. Ela riu de mais uma piada dele sobre beijos de dementadores era algo como... "Kenwood é tão, mais tão feia que nem um dementador quer beijá-la¹".

Na sala do professor Slughorn uma aula conjunta acontecia. Lufanos e Corvinais dividiam o mesmo espaço pela primeira vez no ano. Mas uma garota loira de olhos azuis tristes fazia sua poção sozinha. Lucy Maris. Era como se ela não estivesse ali, se empenhava em sua poção e parecia não ligar pelo fato de não ter nem ao menos um amigo.

Ao contrário dela, uma outra loira, a Corvinal Melissa Brown, estava rodeada de pessoas. Inclusive o belo Lufano, Done Montery, que a observava atentamente enquanto a loira sorria ao preparar uma poção que ela sabia que seria a melhor de todas, como ela sabia? Bem, não sabia, mas com seu enorme ego, Melissa tinha certeza que a sua seria a melhor, como sempre, é claro.

Não tão perto da garota mais convencida da Corvinal, um casal de amigos conversava animadamente. Roxanne Weasley, a mais bela Corvinal de todas, e o amigo italiano, Giovanni Matarazzo falavam sobre a festa de Melissa.

-Estou louca que chegue a noite, sabe quanto tempo eu não vou a uma festa? Essa eu vou! - a morena disse enquanto mexia a poção que ela e o amigo estavam fazendo.

- Anche² quero ir a essa festa - ele disse tão empolgado quanto à amiga. - e as festas de Melissa são muito animadas.

- É são mesmo... - a morena respondeu e logo depois eles mudaram o rumo da conversa e voltaram a prestar atenção na poção que parecia já estar pronta.

No salão comunal da Sonserina um belo Sonserino, Edward Zabini, estava deitado no maior sofá do salão enquanto alguns alunos do quinto ano se espremiam no pequeno sofá que estava desocupado. O rapaz saboreava um pedaço de chocolate que havia surrupiado de uma Lufana boba. Ele riu ao ver a passagem se abrir e sua irmã aparecer, ela andava com uma primeiranista em seu encalço, a menina carrega os livros da garota enquanto ela desfilava atraindo olhares de todos.

Landsie Zabini andava confiantemente e fazia com que todas as outras pessoas a olhassem, a garota jogou o cabelo para o lado e olhou para o irmão que acenava para ela. A menina que vinha logo atrás da morena carregando seus livros ficou parada alguns segundos sem saber se recuava ou seguia com a outra Sonserina, então a mais velha fez um sinal para que ela subisse.

- Bom dia maninha, já fazendo a boa ação do dia? – ele perguntou e ela riu alto.

- Algumas Corvinais sabem bem qual foi a minha ação do dia - ela disse lembrando-se da bomba de bosta que colocou no banheiro feminino algumas horas antes.

- Você não presta Lani - ele disse ela sorri.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, digo o mesmo de você. Preciso fazer algo, que tal explodir a estufa onde o Sr. Longbottom está dando aula? – ela perguntou sorrindo e antes que ele pudesse responder o terceiro membro do grupo entrou no salão comunal.

Com roupas amassadas, e marcas de batom por tudo que é canto Scorpius Malfoy sorriu para os amigos e logo depois se jogou displicentemente no sofá.

- Eu preciso azarar alguém ou vou pirar – ele disse rindo – já fez algum plano bom para hoje Lani? – ele perguntou reconhecendo a amiga como a "cabeça" do grupo.

- Claro Scorp, você acha que a minha maninha brinca em serviço?

- Claro que não, afinal ela é minha melhor amiga. Sabe como é... Nós somos os melhores dessa merda chamada Hogwarts – Scorpius disse e os outros assentiram, e logo depois estavam pensando em como fazer a explosão da estufa parecer acidente.

Lily andava de mãos dadas com David pelo colégio. Os dois estavam indo para um dos corredores mais desertos do colégio e a ruiva olhava para os lados, quando ouviu duas vozes em uma das salas vazias, a sala estava com a porta aberta e antes que ela reconhecesse as vozes ela viu sua prima e Scorpius Malfoy. A ruiva mais velha estava de braços cruzados e o loiro com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Me passa logo a droga da mesada da semana Malfoy - ela ouviu a prima falar irritada.

- Que droga, eu já disse que peça isso por cartas, não gosto de ficar olhando para sua cara Weasley. Amanhã eu mando essa droga - ele disse irritado.

- Eu quero agora! – a autoritária Rose surgiu fazendo com que Malfoy ficasse mais irritado ainda - ou eu conto seu segredinho pra todo castelo, duvido que alguma menina queira sair com você depois de...

- Aqui - ele disse dando tudo o que tinha e ela sorriu.

- Lily eu to falando com você - Lilian olhou para David e quando olhou para trás novamente não os viu mais - pelo amor de Merlin você está com a cabeça onde?

- Na festa da Melissa Brown - ela disse tentando disfarçar e depois sorriu para o namorado voltando à conversa anterior.

Landsie e Edward Zabini estavam prontos para saírem do salão principal. Iriam se encontrar com Scorpius – que por algum motivo, desconhecido por eles, perdeu o almoço – quando uma menina do quinto ano da Grifinoria esbarrou-se sem querer em Lani. A menina arregalou os olhos assim que viu em quem tinha se esbarrado, mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para pedir desculpas a Sonserina se revoltou.

- Ah, a sangue-ruim tá olhando demais para mim - Lani disse alto e todos os poucos alunos que estavam no salão começaram a olhar a cena – queridinha você pode olhar a vontade, mas nunca chegará aos meus pés - ela ri alto.

- Implore seu perdão sangue-ruim –Edward diz ao lado da irmã – afinal quem você pensa que é pra esbarrar na minha irmã? Ande implore logo, não temos muito tempo - ele disse enraivado. Antes que ele voltasse a falar, três pessoas surgiram do nada fazendo com que Landsie e ele revirasse os olhos.

- Ela não vai implorar nada - Alvo falou irritado, ao seu lado sua prima Roxi estava tão indignada quando ele e a amiga dela Payton Cazeik que olhava feio para Edward.

- O "Santo-Potter" ataca novamente - Lani disse fechando a cara.

- Quem estava a um passo de atacar aqui foi você Zabini e não eu! – ele disse na defensiva e os olhos dela chegaram a brilhar de raiva. Alvo olhou para o lado e viu que Roxi fazia o maior escândalo do mundo com o outro Zabini, ele a ouviu xingar com palavrões que ele nem achava que existiam.

- Afinal porque você quer sempre posar de herói hein garoto? Ninguém te chamou aqui, segue seu rumo e para de tentar defender todo mundo, porque ninguém tá pedindo sua ajuda - ela disse irritada. Alvo ia responder, mas a voz de Roxi e o tapa que ela deu em Edward Zabini acabaram com qualquer chance de resposta do moreno.

- Sua Selvagem – o garoto reclamou passando a mão pelo rosto, que agora estava marcado com os 5 dedos da Corvinal.

- A próxima vez que você pensar em falar mal da Payton eu vou te dar um motivo pra me chamar de selvagem mesmo - ela falou irritada e de um certo modo aterrorizando o sonserino – vamos Pay – ela falou a Corvinal loira a seguiu. Alvo também saiu deixando os Zabini perplexos.

- Essa garota só pode ser louca - Lani disse.

- Ela nem parece que é sangue puro - ele disse balançando a cabeça e seguindo o caminho com a irmã.

O campo de Quadribol era uma estrutura redonda, com seis grandes arcos por onde jogadores dos leões treinavam. Sob os cabos das vassouras, desviando de balaços e marcando pontos com a goles, estavam uma boa parte do Time da Grifinória.

Na área terrestre, na grama ao redor do campo de areia de onde se emergia os arcos, um grupo de garotas de saias pretas e blusas vermelhas, com símbolo da sua casa no lado esquerdo treinavam ao som de uma gostosa melodia, possuíam uma batida boa e as meninas sabiam como usar isso em seu favor.

Rose Weasley era a líder delas. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em duas tranças, nas mãos dois pompons multicor, que mudavam constantemente de amarelo para vermelho. A ruiva deu sorriso quando viu as meninas pararem para a pausa de dez minutos.

Ela amava aquilo, sua mãe havia lhe dado a idéia de copiar esse costume dos trouxas e a diretora parecia ter gostado da idéia. Com os passar dos anos aquele costume virou mais uma competição entre as casa de Hogwarts.

- Nossa que coruja mais estranha – comentou uma das companheiras de equipe apontando para uma enorme coruja negra de olhos vermelhos – parece que ela está atrás do Alvo.

Todas as meninas suspiraram juntas enquanto Rose revirava os olhos. Alvo, ao contrário do irmão, James, não era galinha. Era considerado um dos maiores desafios de Hogwarts. Todas queriam sair com ele, com seu jeito sério, estudioso, tímido, aventureiro e às vezes maroto encantavam a grande parte das mulheres.

- Olha ele está vindo para cá – sorriu outra companheira de torcida mexendo no cabelo – queria saber o segredos dos Potter, todos lindos, sexy...

- Cala boca – mandou a que havia visto à coruja – Oi Alvo.

- Ah, oi meninas – falou ele educado descendo da vassoura – Podemos conversar Rose?

- Claro – afirmou ela o seguindo para longe das assanhadas – O que foi?

- Nós recebemos essas cartas – entregou a ela uma carta negra com seu nome escrito em vermelho – Aquela coruja do Dark Vader me entregou essas duas cartas – e mostrou uma carta igualmente preta, só que escrita com letras vermelhas: Alvo Potter.

- Estranho – comentou Rose abrindo ela – o que será isso?

Edward Zabini passava os dedos pelo seu cabelo negro enquanto observa pela janela do quarto andar os jardins. O ano já havia começado e ele não havia feito nada ainda interessante. Aguardou mais uns minutos enquanto a sua mente divagava em idéias de traquinagem quando avistou seu melhor amigo se aproximando.

Scorpius Malfoy vinha andando com calma, seus cabelos loiros estavam todos bagunçados e as roupas amassadas. Se ainda existisse uma dúvida da onde viera o Sonserino foi logo percebida por Edward revirando os olhos.

- Apaga essa marca de batom de quinta – avisou o moreno – estou entediado.

- É por isso que estou aqui – sorriu o loiro – quem será o sortudo? Sabe, nossa primeira peça esse ano.

- Hum... – Zabini voltou olhar pela janela – para que ser mesquinho quando temos um grande número de pessoas nos jardins? Todos querendo um pouco de atenção dos seus superiores.

O loiro sorriu para o amigo, não eram a melhor dupla daquele colégio a toa. Eram lindos, confiantes, espertos e ricos.

Landsie saiu do seu banho com a toalha verde água enrolada em seu corpo em direção ao seu dormitório. Odiava a pobreza daquele castelo, dividir quartos, dividir banheiro, aturar sangues ruim. Mas aquele ano seria o ultimo e estaria livre.

Dirigiu até a sua cama, localizada perto da janela. Havia algo diferente, havia uma carta negra com seu nome escrito em vermelho. A morena olhou as demais camas, todas vazias, só ela havia recebida a carta. Pelo menos isso.

Os jardins de Hogwarts eram um dos lugares preferidos dos alunos quanto o tempo estava firme e bonito como aquele dia. Tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo. Até que o chão começou a tremer. Um pequeno tremor no início, porém logo se tornou mais forte, sacudindo tudo. Os alunos olhavam aquilo tudo com terror. Terremotos em Hogwarts?

Num canto mais distante do jardim, próximo ao salgueiro lutador, dois Sonserino sorriam satisfeitos. Fase 1: concluída com sucesso. Fase 2: Em andamento.

Do chão de todo jardim, começou a brotar vários tipos de insetos: baratas, centopeias, abelhas, mosquitos, gafanhotos. Alunos começaram a correr para tudo que era canto enquanto Edward ria no esconderijo.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Edward indignado – A idéia esta dando certo.

- Eu sei – sorriu o loiro satisfeito, mas logo voltou a olhar para o céu – Queria saber o que é aquilo – apontou para cima.

- Uma coruja muito feia – debochou o moreno

- Que esta vindo em nossa direção – concluiu o Scorpius - Espero que não seja de algum professor que viu o que fizemos. Recebo mais uma detenção e meu pai me mata.

Duas cartas negras caíram a sua frente e a coruja logo desapareceu. Cada um pegou a sua carta e se encararam, pelo menos não era uma detenção pela bagunça daquela tarde.

Done Montery andava cantarolando uma musica animada pelos corredores do castelo. Á poucos minutos havia escutado um tremor e decidiu que seria bom saber o que estava acontecendo.

Andando sem prestar atenção no caminho, não reparou que Melissa Brown vinha com seus cabelos loiros brilhantes e uma cara de poucos amigos. Os dois acabaram esbarrando no meio do corredor, fazendo que ambos caíssem no chão.

- Seu desastrado – reclamou ela – que droga

Parece que a Barbie não estava tendo um dia muito bom, pensou Done. Geralmente a loira iria dar um jeito de se achar e não parecer uma simples mortal.

- Se você olhasse por onde anda ajudaria – respondeu ele sorrindo – deixa que eu te ajudo.

A menina o ignorou e ficou de pé. Quase caindo de novo e tendo que se apoiar nele.

- Meu salto quebrou – choramingou – a culpa é sua. Era novinho!

- E só um sapato

- Não é só um sapato é uma Prad... Nossa que coisa feia .

- Ei... – contestou indignado. Não era feio, pelo menos as garotas não achavam isso.

- Não você seu idiota, aquilo – apontou para cima. Uma coruja negra passou voando por suas cabeças deixando cair duas cartas negras nas mãos de Done.

- Parece que você também ganhou uma carta Barbie – falou ele a entregando a carta – O que será isso?

Lucy Maris andava pelos corredores da biblioteca procurando um livro que poderia lhe ajudar no trabalho de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas. Mas não encontrava nenhuma informação que lhe desse um diferencial na redação. Já estava na quarta estante quando encontrou uma carta negra sobre a bancada. Uma carta negra escrita seu nome em vermelho sangue.

O salão comunal da Grifinória era um local aconchegante, com predomino do bordo e com uma grande bandeira do Leão em um canto, poltronas e uma lareira. Em uma das poltronas Hugo Weasley e sua prima, Lily Potter, faziam as tarefas daquele dia. Parecia que todos os professores estavam loucos com N.O.M.s., parecia que aquele ano não ia ser tão divertido quanto os demais.

- Ai que gosto horrível – comentou Hugo mordendo um feijão de todos os sabores de cor verde – é Bruxelas

- E por isso que eu prefiro o velho e bom sapo de chocolate – sorriu Lily abrindo um sapo e comendo o chocolate ali dentro – Achei o Papai de novo

- Eu tenho uns trinta deles e uns 50 do meu pai. Ele se acha o máximo por causa disso – sorriu Hugo se lembrando do pai que parecia uma criança alegre quando seu quadrinho se tornou parte da coleção dos Sapos de Chocolate dos anos 2020.

- Você escutou isso? – perguntou Lily – parece que alguém está batendo na janela

- Deve ser uma coruja atrasada, só pode ser do James, ele não mandou nenhuma coruja ainda para eu cuidar de você – Lily revirou os olhos cor de mel e saltitou até a janela a abrindo. Uma coruja negra entrou e largou uma carta também negra na frente de cada um dos ruivos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hugo abrindo a carta e a lendo em voz alta

"_Senhor Weasley,_

_Seja bem vindo ao novo grupo, exclusivo para apenas os melhores neste colégio. O senhor foi convidado a participar da primeira reunião deste ano..._

_...hoje à noite na orla da floresta negra, às 23 horas._

_Lembrando que este é um privilégio de poucos e apenas os melhores conseguem._

_The Secret"_

- Nossa que estranho nunca ouvi falar nesse grupo The Secret – falou Giovanni Matarazzo terminando de ler a carta negra que havia recebido.

- Só sei que a falta de criatividade desse grupo é ridícula – comentou Roxanne Weasley sorrindo para o amigo – Então vamos?

- Cim cara³ – concordou o Italiano – só faltava ser em Italiano essa carta para me chamar mais atenção. Vai dizer que não está curiosa?

- Eu? – a morena sorriu – Já estou planejando que roupa eu vou.

A noite estava quente. Uma lua cheia brilhava no céu negro. Não havia vento, nem estrela, apenas a grande lua. O castelo estava todo adormecido. Nenhum dos 12 escolhidos havia achado problemas para se deslocar até a orla da floresta proibida.

No centro da orla tinha uma enorme fogueira, as sombras tampavam a grande maioria dos rostos ali presente. Ninguém conversava, nenhum deles sabia o que faziam ali no meio das arvores.

Landsie, Scorpius e Edward acabavam de passar por enorme galho e entrarem na orla. A princípio o trio não reconheceu ninguém. Apenas olhavam em volta.

- Está dizendo que esse é o grupo secreto? – perguntou Edward – Que coisa ridícula.

- Não sabem fazer nada com estilo – concordou Scorpius sentando em uma das pedras próxima a uma enorme árvore.

- Perdeu completamente qualquer tipo de estilo – debochou uma ruiva saindo das sombras: Rose Weasley – quando você foi convidado.

- Nossa! Isso é um grupo seleto? – perguntou chocada Landsie – Que trevas, sinto o cheiro de sangue-ruim de longe

- Retire o que disse – mandou Hugo apontando a varinha em direção á Sonserina

- Não aponte a varinha para minha irmã seu tomate – falou Edward sacando a varinha

- Ah oi? Aqui que é a reunião? – perguntou uma loira da Lufa-lufa

- É aqui sim – respondeu Lily que estava ao lado do irmão – você é?

- Lucy Maris – sorriu envergonhada

- Lily Potter – sorriu a ruiva, enquanto escutava Landsie bufar

- Calem a boca – mandou Melissa – alguém escutou isso?

Todos ficaram quietos. Um barulho estranho, como se fossem unhas arranhando um quadro negro, ecoava pela mata. As arvores começaram abalançar e um forte jato de ar correu por eles, levantando folhas secas do chão.

Alvo Potter se levantou e caminhou para perto da fogueira, todos os outros acharam que seria uma boa maneira de se defenderem. Os dozes se reuniam em volta da fogueira de costas para ela, Alvo, Lily, Giovanni, Melissa, Lucy, Done, Scorpius, Edward, Landsie Hugo, Rose e Roxanne.

- Olhe para aquilo – falou Roxanne apontando para céu

- Merlin – falou Done assustado.

A Lua, antes branca como gelo, ia se tornando vermelho sangue. O vento aumentava ainda mais. A fogueira atrás deles começou a queimar ainda mais ganhando uma coloração azul. Um barulho estranho ecoou. Um barulho que doía a suas cabeças.

¹ Achei a frase na internet, mas achei que combinava com a cena.

²Anche = Também

³Sim cara (tradução)


	3. Chapter 2

Oi gente..obrigada pelos comentários. Eu e Lana agradecemos e desejamos uma boa leitura. Beijooos

Capitulo 2 - The Power

Parecia que a cabeça fosse explodir, era como se o ar fugisse de sua cabeça e a pressão do mundo inteiro caísse sobre ela. Seus corpos tremiam, um frio anormal corria por suas veias, seus músculos se contraiam como se cada osso seu fosse quebrado.

Nenhum dos doze sabia quando tempo ficaram caídos no chão, mas foram se levantando aos poucos, nauseados e olhando estranhos para os outros ali presentes. A fogueira já brilhava com fogo baixo e a lua já estava na sua cor natural.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? – exigiu Landsie com as mãos na cabeça – Isso foi algum tipo de piada de mau gosto?

- Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta – comentou Roxanne se levantando com ajuda do primo Alvo.

- Não começam a brigar de novo – pediu Done sentando numa rocha – mais alguém esta com vontade de vomitar?

- Não sei qual de vocês armou isso, mas vocês vão me pagar – avisou Landsie.

- Olha aqui sua louca... - começou Rose ignorando o irmão que mandava ficar quieta.

- Só vejo uma louca aqui – comentou Scorpius – e ela é ruiva.

- Chega – mandou Alvo - Montery tem razão, chega de briga. Pelo jeito ninguém armou para ninguém.

- Acho que Potter tem razão – concordou Edward – a única pessoa capaz de armar algo assim seria nós – apontou para o amigo e a irmã – e como não foi nós, esse bando de retardado não teria coragem para tanto.

- Obrigado – falou Alvo irônico – Acho melhor nós voltarmos para nossas casas e ignorar isso.

- Eu não vou ignorar isso – exclamou Rose , Landsie e Roxanne juntas.

- Que saber – comentou Melissa – eu vou embora. Não vou gastar meu culto inglês com vocês – e partiu Lucy, Done a acompanharam.

- Vocês não querem saber quem armou isso? – perguntou Scorpius chocado.

- Agora – falou Hugo – eu quero ir para cama.

E com isso cada um rumou para suas salas comunais. Ambos com a mente presa naquelas ultimas horas. O que havia acontecido ali?

"Não podia ser verdade" pensou "Algo deu errado"

Olhava todas as anotações novamente apenas com a luz de uma vela. O local era todo escuro, cheio de livros, pergaminhos, sem janela e com vários objetos pendurados. Parecia um armário de vassouras super lotado.

- Está tudo certo – falou encarando as anotações – fiz tudo certo.

O feitiço foi executado com perfeição. Havia colocado nos sucos de abóbora do castelo inteiro a poção necessária para realização do feitiço.

"Só pode ser isso", pensou, "os elfos devem ter trocado o suco." E agora? O que será que ele havia feito?

Pegou sua pena antiga e um envelope preto. Tinha que entender logo o que aconteceu e agir antes que não conseguisse dominar aquilo que ele havia criado.

A luz forte entrou pelas frestas da cortina acordando Scorpius Malfoy. O sonserino se arrumou rápido e desceu para o salão comunal com cara de poucos amigos. A noite toda tinha sido horrível e agora sua dor de cabeça só estava piorando. Ouviu todos os tipos de conversa desde que saiu do dormitório, e quem mais falavam eram as meninas, e pra piorar sua situação elas falavam alto. Muito alto.

Ele andou irritado até o salão principal, e assim que entrou sentiu que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. As vozes pareciam mais altas e mais irritantes como se todos quisessem falar ao mesmo tempo, ele seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina tentando parar de ouvir a balburdia que se seguia. Sentou ao lado de Landsie e Edward de cara fechada. [N/B: Ui, ele tá irritado u.u]

-O que rolou Scorpius? –Lani perguntou e ele a olhou irritado.

-Ninguém mais para de falar, estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos – ele falou e os irmãos se entreolharam balançando a cabeça.

-Ah Scorpius, nem tá tanto assim, até que as pessoas estão quietas hoje –Edward falou e Lani concordou com ele.

-Vocês estão loucos ? – ele perguntou e então ao seu lado um rapaz disse nervoso "Espero que minha mãe não me mande um berrador, espero que minha mãe não me mande um berrador..." – Eu espero que ela te mande um berrador sim – Scorpius falou estressado – você fala demais, e vê se concentra Andrew que ninguém gosta de sonserinos medrosos não – ele disse e quando voltou a olhar para o prato viu que os Zabini o encaravam – O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- O Andrew não disse nada Scorpius – Ed falou e Scorpius olhou para o rapaz tinha o rosto corado e os olhos arregalados.

- Ah deixa de onda Andrew eu te ouvi falar sobre o berrador, nem finja que não falou – ele arregalou os olhos mais ainda e saiu correndo da mesa – uau, eu não sabia ele era tão medroso – Scorpius disse e os outros dois riram.

Hugo estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca. Tinha acabado o trabalho que o professor de Runas Antigas havia passado, mas se sentia tão bem e tão confortável na biblioteca que resolveu ficar um pouco. Ele já havia acabado todos os deveres e tinha duas aulas vagas. Lily estava pelo colégio com o namorado, ele até não ligaria de ficar com os dois, mas era até um pouco chato se tornar "vela" da prima.

Por isso ficou ali na biblioteca lendo e tentando esquecer-se da vida. Aquele lugar era como o paraíso, ele tinha aprendido com sua mãe a preciosidade daquele lugar. Ele terminou de ler o livro que estava nas mãos e viu que Hogwarts, Uma História estava em cima da mesa do lado. "Ah, eu estou com preguiça, não vou buscar ele não" pensou sentado na cadeira e então algo surpreendente aconteceu.

O livro, como se ouvisse sua reclamação, começou a flutuar em sua direção. Ele olhou para os lados procurando alguém, achando que era uma brincadeira boba dos sonserinos, mas não tinha ninguém além dele na biblioteca. Quando o livro estava em suas mãos ele tentou outra coisa com o primeiro livro que havia lido. "Seria legal se esse livro voltasse sozinho pra prateleira" ele falou sabendo que nada aconteceria, mas então o primeiro livro como em um passe de mágica voltou flutuando para a estante.

-Oh, meu Merlin – ele exclamou com cara de bobo e depois abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Na aula de Transfiguração Landsie estava sentada com Scorpius. McGonagall falava algo, mas ela não estava prestando atenção. Pelo visto Scorpius também não, porque nenhum dos dois percebeu quando McGonagall aumentou a voz e olhando para todos os alunos falou:

-Quero todos os trabalhos na minha mesa agora – ela disse – e estão dispensados.

Um a um os alunos forma levantando e colocando os trabalhos em cima da mesa de McGonagall. Ela viu o irmão levantar e colocar o trabalho em cima da mesa de McGonagall e sair com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa. Scorpius levantou também, e foi até McGonagall, ela levantou e então procurou o trabalho. Não o achou.

-Droga – ela disse enraivada - Professora eu esqueci meu trabalho –ela disse e McGonagall a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e os lábios crispados. "Bem que essa velha chata poderia deixar eu entregar o trabalho na próxima aula" ela pensou com um pingo de esperança então McGonagall sorriu.

-Pode entregá-lo próxima semana senhorita Zabini – ela disse e Landsie assentiu com vontade de perguntar se ela se sentia bem. Mas só saiu da sala impressionada.

-Ual, a morcega velha subiu no meu conceito - ela disse enquanto se dirigia a próxima aula. [N/B: É... Isso vai dar merda]

Alvo Potter estava na aula mais chata do mundo. História da magia pra ele era algo totalmente irritante, mas ele ainda cursava a matéria. Estava morrendo de vontade de dormir, mas toda vez que estava quase lá o professor Binns o olhava e fazia alguma pergunta que ele tinha que se concentrar para responder.

A todo o momento o moreno abria e fechava os olhos, estava sentindo vontade de dormir mais uma vez quando viu algo estranho. No canto da aula onde o professor estava, haviam varias pessoas estranhas. Elas emitiam uma luz estranha em volta do corpo, pareciam humanos como ele, mas ninguém na sala além dele enxergavam aquelas pessoas. Nem mesmo o professor Binns.

Ele piscou mais uma vez então eles desapareceram. O moreno ficou assustado com aquilo e ficou esfregando os olhos achando que só poderia estar com algum problema nas vista. Mais uma vez ele olhou e nada. Ninguém além dos alunos que estavam na sala e do professor Binns. Ele virou para o lado e perguntou a um menino da grifinoria.

-Você viu aquelas pessoas? – ele perguntou e o garoto o olhou estranhando.

-Você tá bem Alvo? – ele perguntou e o moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa. Mas continuou a assistir à aula normalmente tentando descobrir se estava louco ou se realmente tinha visto aquelas pessoas.

Em um dos corredores pouco movimentados de Hogwarts Edward Zabini aproveitava feliz azarando um Corvinal do sexto ano. O rapaz tinha pisado em seu pé sem querer e então ele se irritou, o rapaz disse que não tinha sido culpa dele e ele o azarou. E agora ria do rapaz que estava de cabeça pra baixo pedindo socorro. Sua brincadeira duraria por mais tempo se "ela" não houvesse escutado os gritos.

- Solte ele agora Zabini! –sua voz autoritária fez com que ele sentisse um arrepio forte e uma vontade louca de matar aquela corvinal.

-Não, eu não vou soltar. E você senhorita "eu-sou-a-toda-poderosa-de-Hogwarts" vai dar meia volta e fingir que não viu nada. – ele disse irritado e se virando para ela.

- Solta ele logo Zabini, eu não tenho muito tempo não – ela falou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

-Eu já disse Weasley, não vou soltar ele, vai procurar o que fazer garota –ele disse voltando a se concentrar no garoto – parece até que está me perseguindo.

-Eu? Me poupe Zabini, nem se você fosse a ultima barra de chocolate do mundo eu te perseguiria – ela disse ainda batendo o pé – eu tô perdendo a paciência com você – ela falou e ele riu alto.

-Que paciência? Você por acaso sabe o significado dessa palavra?

-Vocês poderiam me soltar? – o garoto gritou e os dois olharam irritados para ele.

-Cala a boca – disseram em uníssono e o garoto ficou quieto. Roxanne lembrou o que ia fazer e deixou a discussão de lado.

-Liberacorpus – ela sussurrou e o menino caiu no chão resmungando da dor.

-Você acabou com minha diversão sua chata – ele disse irritado e ela riu batendo palmas.

-Essa é a meta da minha vida Zabini – disse enquanto ia até o garoto e o ajudar a levantar, mas antes que ela encostasse no garoto ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Onde pensa que vai tão rápido hein? – ele falou enquanto ela tentava se soltar – primeiro você chega se sentindo a dona da razão e depois vem com esse papinho, garota você é uma histérica sabia? – ele perguntou e ela fechou a cara.

- Histérica? Quem tá fazendo uma cena aqui é você – ela disse e ele foi pra perto do garoto.

- Ah qual é, Weasley ? Eu só estava o azarando, não é como se eu fosse tocar nele – ele tocou no garoto – e ele fosse morrer por isso – ele completou e logo depois viu que Roxanne estava com os olhos arregalados.

Edward soltou o garoto que parecia estar apodrecendo com seu toque. Roxanne se ajoelhou na frente do garoto e o tocou, logo depois a cor dele foi voltando ao normal e parecia estar bom de novo. Ela levantou e o menino olhou para os dois balançando a cabeça, não esperou nem um segundo e saiu correndo deixando a Corvinal e o Sonserino pasmos no corredor.

-Ér... Zabini? – ela o chamou cautelosamente.

-Hm.

-Você viu o que eu vi? – ela perguntou ainda olhando para o lugar onde o menino estava á pouco.

-É eu vi – ele disse tão confuso quanto ela.

Melissa olhava para os lados entediada. Pegou sua pena e deixou cair no chão, ninguém virou o rosto para ela. "Isso tá sério" pensou conferindo se estava com as roupas impecáveis como sempre. Abriu a bolsa, pegou o espelho e o batom. "Perfeita" concluiu em pensamento e olhou em volta. Ninguém ainda a olhava.

"Acho que esta faltando um pouco de sentimento nessa sala" pensou "Esta faltando veneração, esta faltando o sentimento de admiração comigo!" e como seguisse algo do seu interior pensou com concentração "Admiração"

Melissa abriu os olhos azuis assustada, ela não acreditava na força do pensamento. Mas algo na sala havia acontecido todos a olhavam com admiração. Era como se ela tivesse manipulado seus sentimentos, como se elas te feitos todos sentirem apenas admiração por ela.

- Eu amei isso – falou baixinho, psicologia trouxa funciona – Oi meus amores. Podem me admirar á vontade.

Melissa virou o corpo para encarar a criatura que tivera coragem de convidá-la para sair sem jóias, flores ou chocolate.

- Ah um mostrengo – exclamou com nojo. O guri era todo desengonçado, com braços enormes, magro e com um rosto cheio de espinha. Sem falar nos cabelos que pareciam mais uma vassoura – desculpa, mas hoje não é dia do serviço comunitário.

- Minha rainha... – falou ele – se fazendo de difícil – e tentou a beijá-la a força.

"Aargh, que nojo" pensou "Nojo, nojo, nojo."

- Eca – comentou o garoto a soltando – que nojo – e saiu.

- Nojo? – ela levantou a sobrancelha perfeita – Era o que eu estava sentindo - comentou pensativa.

Alvo estava sentado em uma das arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol. Ali, isolado, conseguia respirar. O dia todo ele havia visto aquelas pessoas de cores prateadas pelos corredores. Eram diferentes dos fantasmas de Hogwarts... Pareciam mais vivos, tocáveis. Só que apenas ele os via. Olhou para outra arquibancada e viu dois homens o olhando. Piscou os olhos e eles sumiram. Olhou novamente para lá e eles tinham voltado, só que agora tinha mais um o olhando.

- Qual o problema Al? – perguntou Rose se sentando ao lado do primo enquanto o irmão se sentava do outro lado – você está estranho o dia inteiro.

- Nada – respondeu – Rose você vê mais alguém nas arquibancadas?

- Além de nós não há ninguém – comentou Hugo – hoje me aconteceu algo estranho.

- Estranho como? – perguntou Alvo animado. Talvez não era só com ele..

- Assim – falou. A vassoura de Alvo veio em direção do ruivo.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Rose assustada – Pareceu um accio só que sem varinha.

- Esta acontecendo coisas estranhas comigo também – confidenciou Alvo – eu estou vendo pessoas por ai, andado pelo castelo o dia inteiro. E ninguém mais os vê – seus olhos verde se fixaram nos três homens que o observavam

- Isso é impossível Alvo – exclamou Rose assustada o tocando de leve no braço. Logo, ela sentiu uma tontura forte e Alvo a encarou assustado.

- O que houve Rosinha? – perguntou Hugo assustado

- Como são as pessoas que você vê Al? – exclamou a ruiva piscando os olhos

- Você esta vendo aqueles três ali – apontou Alvo para outra arquibancada – não está?

A ruiva concordou.

- O que esta acontecendo conosco? – perguntou Rose chocada.

- Eu não sei – sorriu Hugo – mas eu estou amando.

Lily estava deita no peito do seu namorado, David Stone, um grifinório um ano mais velho, ciumento e romântico, com cabelos curtos e negros iguais seus olhos, sua pele era morena e possui um belo sorriso.

- O que você esta pensando cerejinha? – perguntou ele sorrindo passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Em nada em especial – respondeu ela – só admirando as estrelas.

- Nenhum delas é mais bonita que você – galanteou David a fazendo sorrir. Mas uma pontada na sua cabeça fez que uma pequena careta aparecesse em seu rosto – O que foi?

- Não sei – respondeu confusa – a minha cabeça...

Lily mal terminou de falar quando outra ponta atingiu sua cabeça. Seus olhos se ofuscaram, seu corpo começou a tremer de leve e tudo desapareceu. Um enorme breu tomou conta da sua vista, ela não conseguia ver nada. Um enorme fluxo de flash passou pela sua mente. Parecia ser ela e os outros 11 da noite passada todos juntos reunidos no mesmo lugar, só que agora sem fogueira. Outra pontada atingiu sua cabeça com força, fazendo-a se curvar com a dor, aquilo não ia parar? Piscou os olhos e tentou focar no namorado com dificuldade.

- Lily? Isso não tem graça – falou David a encarando. A ruiva estava pálida e parecia fazer força para lhe ver – Lily?

- David, pára de falar a minha cabeça... – choramingou ela. Tentando manter a imagem dele. Mas não conseguia. Outros sons, sons dela e dos onze na orla da floresta, inundavam a sua mente.

- _Que piada de mau gosto é essa?_ – questionou Scorpius - _Não sei quem fez isso, mas eu quero que pare AGORA._

- _Você não é dono do mundo, Malfoy_ – salientou Rose cruzando os braços – _e você não é o único que quer que isso pare._

Lily piscou os olhos de novo, mas não conseguia ver nada além de escuro e o flash da realidade misturado com aquelas cenas. Podia sentir onde estava, mas não conseguia ser livrar das visões que explodiam na sua mente.

- _Nós precisamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo com nós_ – falou Alvo.

- _Quando você parar com essa palhaçada me chama_ – falou ele se levantando e a deixando sozinha ali.

– _O que vocês podem fazer de especial? –_ perguntou Lucy, falando pela primeira vez – _Eu acho que sei quando os outros metem para mim_

Lily sentiu sua dor na sua cabeça chegar ao apêndice, parecia que mil agulhas furavam seu celebro, seu corpo tremia, agora com mais força, e seus olhos já derramavam lágrimas.

Foi neste estagio que Giovanni Matarazzo encontrou a ruiva. Ele estava indo em direção a torre da Corvinal após mandar uma carta para sua Mama. Ela odiava ficar sem receber noticias.

- Potter? – perguntou a aproximar da garota que estava chorando, os olhos cor de mel agora estavam brancos e o corpo da caçula dos Potter tremia – Ei Lily? O que aconteceu?

- Minha cabeça – choramingou. Gio pegou a pequena ruiva e a tirou do chão. A menina parecia que estava com frio que vinha de dentro dela.

- Você esta muito gelada – murmurou ele assustado.

"Preciso de calor" pensou "Fogo, eu preciso de fogo, cadê a minha varinha?"

Giovanni procurava a varinha, mas não conseguia achá-la. Devia estar em algum dos bolsos, mas com a ruiva no seu colo esta complicando a procura.

- Vamos Potter – pediu ele – vamos.

- Está frio – falou ela focando os olhos nele, os olhos cor de mel, como ele lembrava.

"Vamos Gio, você precisa de fogo" pensou "Fogo"

- Ai Merlin – exclamaram os dois juntos. Das mãos de Gio saiu uma pequena chama vermelha. [N/B: . . . Eu também quero *-*]

- É por isso que nós vamos reunir – concluiu Lily olhando para ele que balançava a mão enquanto a chama sumia.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Não sei – respondeu Lily – mas posso garantir que não somos os únicos assim

- V-você também? – gaguejou ele olhando da ruiva para as mãos

- Não faço fogo – respondeu ela sorrindo – acho que eu vejo o futuro. E os outros dez que estavam na clareira ontem fazem algo também.

- Então melhor voltar para a orla – ele se levantou estendendo as mãos para ruiva – Você está melhor?

- Claro – sorriu – Vamos, Matarazzo?

- Si

- Obrigada – a menina falou corando – obrigada por tentar me ajudar.

- Niente – sorriu – Nada.

Lucy Maris e Done Montery estavam conversando, enquanto andavam por um dos corredores de Hogwarts. Lucy, pela primeira vez em anos, conversava animadamente com Done, sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada e de como tinha algo errado com aquele grupo "The Secret".

- Quem você acha que fez isso ? – Done perguntou e Lucy pensou por algum tempo.

- Pode ter sido um dos sonserinos, ou as Weasley, elas gostam muito de aprontar – ela disse – ou talvez não. Duvido que tenha sido o Weasley ou algum dos Potter. Também não acho que tenha sido os corvinais, e como eu não fiz, imagino que você também não.

- Concordo com você – ele disse e quando ia falar suas suspeitas uma garota animada da Grifinoria os interrompeu.

- Oi gente – ela disse quase pulando – tem uma festa na Sala Precisa no sábado – ela disse sorrindo – está convidado Montery e... você também Maris –ela disse olhando com um sorrisinho forçado para Lucy.

- Eu também? – Lucy perguntou um tanto desconfiada e a garota sorriu mais uma vez assentindo. Mas então Lucy sentiu algo, ela sabia que a garota estava mentindo pra ela. Como ela não sabia, só sentiu algo a alertando de que era mentira. Só deveria estar fazendo isso para ficar bem na frente de Done.

- Lucy? –Done a tocou e então sentiu que algo tinha mudado nele. Lucy o olhou com os olhos arregalados e a menina que antes sorria agora estava com uma careta esquisita do rosto. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que ele tinha feito ela saiu resmungando algo como "Esses lufanos são pirados, nem deveria ter convidado ninguém".

- Done... - Lucy apenas conjurou um espelho e mostrou para o garoto que viu seu reflexo... Ou melhor, o reflexo de Lucy.

- Eu sou você? – ele perguntou e ela sentiu vontade de rir. Mas ele voltou ao normal e ela mais uma vez mostrou a ele o reflexo no espelho.

-Como eu fiz isso? – ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros.

-Não sei... Mas tem algo de muito errado aí!

Alvo, Rose, Hugo chegaram juntos na orla da floresta após receberem o patrono de Lily pedindo que encontrasse com ela e com os outros no mesmo local de ontem. O trio chegou e encontrou todos lá esperando. Os três sonserinos num canto. Lily conversando com Roxanne e Giovanni. Lucy e Melissa olhando para o nada.

- Oi – falou Lily aos três sorrindo e se virou para o resto – Ontem à noite, todos vocês já devem ter reparados que aquilo deixou consequências. Nós de algum modo ganhamos poderes...

- Você está chamando isso de poder – reclamou Scorpius – eu não consigo ficar perto de ninguém sem escutar tudo que pensam

- Nós temos que aprender a dominar isso – afirmou Lily – não sei se há um jeito de parar, de voltar ao normal.

- Eu acredito que não tem volta – falou Roxanne – nunca vi ninguém reverter uma maldição ou dom. Ainda mais se não descobrirmos quem fez isso conosco.

- Que piada de mau gosto é essa? – questionou Scorpius - Não sei quem fez isso, mas eu quero que pare AGORA.

- Você não é dono do mundo Malfoy – salientou Rose cruzando os braços – e você não é o único que quer que isso pare. Tem certeza que não dá pra parar?

- Não sem saber o que aconteceu com nós – confirmou Giovanni.

- Então vamos descobrir – falou Edward – Ou eu posso mostrar o que eu posso fazer de novo e convencer vocês...

- Cala boca Zabini você não vai fazer nada – reclamou Hugo.

- Precisamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo com nós – falou Alvo.

- O que vocês podem fazer de especial? – perguntou Lucy, falando pela primeira vez – Eu acho que sei quando os outros mentem para mim

- Eu posso mover coisas através do meu pensamento – comentou Hugo fazendo a bolsa de Lucy ir até sua mão.

- Eu consigo apodrecer tudo que toco – Edward para provar seu ponto de vista tocou na árvore que logo começou a morrer.

- E eu consigo curar – Roxanne tocou na arvore.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas não quero perder o que eu posso fazer – comentou Melissa jogando os cabelos para o lado – Então não vou ajudar a procurar quem fez isso.

- Você não sabe as consequências do que aconteceu – falou Done – quem sabe um efeito colateral é ficar careca hein Brown? – a loira fez uma careta.

- Fiquem quietos! – mandou Landsie – Parece que quem fez isso com nós ainda não acabou. Lá vem a coruja negra novamente.

**Fim do capitulo**


	4. Chapter 3

Olá gente...obrigada pelo carinho e as reviews. Mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês. Kily The Killer – que bom que estas gostando *-* Beijoos Duda e Lana

Capitulo 3 – Room of Requirementes

Todos olharam para o céu estrelado. Mal se podia ver a coruja negra vindo em sua direção. A ave largou a carta bem no meio deles e partiu. No chão a carta negra fazia contraste com a areia da orla da Floresta. Hugo se adiantou, pegou a carta e começou a ler em voz alta.

" _Meus filhos.._

_Bem vindos ao um novo mundo. Um mundo sem limites, sem regras. Um mundo que nós somos os reis, as regras, os limites. E vocês meus filhos são a minha arma para chegar ao poder. Juntos serão invencíveis e uma nova espécie irar governar._

_Uma espécie de guerreiros, de poderes, de vencedores. Vocês foram criados para fazer esse novo mundo nascer. Vocês nasceram para servir este ideal. Não há escolhes, seus destinos já estão traçados._

_Eu sou o único com quem vocês podem contar, o único que os entende, o único que pode fazer essa maldição se tornar um dom. Eu irei guiar vocês, responderei suas duvidas. E vocês me darão o poder"_

- Que palhaçada é essa? – exclamou Melissa cruzando os braços – Eu não vou ajudar nenhum louco.

- Ele diz que tem respostas – comentou Lucy – Talvez...

- Isso está na cara que é uma armadilha – retrucou Rose

- Isso está na cara que é uma armadilha? – imitou Scorpius com uma voz fininha – Weasley vai se ferrar. Não é você que parece estar com a cabeça explodindo. Eu quero respostas!

- Olha como você fala com minha irmã sua doninha albina Junior – falou Hugo se metendo na frente da ruiva – Eu concordo que isso é uma armadilha.

- Se for ou não uma armadilha o que vamos fazer? Brigar – questionou Lily – Ele não nos mandou fazer nada ainda. Para quê brigar antes do tempo?

- A Li tem razão – suspirou Alvo – Todo mundo quer que isso acabe – Melissa revirou os olhos como discordasse – não podemos fazer nada agora. Quando ele exigir algo – o moreno apontou para carta – juntos – frisou olhando para o loiro e a prima – vamos chegar numa solução. Porque gostando o não estamos todos no mesmo barco.

O sol aparecia por trás das torres do majestoso castelo de Hogwarts. Os raios amarelos inundavam cada canto que tocavam levando calor e luz. Alvo olhava a janela do seu quarto. Lá embaixo ele podia ver diversos seres com aquela luz prateada em volta. Eles lutavam presos no passado. Parecia que ele podia ver a grande guerra de aconteceu naqueles jardins de camarote. Alguns olhavam em sua direção.

- Alvo, vamos logo – chamou Cory Thomas – antes que cheguemos atrasado ao treino de quadribol.

- Já vou – respirou fundo e seguiu o companheiro de time para fora do quarto sendo acompanhado por olhares daqueles seres.

"Eles estão mortos Alvo Severo Potter" pensou "Não podem fazer nada. Não é dos mortos que preciso ter medo"

Scorpius andava de um lado para outro quando os irmãos problemas Zabini armavam mais uma dizendo Landsie pensasse em algo, Edward apenas apoiava a irmã e se diverti com seus poderes de "matar" plantas. Mas ele não estava nem ai só queria parar com aquela dor de cabeça dos infernos. Porque as pessoas tinham que falar tanto.

"Eu tenho que falar com Marie" Marie Brigtom, 17 anos loira e muito bonita, o tipo de garota que parava as vassouras, era uma das melhores amigas de Landsie companheira de vinganças e um ombro para reclamar dos outros.

- Se quer tanto falar com Brigtom porque fica ai reclamando? – perguntou Scorpius irritado – A minha cabeça está explodindo

- Mas eu...Scorp – chamou a morena a encarando – Você esta conseguindo ler pensamentos!

- Não – afirmou ele – você que falou.

- Lani não falou nada – comentou Edward o olhando a planta que acaba de apodrecer com um a planta de lado e focou no amigo.

"Cara como seu cabelo é horrível"

- Meu cabelo é lindo Edward – revirou os olhos – o seu que parece um ninho de rato

- Ei – reclamou Edward – ele é perfeito, não parece à versão feminina daquela boneca trouxa... Babei, não, Babir...

- Barbie – cortou Landsie – Scorp, Ed não falou nada, você escutou seus pensamentos. E esse seu poder. Já pensou como isso é útil?

- Como ficar com dor de cabeça é útil?

- Idiota – suspirou Lani – será que sou a única que penso? Não responde – falou quando o loiro iria reclamar – esse seu poder é excelente para nós. Imagine o quando poderemos descobrir...

Lily tentava fazer a redação de Herbologia sobre os "Fungos amigos ou inimigos" para professor Longbottom. Mas sua mente divagava sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Ela era normal até uns dias atrás e agora tinha um louco achando que era seu novo papai.

- Li? – chamou uma voz conhecida da ruiva. David Stone, o moreno que havia ganhado seu coração apenas com seu sorriso – O que foi aquilo ontem à noite?

- Nada – revirou os olhos. Havia odiado a atitude de o namorado deixá-la para trás, mas não podia reclamar. Ela devia estar parecendo uma louca

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou

- Redação – apontou – mas os fungos não gostam de mim. Parece que eles fogem...

David riu e começou a ajudá-la.

Hugo descia da sua vassoura e deslocava uma garrafinha d'água em sua direção. Ele estava adorando aqueles novos poderes. Sua irmã estava, como sempre, com as animadoras de torcida. Era estranho, ela sempre foi mais parecida com a mãe, mas depois do terceiro ano algo mudou dentro dela. E a menina tímida e estudiosa havia se tornado uma das mais populares do castelo.

O ruivo ainda observou Alvo olhando para cima do ombro de dois em dois minutos. O moreno tinha uma expressão de quem não agüentava mais. Hugo sabia que ele continuava vendo aqueles seres que segundo Lily deviam ser mortos. Uma relíquia do que foram durante a vida.

- Ei ai Hugo? – cumprimentou Done passando do seu lado junto com Lucy que sorria tímida. A loirinha não andava com ninguém, mas parecia que os novos fatos uniram os dois Lufanos. Mas não era só isso que havia mudado, Lucy sempre fora assim tão linda? Pensou Hugo cumprimentando os dois e indo em direção aos vestiários.

Roxanne ria as escondidas quando Melissa tentava controlar seus sentimentos. Parecia que quando a loira estava com raiva as pessoas em redor sentiam a mesma coisa. Ou seja, o quieto e estudioso salão da corvinal estava a maior bagunça.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Giovanni se jogando na poltrona do lado de Roxanne

- Melissa está irritada. Uma garota da sonserina a irritou – riu a morena

- Irritou como? – perguntou o italiano curioso

- Aquela vaca – falou Melissa chegando perto dos dois – Brigtom – os dois morenos sentiram como se uma raiva que não sabia que existiam dentro deles estivessem pronto a explodir – ela se acha. Mas tem os cabelos falsificados, com uma tintura digna de um duende ridículo e nojento. E ela pensa que é para ficar com o...

- Isso tudo é por causa de homem ? – perguntou Gio meio irritado, uma irritação devido à raiva que Melissa estava espalhando pela sala – Tem Gio para todas – sorriu e recebeu um tapa de cada uma das meninas – mio Dio¹, estava só brincando.

¹(mio Dio – meu deus)

A noite estava quente e agradável. Todos os doze estavam reunidos na orla, nenhum deles sabiam por que iam ali, talvez se sentissem melhor de saber que não estavam sozinhos naquela loucura, ou apenas porque não tinham nada melhor que fazer.

Hugo lançava objetos de um lado para outro. Done parecia uma criança tocando em todos e mudando de forma. Lucy ria baixinho e sempre que isso acontecia Hugo se atrapalhava e deixava cair algo no chão. Edward e Roxanne estavam numa competição interna, o sonserino apodrecia todas as arvores a redor e a corvinal começava a curar elas e brigar com ele.

Lily, Rose, Melissa e Giovanni estavam numa conversa sobre direitos trouxas na sociedade bruxa atual. Alvo estava olhando as estrelas enquanto Scorpius ao seu lado estava de olhos fechado e mexendo nas temporãs.

- Isso é a treva – reclamou Lani chamando atenção de todos – Pelas calças, o bigode e a careca de Merlin. Será que nós não podemos fazer algo mais empolgante? Num lugar sem essa coisa nojenta

- Desde quando areia é nojenta? – questionou Hugo perdido

- Desde que ela grude nos meus lindos sapatos – afirmou a sonserina sendo apoiada por Melissa – Temos que achar um lugar melhor para nós reunir. Já que infelizmente estou presa até acharmos uma solução com vocês

- Pode ir embora à hora que quiser – afirmou Rose – ninguém esta te prendendo, entojada

- Você me chamou de o que? – perguntou Landsie irritada olhando nos olhos da ruiva. "Eu quero tanto que ela implore por desculpa, eu quero tanto.."

- Me desculpe Zabini, me perdoa – pediu Rose

- Não – respondeu a morena sorrindo – Interessante – e se virou para Scorpius – Você não é o único com poderes legais

- Acho que Zabini tem razão – falou Alvo nem um pouco empolgado com isso – Não podemos ficar nós encontrando sempre aqui. Daqui a pouco chega o inverno.

- Podemos nós encontrar na casa dos gritos – comentou Rose

- Muito longe e o caminho é horrível – comentou Lily

"Podemos ir à sala precisa. Mamãe falou que ela apesar da guerra a magia interna da sala a manteve preservada".

- Acho que Weasley tem razão – Rose olhou para ele em choque – Não você o outro ruivo – Hugo o encarou – a idéia da sala precisa

- C-como? – gaguejou Hugo

- Pelo jeito eu posso ler pensamentos – comentou baixinho - Então vamos atrás da sala precisa?

Enfim a sala precisa. Todos pensaram bastante em como queriam a sala antes de entrar e então ela estava com múltiplos estilos quando eles decidiram finalmente entrar. Muitos livros e muitas estantes espalhadas por toda a sala. Melissa quase deu um grito de felicidade quando viu o grande espelho que imaginou no meio da sala e foi checar seu penteado. Cada um olhava encantado para tudo, descobrindo a sala de darem uma checada em tudo, todos sentaram nas 12 almofadas no chão, alguns com certa relutância e torcendo o nariz. Rose quebrou o silencio com um sorriso no rosto.

-Tive uma ideia, nós precisamos fazer algo para nos comunicarmos –ela disse e ninguém entendeu aonde ela queria chegar –Como na época da mamãe, ela criou uma moeda para que o Tio Harry pudesse se comunicar com todos da Armada de Dumbledore –ela esclareceu – poderíamos fazer algo parecido –a ruiva disse e então Melissa levantou quase aos pulos.

-Eu estou desenvolvendo um feitiço –ela disse alegre –comunicação por peças de Jóia –ela disse Done murmurou algo como "tinha que ser a Barbie" –o feitiço está quase pronto mais ainda precisa de algumas alterações e mudanças, se vocês quiserem...

-Eu posso ajudar – Roxi falou –eu tenho algumas ideias para complementar, se lembra do nosso comunicador de sensações Rose ? –ela perguntou e a ruiva sorriu.

-Claro que sim, podemos fazer isso com as Jóias também –ela disse.

-Eu posso ajudar também – Lucy se ofereceu e as quatro começaram a falar sobre o que fariam se afastando mais do grupo.

Depois da conversa das meninas o grande grupo começou a se dividir. Alvo foi para a estante de livros e começou a folhear algumas paginas. Lily estava ao lado do irmão, ela só passava a mão em alguns livros empoeirados quando sentiu algo. Não soube explicar o que era, mas ao olhar para Alvo e o livro que ele lia, soube qual era a pagina.

-198 –ela disse e Alvo a olhou com um olhar questionador – a pagina, 198 –ela disse e ele olhou para o livro. Fez o que ela pediu. Colocou na pagina e então encontrou o que tanto procurava.

-Como você...? –ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros.

-Não faço a mínima ideia de como sei isso –disse sincera e então Alvo a puxou para mais perto e ela arregalou os olhos ao ler o titulo : '"Maldição ou Dom ?", sentiu um arrepio súbito e se afastou do livro e do irmão.

-Gente, achei alguma coisa –Alvo falou e foi até os demais. Todos voltaram para as almofadas e começou a ler uma breve parte.

"Há alguns que considerem esses poderes e a transformação completa que fazem depois dele um dom, e outros que concordam que é a pior das maldições, mas não podemos negar que o poder é util. Por muitos milênios muitos tentaram em vão fazer com que a transformação fosse um sucesso, sempre faltava um 'toque' exato de magia que faria com que a criação se tornasse perfeita. Para os que querem tentar isso, eu não aconselho. E para os que já convivem com a maldição, boa sorte, porque irão precisar dela.

Os poderes são diversos, quem os "criou" pode fazer com que você se transforme em um lobo, como poder querer lhe dar super força, isso tudo depende da mente e imaginação do 'criador' que, se fizer suas 'criaturas' dançarem conforme a musica tem muito a ganhar. Se você chegou até esse capitulo do livro, deve estar interessado em saber mais sobre seus poderes, pois então eu irei dizer qual a propriedade de casa um deles"

Alvo parou de ler enquanto olhava para todos. A maioria estava interessada em tudo, poucos estavam assustados e Scorpius estava a ponto de mandá-lo ler mais, para que pudesse descobrir mais sobre seu estranho poder. Por isso, logo, o moreno voltou a ler.

"Comecemos pelo poder mais sinistro de todos. A mediação. Para quem não sabe, e muitos não devem saber, mediação é o poder de enxergar os mortos e tocá-los. Quem pode vê-los é chamado de "Mediador" porque é capaz de ajudar as almas a acharem uma saída para o outro mundo, o mundo onde elas possam viver em paz. O mediador, tem como obrigação ajudar os mortos, de qualquer maneira. Se você – pobre e desavisado mediador – for acordado no meio da noite por um espírito que resolveu de alguma maneira voltar pra casa no exato momento em que você está querendo dormir, não se assuste, apenas o ajude. É para isso que você está ai." – ele leu quase horrorizado, sentia medo que algum deles no meio da noite realmente fosse visitá-lo. Olhou para a Sonserina do seu lado e entregou o livro a ela, ainda chocado com o fato.

-Meu poder –Landsie disse antes de abrir um sorrisinho de deboche característico dela – está com medo do seu poder Potter ? –ela perguntou sorrindo e ele deu um olhar de reprovação para a garota.

"Então você tem o belo poder da persuasão ? Imagine legiões de pessoas ? E você podendo mandar em todas elas? É basicamente isso que os portadores do Poder da persuasão fazem. Não imagine que é fácil manter o controle pois não é, por isso se for uma pessoa inteligente, vai tirar de letra. E se não for, sinto muito te dizer, mas não vai conseguir completar a transformação. Você pode manipular o mundo a sua volta para atrair atenção para si mesmo, pode causar guerras ou acabar com elas, mas seu poder tem que ser usado que todo grande líder é mestre em persuadir, e você tem o dom natural então use-o, mas com cautela, afinal você é o/a cabeça do grupo" –assim que terminou de ler Lani levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso triunfante.

-Vocês ouviram eu tenho alma de líder –ela disse Alvo riu recebendo um olhar mortal – opa, sobre você Weasley –ela disse passando para Rose do seu lado, a ruiva pegou o livro e então começou a ler.

"Se você consegue fazer tudo que os outros fazem só os tocando. Você pode absorver o poder de todos e usá-los. Absorção de habilidades é um dos poderes mais preciosos então o entenda bem. Se tocar qualquer um dos 12 obterá os mesmos poderes deles, no começo vai ser difícil entender e conseguir manter o controle, mas você irá conseguir manejar os poderes. Se você absorveu o poder de alguém, você poderá usar quando quiser,mas não quer dizer que você consiga. Talvez você seja o membro mais forte do grupo, por isso esse poder, porque você é capaz de obter todos os poderes ao mesmo tempo e isso pode ser perigoso, psicológica e e ê pode muito mais" –Rose leu e sentiu o medo percorrer seu corpo. Aquele poder poderia ser perigoso demais pra ela. Rose passou para Lucy que sorriu fraco.

"Seu poder é revelador. Isso não posso negar, talvez você seja o mais poderoso em uma brincadeira de 'verdades e mentiras', ou quando precisar da honestidade das pessoas e elas não forem totalmente honestas. Eu particularmente acho esse poder um tanto quanto chato, afinal, uma pessoa realmente atenta percebe quando as outras estão mentindo. Mas tem algo em seu poder, você pode entender a negativa dos sentimentos, quando alguém tenta enganar um sentimento também é um mentira e você saberá quando isso ocorrer. Fora isso só fique atento, descobrirá coisas que jamais pensou só usando a base da mentira e da verdade" –Lucy leu e passou para Scorpius.

"Então pode ler mentes ? É um poder difícil. Difícil de ser controlado, difícil de ser entendido, difícil de ser aproveitado. Você pode entrar nas mentes das pessoas e percorrer cada milímetro de pensamentos dela. É algo assustador, mas muito importante e útil. É um trabalho árduo até você se acostumar e entender como funciona a mente humana, principalmente das mulheres. É difícil também tentar desligar sua mente, mas sei que conseguirá, ou não seria você a pessoa que ler as mentes. Talvez seja uma maldição, mas pode até salvar vidas então domine o poder e não deixe que ele o domine" –Scorpius tentou gravar a frase, para depois perguntar a Lani o que significava, afinal, não pagaria de burro na frente de toda aquela gente.

-Weasley –ele falou passando para Hugo.

"Telecinese é o poder ou capacidade de manipular e controlar objetos com a mente, geralmente de formas não visíveis a olho nu. É um exército de diário de força de vontade e determinação e se você tem esse poder não pode ser menos que perseverante e com uma inteligência fora do comum. Aposto que seus treinos estão surtindo efeito, logo poderá levantar um prédio se quiser, e sim, você tem poder suficiente para isso, mas não tente, as consequências podem ser drásticas, seu poder é tão forte que pode torná-lo louco. Erros são permitidos, mas não brinque muito, faça o que é necessário e se torne perfeito, porque não posso esperar menos que isso de você" –Hugo leu e aprovou tudo que o livro dizia. E passou o livro para Lily.

"Clarividência, é um dom perfeito. Útil, muito útil, e muito tempestuoso, é difícil saber quando vai ver algo e quando tudo vai acorrer bem, por isso quem tem o dom de prever o futuro tem muitos fatores a seu favor,e com certeza é uma pessoa emocionalmente equilibrada. Cuidado com as pessoas a quem conta esse pequeno segredo, nem todos irão compreender e alguns poderão tirar proveito, só tome cuidado" –Lily sentiu medo das palavras e passou o livro para Giovanni.

"Controlar os quatro elementos é um poder precioso e perfeito para diversas ocasiões, você com certeza é uma pessoa com quem ninguém nunca brigou de verdade. É calmo a ponto de fazer um passarinho se calar para lhe admirar, aposto que as plantas podem for como descrevi terá um grande futuro com esse poder, poderá fazendo com que todos a sua volta se tornem bem melhor, só cuidando da natureza e de todos os elementos dela" –Gio sorriu e entregou o livro para Edward que deu de ombros.

"O poder da destruição, se você destrói tudo que toca, tem o poder mais difícil de todos. A raiva e a tristeza é sua pior inimiga, pode ferir alguém se conservar tanta raiva assim dentro de ti, e isso não é algo bom para você. Seus poderes são ativados quando você esta com adrenalina, mas com treinos poderá controlá-lo a qualquer momento. Use-o com precaução e responsabilidade, tudo depende disso" –Ed leu sorrindo e passou o livro para Roxi.

"A cura. Você sabe que pode fazer o bem, pois tem a chama do bem dentro de você, você emite uma luz quando cura, quando dá o dom da vida a outras pessoas e as ajuda. Seu poder é um dos mais, ou talvez o mais importante. O seu 'criador' depositou esse poder em você por um motivo especifico e não irá sossegar enquanto você não estiver ao lado dele, não importa as maneiras que ele irá suar para conseguir você e seu dom. Então fiquei atenta, use seu poder, e tente mais ainda manter calmo quem tem a destruição em mãos. Você é o antídoto" – Roxi leu e passou para Melissa.

"Controle de sentimentos. Isso é fantástico, você pode manipular cada emoção, a raiva, a dor, a tristeza, até mesmo a felicidade. Talvez seja o mais estranho poder, você pode querer fazer alguém feliz, mas sabe que essa felicidade é falsa e que no fim ela vai acabar magoando, mas é como 'aproveitar o momento' isso que os sentimentos fazem e é isso que você pode fazer. Mas não tente manipular o amor, ele pode seriamente virar ódio e nada vai conseguir mudá-lo. Tente agir com cautela e controle"

"Transformações interpessoais, se você pode se transformar em uma pessoa quando a toca, você tem esse dom. É um dom simples e fácil de entender, você poderá se transformar em uma pessoa por toda a vida, tendo somente tocado uma vez nela. Quando seus sentimentos estão à flor da pele você não consegue fazer uma boa transformação por isso sempre tem que ter calma ao se transformar. Se uma pessoa morrer, você pode continuar se transformando nela, mesmo que para alguns parece só uma lembrança" Ele terminou de ler então folheou mais alguns poderes até chegar à nota final.

"Parabéns, agora você sabe o que é o seu poder, talvez não seja o que você esperou, ou seja mais do que sempre sonhou. Só saiba que ações levam a consequências e a paciência é a virtude dos fortes. Eu só deixo meu recado, quando pensarem em fazer alguma besteira, voltem aqui e leiam as consequências, pois algumas podem ser permanentes, como os poderes de vocês"

-Nossa, acho que temos que ir, antes que algum perceba nossa falta –Alvo falou e todos assentiram e voltaram para suas salas comunais. Chocados sim, indignados talvez, mas com um certeza : Esses poderes ainda causariam muitos problemas.

A manhã passou extremamente calma. Landsie, Scorpius e Ed usaram o tempo livre para treinar com o time de Quadribol. Roxanne e Rose passaram a manhã treinando juntas, Hugo e Lily começaram um novo projeto de transfiguração, Lucy tinha assistido às aulas com Done e Giovanni e Melissa conversaram sobre as teorias da garota sobre quem estaria fazendo isso com eles. Quando a tarde chegou, trouxe aulas conjuntas. Para a Sonserina e a Grifinoria. Rose sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre junto a Jeniffer que falava animada sobre algum "feito" de Alvo. Ela revirou os olhos para a amiga e começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Sentados atrás delas Scorpius e Ed estavam. O moreno estava tentando apodrecer algumas penas e pergaminhos para que o professor Binns o deixasse ele "procurar" mais em seu dormitório. Scorpius estava tentando parar de ouvir o que as pessoas pensavam quando ouviu a ruiva em sua frente pensar algo "interessante".

"O problema está doente e aquele idiota devia visitar" – ela pensou e ele arregalou os olhos, olhando para ver se alguém tinha escutado aquilo, ou se era mesmo o pensamento da ruiva "Porque ele tem que ter uma boca tão linda ?" ela se pergunta mentalmente e ele arregala os olhos irritado.

-Quem tem uma boca bonita Weasley ? –Scorpius levantou atraindo atenção de toda turma sobre si, e de uma Rose muito contrariada.

-Como ? –ela perguntou e ele continuou.

-Você disse "Porque ele tem que ter uma boca tão linda?" –ele falou imitando a voz de Rose, ou melhor, tentando imitar. Rose arregalou os olhos, mas depois de levar um chute de Jennifer ela voltou à expressão normal.

-E porque eu diria isso Malfoy ? –ela perguntou – Está com ciúmes é ? –ela riu alto e muitos grifinorios riram da cara que o loiro fez.

-Eu sentir ciúmes de você ? Me poupe Weasley –ele disse sentando-se, e antes que ela pudesse retrucar o professor Binns chamou a atenção de Scorpius mandando ele ficar quieto na aula. O loiro passou a aula tenso e recebendo algumas indiretas da ruiva que fazia com que a maioria dos Grifinorios rissem e o deixasse mais irritado ainda. Quando a aula acabou as duas turmas se separaram para felicidade de Scorpius.

Depois que as aulas acabaram os 12 se encontraram na sala precisa. Como o primeiro a chegar foi Alvo a sala estava com um ar bem aconchegante e com muitos livros. Os últimos a chegarem na sala foram os corvinais, porque Melissa estava aplicando uma detenção em uma menina no corredor. Roxi e Gio disseram que era exagero afinal a menina não fez nada demais, só derramou um pouco de suco no sapato novo de Melissa. Edward estava "brincando" tudo que ele achava pela sala precisa ele tocava fazendo com que apodrecesse.

Viu um passarinho azul e foi até ele. Ele queria saber se poderia apodrecer o pobre animalzinho. Seus olhos chegaram ao brilhar, ele sabia ser muito mal quanto queria. E era isso que queria. Foi andando devagar até o bichinho para pegá-lo e quanto sua mão estava quase tocando o animalzinho sentiu alguém segurar seu braço com força. Ele olhou para a mão da Corvinal que segurava seu braço e revirou os olhos.

-Weasley poderia fazer o favor de me soltar ? –ele perguntou e a morena não fez o que ele pediu então ele sorriu – eu sei que sou irresistível, mas eu não estou afim de você –ele falou e ela revirou os olhos irritadas.

-Deixa de ser idiota Zabini ela puxou o braço dele com força e foi até o passarinho, fez um arco com as mãos e ele foi até ela. Pousou nas mãos dela e foi acariciado enquanto ela abria um pequeno sorriso para ele.

-Ei, eu o vi primeiro –ele disse indignado. E ela segurou o pássaro mais perto.

-Ele não é seu e não é meu, ele tem o direito de viver tanto como eu e você temos –ela falou e ele bufou irritado –se você quer tirar a vida de alguém porque não tira a sua ? Pra mim e pra todo mundo aqui ela é insignificante –ela disse ele levantou a mão irritado, mas abaixou logo depois quando ouviu o grito de Alvo.

-Ei, o que você pensa que ia fazer com a minha prima ? –ele perguntou puxando a prima para mais perto. Roxi abriu um sorrisinho vencedor e antes que sua irmã também viesse "defendê-lo" ele foi para onde Scorpius estava.

Melissa estava sentada ao lado de Giovanni que lia um livro muito interessado. A loira estava entediada, Roxanne estava conversando com o primo, Gio lendo o tal livro, os Grifinorios conversando entre si, os sonserinos também e o "idiota" do Done estava mexendo em um objeto esquisito enquanto a pavorosa Lufana estava...Ela olhou para onde a Lufana estava e viu que ela a encarava. Quando Lucy viu que a Corvinal estava a olhando de volta arregalou os olhos e foi olhar para o outro lado, mas já era tarde demais. Com um sorrisinho malvado nos lábios Melissa foi até Lucy.

-Oi – Lucy disse temerosa e Melissa abriu um sorriso maior ainda, sentou-se ao lado dela e cruzou as pernas.

-Queridinha, me olhar não vai fazer você ficar mais bonita –ela disse a Lucy que começou a ficar vermelha e então ela sorri – se você quiser eu posso te recomendar um dermatologista ótimo e um cirurgião plástico, acho que assim você pode dá uma melhoradinha –ela diz piscando para a garota e levanta sem deixar que ela responda. Done que ouviu a conversa balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando a loira voltar para onde estava sentada

-Essa ainda tem muito que aprender com a vida –ele falou e voltou a olhar o objeto trouxa e estranho que estava segurando.

-Ei gente –Giovanni gritou alguns minutos depois – eu achei uma coisa interessante sobre nossos dons –ele disse e recebeu um olhar irritado de Scorpius – ou Maldições.

-o que você achou em Matarazzo ? – Landsie perguntou.

-Vou ler para vocês!

"Em um tempo distante onde a superioridade dos bruxos era afirmada por seu sangue e nobreza um feitiço foi criado. 12 pessoas e um feitiço. Cada um com um poder, um dom mágico que os fazia especial e diferente dos outros. O feitiço os unia de uma maneira diferente, como um laço eterno do qual eles não poderiam se livrar. Só a morte poderia desfazer o laço que os mantinha unidos. Durante a passagem deles pela terra muitas batalhas foram travadas, o "criador" e as "criaturas" mantinham uma relação longe do que podemos chamar de amigável. Os 12 tiveram que aprender com o tempo a lidar com os poderes e com as responsabilidades deles, a se unirem para obter um ideal e não deixarem que nada os separassem. Diz à lenda que a ligação dos 12 era tão forte que quando um estava em perigo o outro sentia, de alguma maneira, era como um alerta. O que um sente, o outro sente. A dor de um é a dor de todos, o sorriso de um é o sorriso de todos. Só há uma maneira de reverter o feitiço, e é perigoso, primeiro é preciso estar ciente de que todos estão de acordo. O feitiço só pode ser desfeito se todos aceitarem a "devolução" de seus poderes. O contrafeitiço é bem simples..."

-Ei Gio, porque você parou ? –Roxi falou. Ela assim como os outros estavam olhando curiosos para o italiano que estava simplesmente pasmo.

-Alguém arrancou as páginas, a página do contrafeitiço. Alguém arrancou –ele disse e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Indignados. Afinal quem teria feito isso ? E por quê ?

-Eu ainda acho que foi a pessoa que está mandando as cartas –Hugo falou a todos.

-É isso pode ser, mas vocês ouviram não é ? Temos que ficar juntos ou...

-Eu? Me unir a esses vermes ? A escoria de Hogwarts ? Prefiro a morte –Lani disse irritada e Lily a olhou de uma maneira estranha, que fez a morena ter calafrios,mesmo que ela nunca fosse admitir isso publicamente.

-A morte é exatamente o que está nos esperando. Temos que aprender a conviver e deixar as diferenças e picuinhas de lado ou todos iremos pagar as consequências –a ruiva mais nova falou e todos ficaram calados até a risada de Done ecoar pela sala.

-Quer dizer que eu estou no mesmo patamar da Barbie ali ? –ele perguntou olhando para Melissa que estava a um passo de levantar e estuporá-lo – isso vai ser muito divertido –ele disse arrancando a risada de alguns e fazendo com que Melissa se irritasse mais ainda.

-Alguém viu a Rose ? –Alvo perguntou preocupado quando não viu a prima com todos os outros.

-Estou aqui –ela disse sorrindo –Nós –ela apontou para ela, Roxi, Melissa e Lucy –terminamos o feitiço com as Jóias –ela falou sorrindo –quando eu terminar de explicar vou dar a cada um de vocês suas Jóias. A Jóia é ativada quando um dos 12 a está usando. Ela emiti avisos , quando um de nós estiver em perigo a Jóia é ativada. É como se os sentimentos fossem refletidos nas Jóias, se estiver brilhando é um chamado. Caso eu queira chamar algum de vocês por exemplo –Rose falou e Roxi se levantou, pegou uma pulseira com muitos pingentes, a pulseira das lideres de torcida, e colocou no braço. Rose fez o mesmo com a sua e depois falou em alto e bom tom para que os outros ouvissem "Belissarios" – então a pulseira que Roxi estava usando começou a brilhar intensamente.

-O que acontece é que quando se pronuncia o feitiço, sem varinha nem nada ele é ativado. Se as pessoa estiver em tanto perigo que nem falar possa ela é ativada pelas sensações do corpo, medo, espanto, repulsa e até mesmo tristeza –Melissa disse de onde estava sentada –se eu estiver feliz por exemplo, vocês não vão sentir nada de diferente, mas caso eu estiver triste...

-Ah Melissa, você nem vale, afinal você consegue contagiar todo mundo a sua volta com seu humor –Done falou e ela fechou a cara.

-É isso que a Melissa falou. Nós sempre iremos saber o que o outro está passando e é como se a Jóia nos guiasse até o outro quando estamos em perigo – Roxi falou – O feitiço é auto-invocativo. Não precisa de varinha nem nada –ela falou e então se sentou também.

-O contra feitiço é "Fight" –ela disse e então pegou as Jóias –espero que gostem. Alvo Hugo e Giovanni receberam um anel. Cada um com um emblema do seu "poder", o de Alvo tinha o rosto de uma pessoa o de Hugo um livro na parte de cima e no de Giovanni quatro partizinhas minúsculas misturadas como se cada uma delas formasse uma parte do seu poder.

Scorpius e Edward receberam correntes, Done recebeu um alargador e quase pulou de felicidade, ele realmente estava precisando de um novo. Melissa e Lily receberam colares,o de Lily tinham as cores da Grifinoria e algumas continhas. Já o de Melissa – colo ela projetou – era um colar totalmente utilitário. Ela poderia trocar as cores, poderia deixar as suas perolas mais sofisticadas, e ela é claro se orgulhou da sua genialidade.

Lucy recebeu uma tornozeleira que ela mesma projetou. Disse que não gostava de nada que chamasse muita atenção e as meninas concordaram que seria bem mais discreto. Rose e Roxi já estavam com suas pulseiras de lideres de torcida em mãos e Landsie recebeu brinco, mais precisamente esmeraldas que se transformavam no que ela quisesse. Todos aprovaram suas Jóias enquanto procuravam aprender a mexer nelas como as meninas ensinaram.

Rose voltava conversando com a prima sobre a aula do professor Lupin. Teddy era padrinho de Lily e a ruiva mais nova ainda tinha dificuldade de ver ele como professor ainda mais que nas férias ela nunca conseguiu classificar quem era mais criança: James ou Teddy.

Um pouco mais atrás Alvo e Hugo vinham conversando. O ruivo tentava convencer Alvo a ir à seção restrita atrás de novas informação.

- Não custa nada você ir até lá – comentou o ruivo – não é como se nunca quebrasse regras.

- Esse é o problema – reclamou ele – você sabe que eu prometi para minha mãe que este ano ia ficar longe de problemas

Hugo riu enquanto o primo revirava os olhos

- Os problemas tem uma paixão platônica por você – afirmou o ruivo – vamos Alvo...você esta louco para ir.

- Ok eu vou, mas continuo achando que não é uma boa idéia

- Medroso – debochou Hugo entrando no salão comunal – vou ficar te aguardando aqui. Vê se acha algo.

- Uma cenoura querendo mandar em mim. Merlin me de paciência – pediu Alvo olhando para o teto

Alvo estava embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que havia conseguido com ajuda do irmão roubar das coisas do pai. A mesma coisa acontecerá com o mapa do maroto. Os dois irmãos acharam muito injusto serem os primeiros Potter a não possuir aqueles instrumentos dentro de Hogwarts.

A seção restrita era uma mini biblioteca no canto da grande biblioteca do castelo. Ali existia dos mais diversos livros que existiam. Era ali que o jovem Potter esperava achar uma solução aos seus problemas.

Ele conhecia aquela seção restrita por ter sido carregado ali pela Rose diversas vezes. A menina era popular, mas não deixava ser uma Granger no quesito estudo. Foi para o fundo onde ficava os livros mais raros e começou a buscar algum livro que poderia ajudar.

Já havia passado uma hora quando finalmente Alvo achou um livro de capa negra e com um circulo de fogo na capa e no centro estava escrito o título: "O circulo e os poderes". O moreno sorriu alegre e tirou o anel que estava incomodando. Ele odiava usar aquele anel, ia pedir depois para Brown fazer algo que não precisasse usar nas mãos. Olhou o livro e começou a ler. O livro tinha aparência antiga, e contava sobre a união de bruxos ao longo da histórias. Poderes diferentes dos normais.

- E este livro – comentou olhando admirado – finalmente vou me livrar dessas sombras.

- Quem esta ai? – perguntou uma voz. Filch e sua gata estavam passando justo na hora que ele havia falado.

"Muito esperto Potter" reclamou em pensamento

Pegou o livro e partiu dali antes que acabasse sendo expulso e sua mãe o matando.

- Aleluia – falou Hugo se levantando da poltrona – pensei que tinha ido se casar com a murta que geme

- Não precisa ter ciúmes Hugo, ela é toda sua – afirmou Alvo – aqui está o livro. Vou avisar os outros que achei algo

Mas algo estava errado o anel não estava mais em seus dedos.

- Droga esqueci meu anel lá na seção restrita

A sala precisa estava muito aconchegante aquela noite. Parecia ser uma área destinada a reis e rainhas. Algo que Landsie fez questão de criar naquela noite. Ela não podia ficar em qualquer canto.

As almofadas grandes e confortáveis cobriam uma parte da sala, as paredes eram de um tom claro de azul, no teto possuía um magnífico lustre digno de castelo. No outro canto da sala estavam os mesmos livros do dia anterior e uma grande área cheia de objetos para treinamentos.

A maioria dos 12 estavam adiantando tarefas jogados na grande almofadas. Outros, como Melissa e Rose que já haviam terminado liam um pouco do livro que Alvo havia conseguido na biblioteca ou um das estantes. Hugo brincava com seus poderes fazendo folhas e livros voarem em sua direção.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Edward olhando para o amigo que aparecia com uma garrafa de whisky de fogo na mão – Você ia beber sem mim?

- Porque acha que estou aqui? – o loiro revirou os olhos

- Você não pode beber aqui –exclamou Rose indignada

- Eu estou com dor de cabeça, com saco cheio desses poderes, vocês ainda não acharam um jeito de fazer isso parar – falou com a voz fria – Não agüento mais. E isto aqui – apontou para bebida – é um dos melhores amigos de bruxo

- Com certeza – falou Edward correndo em direção do amigo e tomando um gole – Para de ser chata Weasley e bebe ai. Vamos fazer um brinde...

- Um brinde ao nosso grupo – cortou Landsie olhando feio para os amigos. O típico olhar: deixa que eu cuido disso – Sabe vai ser bom para nós, vai nos unir.

- Bom por esse lado – pensou Rose. Landsie focou na ruiva "Diz sim, diz sim" – Acho que não tem problema

- Então vamos ao brinde – comemorou Edward – beber cair e levantar.

- Cala boca – mandou Scorpius quando Rose olhou com cara feia

Cada um dos doze recebeu uma dose de Whisky de Fogo, Alvo não ficou nem um pouco alegre com a sua irmã bebendo. Mas ela havia prometido ser apenas aquela dose para união deles. Não que ela quisesse experimentar, longe disso.

A sala precisa estava pegando fogo, a musica alta fazia com que todos dançassem, eles paravam algumas vezes e se sentavam rindo, Scorpius tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e toda hora chamava atenção de alguém, quando uma pequena parte do grupo estava sentada, os sonserinos, Alvo, Rose e Done. Todos riam de uma piada machista que Ed havia acabado de fazer, até Rose estava gargalhando, quando Scorpius levantou as duas mãos.

-Ei gente –ele disse com a voz rouca arrastada dando um ar mais sexy ainda –eu preciso contar um segredo –ele falou rindo tentando dar um ar de confidencia –há dois anos atrás eu ... –ele riu mais uma vez, todos riram também então ele levantou o copo alto.

-Conta!Conta!Conta! –o grupo estava gritando, menos Rose que parecia estar entendendo aonde o loiro queria chegar com a historia de "contar um segredo", ela revirou os olhos quando ele voltou a falar.

-Eu tenho um segredo muito, muito cabeludo –ele e voltou a rir – dois anos atrás quando eu fui pra "Durmstrang" eu... –antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de Rose sobre os seus. Foi um pequeno selinho, mas arrancou as risadas e gritos dos outros do grupo. A ruiva sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais ouvisse:

- Era a única maneira de você calar essa droga dessa boca –ela disse e depois puxou Done pela mão para a pista de dança, deixando um Scorpius chocado, com a besteira que iria fazer, para trás.

Os 12 estavam dançando ao som de "Please don't stop the music" Alvo dançava animado. Fazia tempo que ele não se divertia assim, depois do terceiro copo de Whisky de fogo ele começou a se animar. Percebeu que estava dançando ao lado das meninas, Rose, Roxi e Melissa, as três dançavam ao redor do moreno, ele se deixou levar pelo ritmo da musica. Ele sentiu algo dominar ele, uma força estranha, ele só poderia estar bêbado.

O que veio a seguir foi um festival. Alvo estava considerando tirar a blusa, então algo dentro dele falou mais forte e ele começou arrancar a gravata dançando fazendo as meninas darem gritinhos, Lily ria de longe, de alguma maneira ela conseguiu uma câmera ali e estava filmando aquilo tudo, queria se lembrar do mico do irmão para sempre.

No meio da pista em meio aos gritos das meninas Alvo tirava a blusa lentamente – Lily de longe riu mais uma vez com um só pensamento na cabeça "Acho que depois dessa Alvo já pode arranjar um trabalho como Striper" –quando rodou a blusa e jogou para Lucy que estava sentada de olhos arregalados ele riu e começou a tirar a calça , fazendo Lily gargalhar, a ruiva não conseguiu parar um minuto de rir, Alvo depois de tirar a Calça foi impedido por Rose e Roxi de tirar o resto, as primas queriam riam tanto quanto Lily, mas estavam sendo mais discretas.

-UHU –Landsie falou também caindo na gargalhada –Potter ta se sentindo o próprio Striper, acho que já pode conseguir um emprego quando sair de Hogwarts –ela gritou rindo, mas o moreno não percebeu estava dançando feito um louco e proporcionando a irmã mais nova um belo vídeo para ela pôr na internet.

Um pouco depois do mico gigante de Alvo "Buttons" começou a tocar e Rose começou a gritar histericamente "Essa é a minha musica", então fez todas as meninas se juntarem a ela para dançar. Até mesmo Landsie estava dançando com o grupo. A musica sensual, a bebida tudo fazia para que as meninas ficassem malucas dançando e os garotos olhando bobamente para elas. As meninas dançavam sensualmente, ou melhor, quase todas dançavam sensualmente, o "lado sensual" de Lucy era nada comparado ao das outras garotas. Sua timidez fazia com que a loira ficasse quase parada na pista, mesmo assim o ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Quando a musica acabou Hugo começou a dançar descontraidamente levitando a maioria dos objetos a sua volta. Rose achou muito engraçado então resolver fazer o mesmo, assim que absorveu os poderes do irmão. Ao contrario dele, ela estava se levitando. Do outro lado da sala Ed estava sentado ao lado de Gio e de Roxi.A morena escutava a musica sentada e se mexendo enquanto os outros dois conversavam. Uma musica mais calma começou a tocar e a morena parou de se balançar e começou a prestar atenção nos dois morenos, então percebeu que o sonserino chorava.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... –Ed nem conseguiu continuar e começou a chorar. O corvinal dava tapas nas costas do outro mostrando que estava consolando o colega.

-Vai passar cara – Giovanni dizia a Ed "sentido" com a situação do sonserino, que continuava chorando. Roxi riu quando percebeu os dois. A morena não sabia se ria ou procurava uma câmera para filmar os dois.

-Sinto cheiro de romance ai, meninos... –ela falou e os dois ficaram longe um do outro, a morena começou rir desesperadamente –podem me convidar para ser a madrinha do casamento viu ?! –ela disse piscando e se levantou.

Ed ia seguir a corvinal pra dizer a ela do que ele gostava, mas Giovanni o mandou sentar e depois que os dois se olharam caíram na gargalhada.

Rose e Roxi estavam dançando, uma musica Country quando a musica mudou fazendo com que as duas desse pulinhos de alegria, as duas olharam para Lucy que estava sentada, foram até a loira e a puxaram para a pista de dança "Run the world (Girls)" tocava e Lily foi se juntar as meninas para dançar também. Rose tirou a gravata de Lucy e começou a rodar, jogou para Hugo que olhava bobamente para a menina.

Roxi sorriu enquanto ela e as meninas começam a fazer os passos para a meninas começaram a rebolar e descer até o chão, Lucy nem teve chance de retrucar, quando percebeu já estava dançando com as meninas, quando chegaram no refrão da musica ficaram todas uma ao lado da outra de braços dados e fazendo passos com as pernas, algo parecido com a dança do can can, depois de duas em duas se viraram dançando. Lucy estava dançando com Rose, Lily com Melissa e Roxi com Lani. Hugo olhava para a loira que dançava com sua irmã com cara de bobo e Alvo queria rir do primo, mas então todos os objetos que o ruivo levitava caíram, quando Lucy rebolou até o chão aprendendo os ensinamentos de Rose, quando percebeu que o rapaz derrubou tudo por causa dela ficou vermelha fazendo Rose ter um ataque de risos. Depois desse "mico" do ruivo, todos voltaram a dançar e beber, afinal, às vezes beber é a melhor solução para esquecer os problemas!

Alvo revirava os olhos lembrando-se dos fatos pós whisky de fogo. Era por isso que não devia confiar em sonserinos e deixar irmãs mais novas beberem. Andava com a capa de invisibilidade sobre a cabeça em direção novamente a seção restrita, precisava recuperar o anel. Se não tivesse mais ali ou nas coisas da bibliotecária, seu novo grupinho de amigos retardos unidos por um maluco por serem aberrações com poderes esquisitos iriam matá-lo.

Entrou sem dificuldades na seção restrita e se dirigiu para fundo onde havia achado o livro e deixado o anel. Não foi nem um pouco complicado avistar o anel, ainda continuava ali. Sorrindo foi mais confiante até lá. Mas a jóia não estava só. Havia uma carta negra, já tão conhecida do jovem Potter.

"_Sorte sua ter sido eu encontrar esta pequena jóia Senhor Potter. Criativa a Ideia de vocês, por isso vocês foram os escolhidos. Mas não cometa mais erros, meu filho, o que uma pessoa má poderia fazer com esse objeto. Podiam levar todos os outros ao encontro de uma velha amiga: a morte. E mande um recado para os outros: A caçada esta oficialmente aberta. Escolham seu lado e se preparem para a luta."_

Fim do capitulo 3


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – The First Victim

- Olha quem esta chegando, o novo dançarino – riu Edward quando Alvo apareceu.

- Pelo menos eu não fiquei me agarrando com homem – revirou os olhos – vocês precisam ver isso aqui – falou mostrando a carta.

- Seu número para te contratar? – debochou Lani – Acho que vais ficar pobre Potter.

- Isso é sério – reclamou irritado o moreno.

- Nossa o Santo Potter esta irritado – exclamou Scorpius – cuidado ele pode mandar um monte de mortos nos atacar – os três sonserinos caíram na gargalhada.

- Pelo menos não fui eu que ficou sem fala quando uma garota me beijou – retrucou Alvo indo em direção contraria aos sonserinos – Olha isso – e entregou a carta para Rose.

- O que é isso? – e começou a ler em voz alta, fazendo todos se calarem e prestar atenção – Isso significa...

- Que estamos no meio de uma guerra. E os dois lados querem acabar conosco – concluiu Alvo.

A sala continuava escura. Não se daria trabalho de arrumar aquela bagunça, não quando seus filhos estavam pesquisando mais sobre aquilo que se transformaram. Eles não podiam se virar contra ao seu criador. Não podiam.

As primeiras batalhas estavam começando a serem traçadas. O ministério logo iria querer acabar com suas criações. Então precisava agir agora enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Respirou fundo e começou a procurar um livro de anotações: "Os dozes". Em cada capitulo continha um nome de um dos integrantes daquele circulo. Seus dedos param em cima de um nome e um sorriso formou no seu rosto. Abriu na pagina indicada pelo índice e pegou uma foto. Nele uma família sorria alegre. Uma foto típica de trouxa cuja menininha loira se destacava dos demais.

O dia amanheceu fazendo com que Scorpius ficasse mais irritado que nunca. O barulho no salão comunal estava irritante, mas não conseguia superar o inferno que era se sentar na mesa do café no salão principal. Ele estava sentado com cara de poucos amigos e com os braços cruzados, em sua frente Landsie estava com um sorriso enorme enquanto manipulava duas alunas do quinto ano da Sonserina. Ela queria que as meninas arrumassem todas suas coisas no salão comunal, por isso tratou de controlar logo as duas.

-Para o dormitório agora, quero tudo arrumado antes da primeira aula –ela abriu um sorriso. Não precisava disso para que as garotas a obedecessem, mas gostava de usar seus poderes. Voltou a tomar seu café normalmente quando as meninas saíram. Em sua frente Scorpius tentava parar de ouvir tudo aquilo, tão irritado ele não percebeu que Emilia Petfut ou "Jaguatirica" – carinhosamente apelidada de Jaguati –como eles costumavam chamar sentou ao seu lado.

A menina tinha cabelos negros e ensebados que o fazia lembrar do antigo diretor da escola – Severo Snape –eles faziam muitas piadinhas sobre o cabelo dela e a garota continuava no pé dele. Ela tinha olhos grandes e negros e ao redor dos seus olhos sempre haviam marcas, talvez de choro, mas ele nunca ligou para isso. Sua boca era grande demais e a única coisa que salvava seu rosto era o nariz.

Ele já estava prestes a mandar Landsie parar de pensar em como acabaria com a reputação de uma menina do sétimo ano da Grifinoria quando viu a "criatura" do seu lado. Seu primeiro impulso foi levantar, mas então ele ouviu o que ela estava pensando. "Nossa seria o máximo ver ele sem camisa, na minha cama, em cima de mim, com essa boca tão sensual e se ele pegasse na minha..." Scorpius balançou a cabeça apavorado com a ideia de ter algo com aquela criatura e pediu mentalmente para não ouvir aquilo. E então todas as vozes ficaram mudas, como se todos estivessem parado de pensar.

Então ele pensou mais uma vez "Quero ouvir os pensamentos de Landsie" e então começou ouvir os planos que a morena começava a traçar para acabar com a Grifinoria que estava a irritando. Ele torceu para que não fosse Rose Weasley, ou a própria Landsie poderia se arrepender. Para ele Rose Weasley era quase a personificação do mal "Aquela chantagista" –pensou irritado.

Edward estava no salão comunal. Olhava para a carta em sua frente um tanto quanto enojado. Era de seu pai, ele queria saber se ele continuava "treinando". E ele não sabia o que responder, não queria isso para si, gostava de aprontar com as pessoas, irritar, azarar pobres alunos indefesos e até de brigar as vezes, mas 'As artes das Trevas' era algo que ele não queria mexer mais, para que complicar ? Ele não queria se destruir e destruir seus amigos com isso, por isso apenas amassou a carta e a guardou no bolso. No futuro ele saberia o que fazer.

***

(N/a: Coloquem os dois videos ao mesmo tempo, abaixem a musica do primeiro e assistam o video ouvindo a musica do segundo, ok?!)

-De novo meninas – Roxi gritou animada e colocou mais uma vez a musica "Glad you came". Todas juntas começaram a dançar animadas, estavam ensaiando há duas horas e agora todas já sabiam os passos de co e salteado, também depois de todas as repetições que a morena mandou que elas fizesse...Quando acabaram a coreografia pela primeira vez sem erros alguém desligou a musica. Blair Dehlav, ela chegou no ensaio com um sorriso debochado no rosto e batendo palmas.

-Esse é o melhor que pode fazer ? –ela perguntou olhando arrogantemente para Roxi.

-Você chegou atrasada no ensaio Dehlav – Roxi disse olhando para ela da mesma maneira e com um brilho de raiva nos olhos –e sim, é o melhor que eu posso fazer querida, porque eu sou a melhor –ela disse jogando os cabelos negros para trás.

-Você? A melhor ? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Sim, a melhor e a capitã – Roxi falou sorrindo, ela sabia que elas teriam que discutir sobre isso logo e ela não deixaria o seu titulo de capitã para a "Vadia da Dehlav" como ela costumava chamar.

-Quem morreu e te coroou rainha em Weasley ? –ela perguntou sorrindo – pelo que eu sei você ainda não tem essa autoridade para decidir se é ou não a Capitã. Tem que haver votação.

-Beca passou para mim o bastão –Roxi disse fazendo pouco caso dela – mas podemos fazer uma competição a qualquer hora, porque eu estou preparada para tudo –Roxi falou dando um passo para frente.

-E eu mais ainda –a outra retrucou dando um passo para frente também. As duas estavam com as faces quase coladas, os olhos brilhando de raiva e as mãos fechadas segurando firmemente a varinha. Nenhuma das duas perceberam com a loira que caminhava distraída até elas, carregava um pote vermelho e chacoalhava ele enquanto dançava, então como sempre, ela tropeçou em algum pompons jogados no chão e todo o conteúdo do pote caiu sobre as garotas. As duas olharam para ela irritada e ela deu um sorriso grande.

-Nossa, vocês tem muita sorte garotas –ela disse Blair já estava segurando a varinha fortemente em sua direção, mesmo sabendo que se fizesse isso Roxanne iria atacá-la, nunca ninguém havia encostado em Payton, a loira se defendia é claro, mas algumas pessoas tinham tanta "sorte" que poderiam sofrer uma azaração poderosa da própria Roxanne que defendia a amiga com unhas e dentes –isso vai fazer com que as duas tomem decisões muito sabias –a loira falou e a morena só balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com a loucura da amiga. Já Blair olhou enraivada.

-Vocês só podem ser loucas, o que tinha nessa droga desse pote em Cazeik ? –ela olhou ameaçadoramente para Payton , mas não surtiu muito efeito.

-Ah só alguns Permicotvatos de Ambrosia –ela disso sorrindo – os duendes adoram por isso que eu colhi, mas não se preocupa eles vão te trazer sorte.

-Eu quero ser a capitã e como você disse que eu vou ter sorte eu vou vencer essa daí –ela disse apontando para Roxi que riu alto.

-Dehlav, ela disse que você teria sorte, não disse que os duendes te concederiam um milagre. Nem sonha garota –Roxi falou –eu vou ganhar a liderança do grupo.

-Isso é o que vamos ver –ela falou e ouviu a risada da morena – sei que isso é extremamente clichê , mas quem ri por ultimo Weasley, ri melhor –ela falou se virando para ir embora.

-Ei Dehlav –Roxi chamou antes que ela fosse embora – sei que isso é extremamente clichê, mas se uma Weasley quer ela consegue e eu não vou ser a primeira a não conseguir –Blair se virou irritada jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás e deu as costas a Roxi. Ela fez um feitiço rápido para limpar o tal "Permicotvatos de Ambrósia" e voltou a treinar com as meninas. Se era guerra que ela queria, era exatamente isso que ela teria.

Lucy estava tendo uma conversa animada com o professor Lupin sobre um dos assuntos abordados na aula. A loira estava aliviada por tirar a duvida com o professor e como o assunto era tão fácil. Teddy ia começar a falar com ela sobre a redação que ele mandou fazer quando eles pararam ao ver o colega de casa, Danny Jones, conversando com uma corvinal.

-Gata eu estou completamente apaixonado por você –ele disse e automaticamente um alarme se instalou na cabeça da loira e logo ela soube. Jones estava mentindo, e mentindo descaradamente, ela já havia visto aquele tipo de cena desde que se lembrava de ter visto o garoto pela primeira vez. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou para o professor.

-Esse ai só faz as garotas sofrerem –ela disse sem perceber o quão alto tinha dito, o moreno se virou para ela com uma cara de desdém e riu.

-E desde quanto você acha que eu iria sair com você Maris ? –ele perguntou rindo –se olha no espelho garota.

-E você acha que eu sairia com você Jones ? Se enxerga garoto, sou muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho –ela disse se lembrando das dicas que Rose deu. E pela maneira que Danny a olhou havia funcionado mesmo. Do seu lado o professor Lupin ria baixinho para não causar um conflito maior, mas estava adorando ver a cara do aluno.

-Bem o papo estava ótimo –ele disse tentando conter a gargalhada que poderia sair a qualquer momento – mas agora vocês tem aula, já pra sala –ele falou e Lucy sorriu, Danny saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir da garota que agora parecia desolada. Teddy balançou a cabeça e voltou para sua sala – Esses jovens...

Rose estava na biblioteca com Jeniffer McStills, as duas estavam terminando de fazer a redação que o professora de poções havia passado. Quando Rose terminou a redação pegou seus óculos de leitura e tirou um livro da bolsa. "Romeu e Julieta" Jen que também havia acabado a redação olhou para a amiga balançando a cabeça e tomou o livro da mão dela.

-Rose porque você tá lendo isso ? –ela perguntou apontando para o livro – e usando isso ai –ela apontou para o óculos que a ruiva usava para ler – acho que sua avó teria vergonha de usar um óculos desse –ela disse e estendeu a mão num gesto clássico que Rose já conhecia –me devolve essa coisa ou eu vou destruir – Rose colocou o óculos nas mãos da amiga com pena do que sua amiga faria com ele – Rose –ela chamou – se anima minha amiga, isso está me lembrando a antiga Rose, antes da transformação. Precisamos agitar isso aqui –ela disse indo em direção a saída ,mas Rose não foi e então ela voltou – ei, porque você não está vindo ? Não quer ver Hogwarts pegar fogo ? –Jen perguntou divertida e Rose riu.

-Nós vamos sim fazer Rose pegar fogo, mas quando você acabar seu monologo mamãe –ela caçoou da amiga e as duas começaram a rir da brincadeira antiga.

-Tem alguma ideia ? –ela perguntou e Rose sorriu.

-Se eu não tivesse ideia queria Jen, não me chamaria Rose Weasley.

As duas foram conversando sobre os planos até o vestiário masculino da Corvinal. Ela sabia que eles tinham treino então aquele horário todos estavam no campo, as duas entraram e enfeitiçaram o chuveiro, quando os garotos fossem tomar seus banhos não cairia água e sim uma pequena mistura de essência de gambá com corante rosa, o efeito duraria uns três dias.

As duas esperaram no vestiário, escondidas, elas viram os garotos entrarem, jogando as roupas longe e finalmente entrando no banheiro. Primeiro convocaram as roupas deles, as transfiguraram e depois saíram do vestiário. Como ninguém costumava levar varinha para o vestiário eles não poderiam fazer nada. As duas riram bastante e ficaram observando de longe, logo depois os meninos da corvinal totalmente rosa, com saias coloridas e tops curtos, eles estavam furiosos e quanto mais pessoas viam mais a raiva deles aumentava. As meninas riram mais ainda e seguiram seu caminho, até que aprontar não era algo tão ruim...Para elas, é claro!

Lily estava andando pelo colégio com seu namorado. Era uma "atividade" diária dos dois. O moreno estava totalmente animado contando a ruiva algo , a ruiva aparentemente não estava tão animada assim, mas parecia fazer um esforço enorme para agradar o namorado tanto que sorria para tudo mesmo não gostando do assunto. Done observou de longe e deu um sorriso, passou pelos dois e então parou, fazendo o Grifinório olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

-E ai Lily, como está ? –ele perguntou e ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Tô bem e você ? –ela perguntou e ele de um sorrisinho torto.

-Não estou tão bem quanto você, mas to levando. Sabe, alguns problemas inesperados –ele disse se referindo aos poderes e ela balançou a cabeça –McGonagall que o diga –ele disse rindo –ela quase surtou quando se viu dançando funk –ele disse e Lily começou a rir.

Então se esquecendo de David os dois começaram a conversar. David ficou do lado olhando petrificado, mesmo quando os dois falavam algo normal ele não entendia estava morrendo de raiva "Como assim esse Lufano idiota vem aqui roubar a atenção da minha garota ?" ele se perguntou mentalmente e já estava com um olhar de raiva para cima do garoto.

-Olha Lily eu já vou –ai então ele olhou para David com um sorriso torto –mas depois conversamos mais, quando você não tiver nenhum compromisso, nem empecilhos, até Lily –ele disse depois de dar um beijo no rosto da garota.

-Com que intimidade um garoto te chama de Lily e te da beijinho no rosto em Lilian Potter ? –David perguntou e ela olhou indignada para ele.

-Com a intimidade que qualquer amigo meu tenha, porque David ? –ela perguntou um pouco irritada e ele desmanchou a cara feia.

-Porque eu tenho ciúmes meu amor –ela sorriu e foi até ele o abraçar.

-Não precisar ter não, eu sou totalmente sua –disse isso e deu um abraço nele. Depois da pequena ceninha de David eles voltaram a conversar e Lily desejou intimamente que fosse Done ali, pelo menos o amigo falava algo interessante e que ela gostava e entendia.

"Vadia, vadia, vadia" se Scorpius passasse por aquelas duas poderia ouvir essa palavra na mente delas o tempo todo. Melissa estava em frente à sonserina Marie Brigtom. As duas estavam furiosas, não era para mesmo, haviam marcado uma festa no mesmo dia. E agora as duas queriam saber quem faria a festa, ou melhor, as duas queriam que a "adversária" desistisse de tudo.

-Anda Brown desista, você não é pareô para mim –Marie disse com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto e Melissa riu.

-Você é um nada no mundo Brigtom –ela disse e Marie se enfureceu.

-Eu? Sua sangue-ruim nojenta, se olhe no espelho e diga então quem é um nada no mundo –ela falou fazendo com que Melissa botasse para fora o que estava engasgado.

-Você é a maior vadia do Mundo Brigtom e eu sou sangue-ruim sim, e isso me faz tão bruxa quanto você, só que você, consegue ser a mais ridícula das sonserinas...Correndo atrás de todo par de calças que passa –Melissa disse balançando os cabelos loiros. E a loira avançou.

-A única vadia que eu vejo aqui é você Brown, se acha a toda poderosa da Corvinal, mas é só uma das mimadas daquela casa que se acham mais inteligente que os outros, só de dou uma avisto eu posso infernizar sua vida se eu quiser, posso fazer sua vidinha de merda ser um pesadelo...

-Pesadelo é ver seu rosto todo dia vadia –Melissa falou mais uma vez.

-Vadia é você –a outra retrucou e as duas estavam a um passo de avançar na outra alguém parou perto delas com um olhar avaliador e então a voz forte fez com que elas se alertassem.

-O que vocês estão fazendo ? Deveriam estar assistindo aula –Neville falou e as meninas olharam para ele.

-Eu só estava explicando a Brigtom quanto é dois mais dois –Melissa disse.

-E eu dizendo a Melissa que eu fiz aulas de luta durante 9 anos – a outra loira disse e Neville ficou sem entender.

-Sem lutas ou estudos vão para sala –ele disse – agora! –as duas se olharam com sorrisinhos falsos e disseram ao mesmo tempo :

-Você vai me pagar!

Alvo estava treinando com Hugo no campo. Só os dois, era meio que uma tradição dos garotos. Eles gostavam de se entender com o campo então sempre que tinham um tempo iam treinar para se manter sempre em forma. Hugo estava cansado já, os dois estavam ali há um bom tempo, estavam bem , mas Alvo havia dito que a resistência de Hugo estava baixo e como goleiro ele deveria estar totalmente me forma.

-Tem que melhorar o condicionamento físico –Alvo disse –bem que o tio Rony tinha dito, você vai treinar de domingo a domingo, precisamos vencer o primeiro jogo, Hugo –ele disse.

-Mais treino ? – o ruivo perguntou e o moreno assentiu –ei aquela dali não é a Sonserina...

-Ela mesmo –Alvo disse olhando para Landsie que conversava distraidamente com Layla Maddison.

As meninas estavam conversando sobre duas sonserinas que queriam tomar o posto delas. As garotas estavam prontas para acabar com ela. Layla, uma sonserina do sexto ano era uma das amigas pessoas de Landsie e por isso as duas estavam ali, armando para as garotas.

-Eu acho que temos que pôr esse plano em pratica no dia do jogo –Layla disse sorrindo.

-É uma boa ideia Layla,mas tem que ser antes do jogo, nada de depois ou durante –Lani disse seria –temos que fazer pagá-las pela insolência.

-Isso ai Lani, aquelas aspirantes acham que podem ser melhor que a gente –ela disse rindo –acho que sei algo para incrementar o plano –ela falou e Landsie sorriu –o que acha de fotos para o profeta diário ? Ou aquela revista de fofoca ? "Furo Bruxo? –ela perguntou e viu os olhos da outra Sonserina brilharem.

-É isso ai! Vamos acabar com elas, eu quero ver as duas envergonhadas até o ultimo dia delas em Hogwarts, e mesmo quando sairmos daqui elas vão se lembrar disso, porque a vergonha nunca se esquece. –as duas começaram a rir de como as garotas ficariam e continuaram a bolar planos mirabolantes para acabar com as outras duas.

Giovanni estava andando perto do lado. Já tinha feito sua ronda e agora se preparava para voltar para o salão comunal. Estava quase lá quando ouvi um grito. Era um pedido de socorro, o moreno foi em direção ao lado e então viu o pequeno garoto. Ele estava dentro do lago se debatendo. Giovanni começou a avaliar a situação, estava muito longe, não conseguiria chegar a tempo e algo ruim poderia acontecer.

Fechou olhos tentando achar uma solução e então veio em sua mente uma maneira. Ele abriu os olhos e se concentrou, a água começou a se mexer como se sob seu comando. Então ele começou a movê-la para perto trazendo o menino. O pequeno garoto estava com tanto medo que nem percebeu nada, e o moreno só teve tempo de trazê-lo para perto e puxá-lo da margem para ele. Fez um feitiço e logo o garoto estava seco.

- Vamos voltar pra sua sala comunal –ele disse e o menino segurou a mão dele com medo.

-Obrigada monitor –Gio sorriu e os dois voltaram juntos para o salão comunal da Corvinal.

Era uma das maiores casas da rua. Para ser mais exato, era quase uma mansão. Com um pequeno jardim, um balanço grande do lado de fora e uma casa na arvore nos fundos, perto da horta da casa. A família que morava na casa era feliz , era isso que todos os vizinhos diziam, alguns chegavam a invejar a família Maris. Meg era uma linda mulher, loira com lindos olhos azuis a senhora Maris arrancava suspiros de muitos homens e respeito e admiração de muitas mulheres.

O carismático sedutor e arrogante Dan também deixava sua marca por onde passava. Engraçado e um ótimo pai ele fazia com que as mulheres da vizinhança tivessem inveja de Meg. As filhas do casal também eram o motivo de orgulho dos dois, a mais velha , Lucy , estudava em um internato, e a pequena Ashley tinha 8 anos, mas já era reconhecida como melhor bailarina da turma.

Aquela tarde os dois estavam em casa. Ashley estava na casa de uma das amiguinhas da turma de balé, iria dormir lá. Meg estava fazendo pipoca e Dan colocando o filme que haviam escolhido alguns minutos antes. Quando terminou de fazer a pipoca Meg foi para sala e se sentou ao lado do marido.

-Ei, eu disse que era "O amor não tira férias" Dan –ela disse irritada e ele deu de ombros.

-Pensei que tinha dito "Os vingadores" –ele disse na maior cara de pau e Meg cruzou os braços fazendo com que ele risse e então os dois se olharam e a loira começou a rir com o marido. Os dois eram assim, nunca conseguiam brigar um com o outro de verdade. A campainha tocou e Dan levantou para atender.

Dan foi sorrindo, mas perdeu o sorriso assim que abriu a porta. Haviam algumas pessoas encapuzadas, todas com varinhas na mão, a principio ele achou ser obra de Lucy, pois a filha mais velha sabia que ele odiava "magia", era cético demais para acreditar e gostar disso e quando viu sua filhinha enfrentando essas coisas se tornou duro com ela. E agora estavam ali na sua frente como se houvessem sido convidados.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ? –ele perguntou rispidamente, mas não obteve resposta porque os encapuzados trataram de entrar logo e empurrar Dan para longe.

Ele olhou sem entender então um deles apontou a varinha para ele e pronunciou uma palavra estranha. Dan caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor e então Meg assustada correu até onde o marido estava e olhou chocadas para as pessoas que agora rodeavam os dois.

-Esses trouxas tem que morrer – um deles disse, mas um outro que parecia ser o líder do grupo balançou a cabeça.

-Não, a ordem foi torturá-los –ele disse os outros riram alto. Meg os olhou apavorada enquanto chamava insistentemente pelo marido. Um deles mais uma vez lançou a maldição da tortura em Dan, Meg gritou horrorizada, implorou, chorou e pediu que eles parassem ,mas a tortura parecia ser algo divertido e prazeroso para eles.

Mais uma vez eles tentaram atingir Dan, mas a mulher se pôs a frente e recebeu a maldição. Ela foi forte, suas seus gritos e suas lágrimas poderiam ser ouvidas até no fim da rua se eles não houvessem enfeitiçado a casa.

-Agora peguem ele –o "chefe" disse.

-Não –não era mais um grito e sim um doloroso gemido, Dan estava desacordado e Meg estava no chão, sendo brutalmente torturada por dois deles – por favor, ele não –ela falou mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e as lágrimas insistiam em cair manchar a pele alva da loira.

-Você prefere ser torturada sua trouxa imunda ? –um deles perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça admitindo e então ele lançou mais uma vez a maldição nela. Dessa vez ela não gritou, nem ao menos gemeu. Seus lindos olhos azuis se fecharam encontrando só a escuridão. O grupo saiu da casa como se nada houvesse acontecido, deixando o casal desacordado e torturado para trás.

-O que temos aqui Harry ? –Rony falou assim que chegou no local, Harry tinha entrado alguns minutos antes e agora que os médicos do St. Mungus haviam saído da casa eles teriam tempo para fazer as investigações necessárias.

-Eles foram brutalmente torturados, mas a mulher ficou pior – Harry disse olhando para o lugar onde a loira estava há alguns minutos, ele sabia que se isso acontecesse com Gina ele seria o homem mais infeliz do mundo, fechou os olhos e se arrependeu de pensar algo assim.

-Eles são...

-Trouxas, a filha deles está no ultimo ano de Hogwarts –Harry disse a Rony as informações que ele tinha visto há alguns momentos atrás.

-Acho que tem algo muito estranho atrás desse ataque, há anos que eu não ouço falar em alguém que tenha torturado famílias trouxas. A ultima vez que isso aconteceu foi um grande inferno – Rony falou balançando a cabeça –não quero lembrar disso. Espero que eles fiquem bem –o ruivo disse e Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Temos que falar com a McGonagall, talvez a garota saiba de algo... –ele disse e então os dois voltaram às investigações, tentando achar o máximo de provas possíveis, precisavam achar o culpado depressa, antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer!

O café da manhã em Hogwarts estava agitado. O profeta diário havia colocado uma manchete enorme com letras garrafais falando sobre o incidente acontecido da noite anterior. Todos estavam cochichando. Quando alguém entrava no salão principal as pessoas olhavam para ver se não era "ela". Hugo se levantou da mesa da Grifinoria rápido, precisava achá-la, conversar com saiu apressado e procurou a garotas em todos os locais possíveis e impossíveis, e então foi a um lugar. O banheiro da murta-que-geme.

Entrou devagar, olhou e não a viu, e então ouviu um choro baixinho. E lá estava ela. Lucy estava encolhida, com as mãos no rosto, chorava compulsivamente ele se aproximou devagar, se sentou ao lado dela e passou o abraço por cima dos ombros dela a abraçando. Lucy só olhou quem era e então o abraçou, ele não sabia o que dizer, afinal quem saberia ? Ela limpou as lágrimas e então falou.

-Eu não sei o que fazer –disse baixinho –eu os amo, e mesmo que papai em odeie eu o amo muito –ela disse e voltou a chorar, depois de alguns minutos ela parou de chorar, estava deitado no colo de Hugo olhando para o teto.

-Eles vão ficar bem –ele disse –e eu sei que ele não te odeia –ele disse depois de um tempo –ele deve te amar demais, por isso tem medo de perdê-la. –Ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorriu o abraçou mais uma vez.

Algum tempo depois, de Lucy dizer que ficaria bem Hugo a deixou. Ela estava lavando o rosto quando viu a coruja preta. Deu um passo para trás com medo e então ela deixou a carta ali e alçou voo. Lucy foi lentamente até onde a carta estava e a pegou. Abriu com medo do que poderia ler nela, mas havia apenas uma pequena frase.

"O ministério já está agindo, e você já sabe de que lado está ?" – Mesmo com medo aquela frase deu a Lucy no que pensar...Afinal de que lado ela estava ?

A sala precisa naquele dia estava toda negra. As almofadas tinham como estampa o que cada um dos seus membros sentia: medo, terror, tristeza. Lucy estava olhando pela janela entre um abraço duplo de Lily e Roxanne. Enquanto no meio da sala Hugo entrega a carta e a noticia do crime contras os Maris.

Ninguém sabia o que falar para a loirinha que parecia inconsolável e nem eles sabiam o que pensar. Afinal de contas o ministério era o não culpado?

- Eu acho que isso é apenas coincidência, alguém descobriu nosso segredo é quer tirar uma onda – concluiu Edward dando de ombros

- Se alguém descobriu nosso segredo Zabine não devíamos estar aqui parados – retrucou Rose cruzando os braços

- Infelizmente a cabeça de fogo tem razão – respondeu Landsie – acho que ninguém descobriu acho que é culpa do nosso "criador"

- É o ministério – afirmou Melissa – nunca gostei muito deles. Demoraram anos para tentar para você-sabe-quem, é obvio que eles não gostam de nascidos trouxas.

- Nada a ver – cortou Alvo – não acho que seja o ministério. Acho...

O grupo já frágil começou a se dividir em três grupos. Alvo apoiava a idéia de ser culpa do traidor junto com Landsie, Giovanni e Done. Edward, Scorpius e Rose apoiavam a idéia de alguém ter descoberto. Já Melissa tinha idéias fervorosas que a culpa era do ministério.

- DEU – berrou Lucy atraindo olhares de todos que debatiam sobre suas idéias – não sei quem fez isso. Mas esta conseguindo muito mais que arruinar a vida dos meus pais – soluçou – esta desunindo nosso grupo. E já sabemos que isso será nosso fim

- A Lucy tem razão – comentou Lily – não era para brigarmos e sim descobrir como parar isso. Enquanto temos tempo. Se não quem de nós será o próximo?

Todos se olharam a ruiva parecia sempre acertas as coisas depois de ganhar seus poderes. E pela suas palavras parecia que aquilo seria apenas o começo.

No dia seguinte, o castelo acordou com uma nova percepção. Apesar de ser um típico dia Londrino com o céu nublado e uma temperatura agradável. Algo estava estranho. Desde quanto Potter falava com Malfoy? Ou Melissa conversa com Landsie?

Mas isso era apenas o começo. Os dozes não se ignoravam mais. Cumprimentavam-se quando se viam e às vezes paravam para cochichos: "como anda Lucy?" "Vocês descobriram algo?" "No mesmo horário de sempre?"

Muitas pessoas encaravam aqueles doze como se ali fosse iniciar uma nova ordem de popularidade no colégio. Uma que abrangeria os melhores de cada ano e de cada casa.

- Você escutou as fofocas? – perguntou Marie olhando Landsie – Que você é a Brown foram pegas conversando?

- E daí? – perguntou a morena olhando com cara feia para um secundarista que corria na sua frente.

- E daí? Ela é sangue ruim – reclamou Blair

- Eu sei – Landsie deu de ombros como se finalizasse a conversa.

As amigas a encaram espantadas, mas não falaram um "A" contra. Landsie era a líder e se ela falava com Brown devia ter algo de bom ali.

O dia estava quase no fim quando cada um dos doze encontraram uma carta negra em seus pertences. Na verdade era um envelope negro com uma matéria de jornal: "Seres com poderes especiais: amigos ou monstros? Ministério investiga".

Giovanni chegou no salão principal com a reportagem na mão ao lado de Roxanne e encontrou um grupo formado na mesa da Lufa Lufa. O seu grupo e caminharam até lá.

- Vocês também receberam isso? – perguntou Roxanne

- O que acha? – debochou Edward – Eu não aguento mais ser um ratinho com medo. Temos que fazer isso parar.

- Eu disse que era tudo culpa do ministério – comentou Melissa com seu ar de superior

- Eu vou na biblioteca pesquisar mais sobre essas investigações – comentou Alvo e quando viu que Lucy ainda pálida teve uma ideia – porque você Hugo não leva a Lucy e as meninas para dar uma volta perto do lago? Vocês podiam aproveitar e treinar um pouco.

- Ótima ideia – concordou Edward apesar de tudo não queria que sua irmã se tornasse uma refém daquela busca – eu e Scorpius te ajudamos Potter.

Na biblioteca Alvo revirava os olhos quando Scorpius tentava conquistar a bibliotecária para acessar a sessão proibida, mas estava falhando com louvor.

- É assim que se faz – pediu Zabini sorrindo – senhora como você esta bela hoje – e beijou a costa das mãos da velha senhora

- Duvido que ele consiga – comentou Scorpius enquanto via Alvo rindo – Se você se acha tão bom porque não tenta?

- Eu? Ficou louco. Estou muito bem vendo vocês pagarem mico.

Edward logo voltou com uma cara de raiva.

- Aquela horrorosa e mal comida – murmurou enquanto via Lily aparecendo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Tomando banho ruivinha, não esta vendo? – debochou Scorpius que logo recebeu um olhar de raiva de Alvo.

- Eles não conseguiram convencer a bibliotecária nós dar passe Vip – contou Alvo para irmã que sorriu.

- Sabia – comemorou baixinho por ter acertado algo sem passar pelas visões estranhas de novo - Vim salvar vocês – e entregou um bilhete de Teddy Lupin – Vamos?

- Tenho medo da Potter menor – comentou Edward indo em direção a sessão restrita ao lado de Scorpius que concordou.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar sobre as pesquisas do ministério sobre outros seres. Mas nenhum desses seres pareciam ser humanos. Ou ter sido humanos alguma vez na vida.

- Olha o que achei uma teoria louca do Pasquim – riu Scorpius – Bem que meu pai falou que a editora: Di-Luna

- A Tia Luna – cortou Lily – é muito esperta. E se quer saber Pasquim traz informações que o ministério tende a encobrir

- E melhor não irritar a ruiva – falou Edward ao loiro – quem sabe o irmão amigos do morto vai mandar alguém puxar nosso pé durante a noite

Os dois caíram na gargalhada quando Alvo revirava os olhos e Lily os ignorava lendo a matéria.

" _Pesquisa com bruxos especiais_

_O ministério da magia vem expandindo suas pesquisas sobre o mundo de poderes especiais dentro da população bruxa. Muitos não acreditam em dons além dos magia comum. Porém o ministro parece não concorda e contrata um grande numero de cientista para pesquisa e testes dessa raça de mutantes da magia._

_Casas realizam experiência com esses bruxos e destroem tudo que amam para que possa servi ao ministério. Porém as vezes esses seres não passam de experiências e são destruídas_

_Luna Lovegood S."_

- Eu espero que eles tenham razão e a Luna tenha errado dessa vez – falou Alvo lendo por cima do ombro da irmã.

Lucy estava parada há alguns minutos fitando a porta. Ela não queria entrar e queria. Estava com tanto medo que não sabia o que fazer, queria abraçar seus pais, mas sentia medo que eles achassem que era culpa dela. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. No quarto, que sua mãe agora ocupava , estavam seu pai, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, e dois homens que ela conhecia somente por fotos e manchetes de jornais.

-Bom dia Srta. Maris –Harry falou e ela acenou para ele, depois Rony falou a mesma coisa e ela também acenou. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua mãe, que estava adormecida, mas que parecia tão debilitada.

A loira não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e chorou baixinho, olhou para o pai e não precisou dizer nada. Ele foi até ela e deu um abraço forte na filha. Ela retribuiu ao aperto e então chorou no ombro dele, estava arrasada, sua mãe, estava ali, tão mal...Ela havia sido torturada e a culpa era dela, ou pelo menos era isso que a loira pensava. Dan se afastou um pouco da menina e limpou as lágrimas dela com a mão. Algo diferente do que ela esperava que ele fizesse, não que seu pai fosse ruim, longe disso, mas ele não acreditava, nem gostava do que ela era.

-Minha menina –ele falou a abraçando forte mais uma vez e então na cama Meg abriu os olhos. Harry e Rony aproveitaram a deixa para sair de cena.

-Mamãe –Lucy falou indo até ela e beijando o rosto da mão ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos.

-Será que é preciso eu estar um pouco mal para que vocês fiquem assim com mais frequência ? –ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e então gemeu de dor, Lucy virou de costas e mordeu os lábios tentando parar o choro, mas quando se chora desesperadamente tudo é tão mais forte que acaba sendo mais doloroso.

Meg levantou o braço e tocou a mão da filha, e então Lucy se virou para ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma cara de dor, como se a dor que sua mãe sentiu fosse a mesma que sua,ela chegou mais perto e então tocou o rosto da mãe, Meg sorria, mesmo estando com dor, mesmo com o trauma ela sorria para a filha, tentando passar segurança e dizendo com o olhar que tudo ficaria bem.

-Pai eu... –ele não a deixou falar, chegou perto das duas e abraçou a filha,puxou a cadeira para mais perto se sentou e deixou que Lucy sentasse em seu colo.

-Eu nem ao menos posso protegê-las –ele disse as lágrimas caíram com mais força –mas sei que se você estivesse conosco nos protegeria querida, não quero que se culpe e também não quero que ligue para nada, estamos vivos e é isso que importa. Queria que me desculpasse, eu te amo e não quero perdê-la Lucy, não para algo que eu não acredito e não entendo –ele falou e ela colocou o rosto no peito do pai suas lágrimas agora pareciam mais controladas – eu só quero que me prometa que vai ficar bem –ele disse ela assentiu.

-Vou ficar bem papai –a garota falou e mais uma vez ele a abraçou, Meg olhou aquilo com um sorriso no rosto, amava sua família mais que tudo, eles eram sua vida, e seriam para sempre seus presentes divinos , por isso só os observou sorrindo, que a vida os reservasse coisas boas, somente coisas boas.

Apesar das diferenças, das escolhas e gostos. Todos se uniram naquela noite para animar Lucy. A loirinha andava deprimida pelos corredores e tocava cada um dos outros onze.

- Você – mandou Melissa que trazia uma caixa de artigos da sua festas antigas para Giovanni que ria com uma Lily que usava um chapéu que quase cobria o rosto inteiro – coloca esses enfeiteis lá em cima

- Sim senhora – respondeu Gio batendo continência

- Muito engraçado – falou Melissa revirando os olhos – deixa que eu te ajudo Rose.

Rose sorriu alegre estava quase morrendo em arrumar toda aquelas comidas nas mesas.

- Obrigada – sorriu a ruiva

Do outro lado do salão Scorpius e Edward arrumavam as musicas enquanto Landsie arrumava a decoração ali perto

- Se não ficar de olho – comentou a morena – vocês destroem a festa

- Lani – suspirou Scorpius – não comece com seu discurso "sem mim não há festa"

- Mas é verdade – protestou sorrindo.

Lucy olhava para o teto enquanto Hugo tentava alegrar. A loira não conseguia fechar os olhos sem relembrar dos pais. Eles não havia feito nada, eram trouxas e agora acontecia isso. Nunca em toda sua vida sentiu tanta raiva de uma coisa. E aquele seu poder estúpido nem servia para se vingar.

- Vem Lucy – pediu Hugo – quero te mostrar uma coisa

- Hugo...

- Juro que você vai gostar – prometeu o ruivo sorrindo.

Lucy acabou aceitando a mão que era estendida a sua frente e um sorriso começou a formar no seus lábios.

A sala precisa parecia mais uma boate que o antigo local de encontros. Pufes coloridos cumpriam a ala oeste. Na outra extremidade uma pista de dança tocava uma musica agradável. Havia vários tipos de comida e alguns jogos bruxos.

- Vê se esquece pelo menos essa noite – pediu Rose se aproximando do irmão e Lucy – é difícil, mas eles iriam querer que você continuasse a sorrir

- E sem tirar que isso me custou uma unha – comentou Melissa sorrindo – eu nunca fico sorrindo quando quebro uma

- Obrigada – murmurou Lucy contente.

Fim do capitulo 4

Kily The Killer – que bom que estas gostando, eu e Lana ficamos muito feliz com isso


	6. Chapter 5

Let lolom – Seja bem vinda flor, obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue gostando.

AlineGomes – Sem duvida o melhor grupo. Sim os pais da Lucy foram apenas os primeiros, vem muita coisa pela frente. Eles vão aprender mais rápido que pensas. Que bom que tas gostando. Beijoos

Cap 5 The mysterious boy

Lucy estava arrasada, sentada debaixo de uma arvore perto do lado ela olhava para tudo e enxergava nada. Nem percebeu quando o ruivo se sentou ao seu lado. Ele tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso e colocou na frente dela. Eram chocolates trouxas, sua avó materna sempre mandava, ela olhou para o chocolate e então para o ruivo e deu um sorrisinho triste.

-Chocolates sempre ajudam –ele disse quando ela finalmente pegou o chocolate.

-Obrigada –ela sussurrou olhando para o ruivo –pela força, pelos chocolates, por tudo mesmo –ela disse se virando para ele.

Hugo sorriu timidamente e então se aproximou mais um pouco. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam em cima dos olhos dela, os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

-Seus olhos são tão lindos –ele falou quando seu rosto estava bem perto do dela, tão perto que ele poderia sentir a respiração da loira.

-Hugo! –o ruivo desviou o olhar e se afastou da loira ao ouvir uma voz chamá-lo e então se deparou com um par de crianças. Lucy e Fred Weasley. Seus primos. Os dois com 13 anos, Lucy era filha de seu tio Percy e Fred de seu tio Jorge e irmão mais novo de Roxi. Lucy estava dando risada e o ruivo estava emburrado.

-Hugo –ela gritou mais uma vez –ele –ela apontou para Fred sem conseguir parar de rir – tomou o maior fora da Jessie Deluise –ela voltou a rir e ele viu que Fred estava a um ponto de explodir com a prima e de longe viu uma menina loira, Jessie Deluise, dando olhares mortais a Fred, se virou para Lucy e deu um sorriso se desculpando.

-Preciso ir, se não eles se matam –ele disse a ela apontando para o menino ruivo irritado e de braços cruzados, deu um beijo no rosto de Lucy e se levantando resmungando – ainda bem que os filhos do tio Gui estudam na França –o menino levantou os braços fazendo com que Lucy risse baixinho.

A sala estava quieta, seria até normal se não fosse aula conjunta da Grifinória e Sonserina. Mas a explicação era uma só : O Professor. Teddy Lupin poderia ser a pessoa mais brincalhona, o mais bobão de todos , mas quando estava em sala de aula se transformava. Os alunos gostavam da maneira como ele dava aula e admiravam o professor como pessoal, isso fazia com que as aulas fossem o completo silencio, todos sempre queriam aprender e não perder nada do que o metamorfomago falava. Ele explicava o que eram dons e Maldições.

-Dons e Maldições são extremos opostos. Dom é uma capacidade especial que uma pessoa pode usar para fazer o bem e ajudar as pessoas. Maldição é algo que traz sofrimento e angustia... –ele continuou explicando Rose estava prestando atenção em cada palavra que o professor falava assim com os demais por isso a garota arregalou os olhos quando Teddy franziu o cenho para ler algo –

"Estão gostando da aula do Professor Lupin, Meus filhos ? Espero que estejam entendendo direito o que ele diz sobre Dons e Maldições, não quero ter que explicar mais uma vez, tomem cuidado, eu estou vendo cada passo de vocês e "eles" também

Papai"

-Quem escreveu isso ? Não teve a menor graça – Teddy perguntou olhando para todos os alunos da sala – Os sonserinos riam alto,mas ninguém se apresentou como o escritor misterioso , os grifinório acharam estranho, e Rose, Alvo, Scorpius, Landsie e Edward ficaram com medo.

Teddy continuou a aula, mesmo estando chateado com a brincadeira sem graça. Rose e Alvo se olharam em um sinal característico. Scorpius leu a mente da ruiva para ver o que estava acontecendo "Eu e o Alvo vamos distrair o Teddy e pegar o papel, sai da minha mente agora Scorpius!" –ele viu o olhar da ruiva sobre si e desviou o olhar e parou de ler a mente dela. Quando a aula acabou Rose abriu o maior sorriso que podia e foi até Teddy.

-Oi Teddy –ela disse sorrindo –queria perguntar uma coisa –falou se fingindo de envergonhado –é sobre o casamento –ela disse o chamando mais para perto enquanto via Alvo vasculhar o livro do professor –aVic me disse onde seria o ensaio,mas eu esqueci –ela deu de ombros e Teddy sorriu.

-Vai ser na Toca, Rose como foi esquecer isso ? –ele perguntou e ela levantou as mãos.

-Estudando demais –disse quando viu algo pegar o pergaminho –agora eu vou indo tchau Teddy, manda lembranças para a...Em e para a Andy –ela sorriu.

-Ahh a EM perguntou por você e a vovó também –ele falou e Rose sorriu carinhosamente para ele antes de sair da sala.

Edward, Landsie e Scorpius estavam esperando os primos saírem da sala de DCAT. Os morenos e o loiro falavam sobre a carta e o que teriam como "prova" quando Edward viu algo estranho. Os outros dois o olharam sem entender então o moreno apontou para um garoto, ele segurava uma coruja negra muito parecida com a coruja do The Secret, a coruja que enviava as malditas cartas.

-Aquele garoto... –Scorpius nem terminou de falar e então os três foram em direção ao garoto misterioso. Quando estavam perto de alcançá-lo "ela" apareceu à frente deles.A diretora da Sonserina, a mulher mais insuportável do castelo e professora de poções.

A mulher parecia saber de tudo, porque sempre que eles iam aprontar, ou precisavam de algo urgentemente ela aparecia. Ela ficou na frente dos três com os braços cruzados. Os olhos castanhos com um brilho maquiavélico que eles conheciam muito bem.

-O que vocês estão aprontando ? –ela perguntou quando viu que Edward não prestava atenção nela.

-Nada que nunca tenhamos feito antes –Scorpius sussurrou e ela o olhou enfurecida.

-Como senhor Malfoy ?

-Eu falei que nós não aprontamos nada Professora Kenwood –o loiro falou dando de ombro e Landsie deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Nós estávamos tentando ir para a próxima aula professora –ela disse tentando passar, mas a mulher parecia irredutível.

-Se eu soube que vocês estão aprontando... –ele falou ameaçadoramente então a voz de Alvo Potter se fez ouvir.

-Consegui! Consegui –ele veio quase pulando com o papel quando viu a professora e então recuou dois passos.

-Posso saber o que conseguiu Senhor Potter ? –Malvina Kenwood perguntou seriamente e o rapaz se calou. Scorpius olhou para os lados e percebeu que o misterioso garoto havia sumido.

- Ele conseguiu uma reserva professora –Rose se meteu e a professora a olhou com um olhar fulminante.

-Weasley nem aqui do lado de fora da sala de aula você consegue deixar de responder algo ? –ela perguntou e Rose deu de ombros.

-A senhora perguntou e meu primo é tímido –ela disse e como se fosse uma confidencia chegou mais perto da professora –ele conseguiu uma reserva em um restaurante trouxa, para ele e azeda da Zabini, acho que estão comemorando algo –ela disse e depois riu da expressão da professora, da expressão do primo e da Sonserina.

-Está querendo me enganar Weasley ? Pensa que vou acreditar que Potter e Zabini estão juntos ? –ela perguntou cética e Rose balançou a cabeça como se lamentasse.

-Também não sei o que ele viu na destruidora de sonhos de Hogwarts...Mas a vida é dele não é ? –ela pergunto e sem esperar resposta falou –temos que ir, anda Alvo –ela falou e passou pela professora. Logo depois os sonserinos passaram. E Rose só conseguiu ouvir o que meninos falaram...

-Como ela consegue mentir tão bem ? –Edward disse olhando para ruiva e então o loiro riu e deu de ombros.

-Anos de pratica... –Depois disso a ruiva preferiu ignorar a conversa dos sonserinos.

Melissa sorria feliz da vida. Por dentro estava quase dando pulinhos de felicidade. Sthepan Cloug um gato que ela achava muito indo estava ali , bem na frente dela. Aquele sorriso e o jeito com que ele estava conversando com ela super preocupado. Ele tinha esbarrado nela sem querer e antes que a loira caísse o moreno a segurou pela cintura e agora estavam em uma conversa ótima.

-O que você achou da minha performance em...Barbie ? –ela olhou estranhamente até compreender o que estava acontecendo e então viu o garoto voltar para as feições normais de Done Montery. Deu um grito alto e sentiu vontade de bater no garoto.

-Seu idiota, Montery eu vou acabar com você –ela disse ameaçadoramente.

-Vai fazer o que em Barbie ? Mandar sua coleção inverno verão se enrolar no meu pescoço e me enforcar...Ou melhor, vai mandar seu sapato Prada me atacar ? –ele perguntou rindo e ela começou a estapear o garoto.

-Deixa de ser idiota...Se bem que não é má ideia, acho que até meu sapato Prada tem mais inteligência que você... –a loira parou de falar quando viu o garoto que conversava minutos atrás. Ou melhor, viu o garoto em que Done havia se transformado, ela estava com alguns sonserinos, segurando alguns envelopes negros e tinta vermelha.

-Eu sou idiota ? Ah Barbie, se continua desse jeito vou te reduzir a Polly...Ou a Susy –ele começou a rir – Susy seria uma boneca muito estranha para você , acho impossível da bonequinha ai deixar de ser Barbie e Paty –ele disse rindo e ela deu mais um tapa nele.

-Eu não sou Barbie –ela disse e ele olhou de olhos arregalados para ela – sou muito melhor Montery. E você é aquele cachorro do filme "A dama e o vagabundo" –ela disse achando que o Lufano por ser sangue-puro não saberia sobre o que estava falando, mas então ele riu alto.

-Está querendo dizer que vamos acabar juntos é Barbie ? –ele perguntou rindo –eu já assisti a esse filme muitas vezes e pelo que eu sei a Dama é louca pelo vagabundo –ele riu sugerindo que Melissa fosse louca por ele.

-Não sou não –ela disse percebendo que os dois já atraiam atenção de muitas pessoas –Montery sabe o que você é ? Um idiota sangue puro que acha que pode saber de tudo.

-Querida Brown eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido na escoria da família bruxa –ele disse querendo rir e viu que ela estava mais furiosa ainda e controlou o riso –agora é a parte que você admite que me ama e para de negar, o que esse pequeno coraçãozinho que ama compras, que você está completamente apaixonada por mim –ele disse e ela riu alto. Sua mão ia ser certeira se o rapaz não houvesse segurado.

-Qual o seu problema em ? Nós temos que ir –ela apontou a cabeça para longe – você é um Ogro burro, nossa não sei nem como te aceitaram em Hogwarts –ela disse e ele a soltou.

-E sabe o que você é ? Uma patricinha mimada que acha que pode ter tudo na mão por isso é tão egoísta e não liga para os sentimentos dos outros por isso sai machucando todo... –ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase.

Melissa se aproximou rápido do Lufano e o puxou pela seu lábios e então aprofundou o beijo, deixou Done tão confuso, mas não se afastou. Com uma das mãos segurou a loira pela cintura e com a segurou a nuca dela. Melissa queria apenas uma maneira para calar a boca do "idiota do Montery", mas quando sentiu o garoto a puxar para mais perto segurando em sua cintura, sentiu algo estranho. Ele beijava bem, era fato, mas era um algo mais...

Abriu os olhos atordoada para o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando e se afastou do rapaz rápido e voltou a sua missão, encontrar o garoto esquisito. Mas antes de dar dois passos sentiu a mão forte do Lufano segurá-la. Ela se virou com uma cara entediada para ele e viu o brilho nos olhos do rapaz, provavelmente agora iria falar um monte de coisas. Ela apenas se desvencilhou da mão dele e continuou andando.

-Ei, tá maluca é Barbie ? –ele perguntou seguindo ela – primeiro me insulta, depois me agarra do nada e agora me solta do nada também –ele disse ela apontou para onde o rapaz estava.

-Ele sumiu –ela disse – a culpa é sua Montery! Nós poderíamos ter pego ele, mas você é um idiota –ela disse ele chegou perto dela.

-Quer repetir a dose é ? –ele perguntou e ela lhe deu um olhar fulminante.

-Vai se ferrar! – ela disse irritada fazendo Done rir alto.

Lily estava na sala comunal da grifinória junto com David. Os dois jogavam um jogo simples enquanto matavam tempo.

- Eu vou ganhar dessa vez – falou Lily

- Nunca ruivinha – sorriu David

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo jogando, quando as já familiares dores de cabeça da garota explodiram. Tendo focalizar no namorado, Lily se viu afogar num mar de dor e imagens de uma perseguição de Melissa e Done. Eles estavam procurando um garoto, mas este havia sumido. A loira andava com passos rápidos em direção ao ultimo lugar que o havia visto.

- De novo com aquela palhaça Li? – perguntou David emburrado vendo a ruiva se curva de dor – O que esta acontecendo?

- Nada – murmurou à pequena tremendo.

Lily curvou seu corpo para frente, sua visão estava fora de foco, imagens de seus amigos corriam ali na sua frente como se pudesse alcançar, porém David também continuava ali e ela podia ver sua expressão que ele não havia acreditado nela. Uma outra pontada de dor vez seu corpo tremer e a bile subir. Seu estomago embrulhou, sua audição ampliou, seu corpo começou a sentir frio gelado

- Lily – chamou David a sacudindo e trazendo de volta do quase desmaio – o que isso? – a menina não respondeu – Você me ama? – ela afirmou – então me conta

- E-eu posso ver coisas... – murmurou baixinho

- O futuro? – falou David se lembrando das adivinhações da ruiva – Que ótimo Lily, você vai me ajudar numas coisinhas.

Melissa corria pelos corredores do colégio. Só conseguia ver a sombra de quem perseguiam. Nada a mais. Iam atrás por puro extinto. Quem sabe poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho que eles está indo para banheiro da murta - comentou Done que vinha ao seu lado

Melissa concordou, apesar de ser Done seu acompanhante ficou feliz em não estar sozinha.

- Será que isso é uma armadilha? - perguntou Done.

- Só vamos saber quando chegarmos lá - falou Melissa - mas vou chamar os outros.

- Sim senhora Barbie - sorriu ele.

Giovanni estava assistindo uma das aulas com Lufa-Lufa quando sentiu sua jóia queimar. Olhou em volta a procura de Roxanne que também olhava para sua jóia confusa. Gio girou sua varinha e apontou para Roxanne que começou a vomitar na mesma hora.

- Professor Hagrid – chamou Giovanni – A senhorita Weasley não esta se sentindo bem.

- Acho melhor eu levá-la para a enfermaria, não? – perguntou Hagrid sem saber o que fazer. Porque essas coisas sempre aconteciam na sua aula?

- Eu levo professor – falou Giovanni. Assim que se afastaram da cabana de Hagrid desfez o feitiço – Desculpa, mas precisamos achar os outros

- Na próxima vez eu te enfeitiço – exclamou Roxanne irritada – odeio vomitar.

Giovanni riu e logo os dois saíram correndo. Encontraram Hugo e Lucy na frente do banheiro da murta que geme. O banheiro era alvo de muitos alunos tentando abrir a câmera secreta. O que era um banheiro antes calmo, havia se tornado para alegria da Murta um dos pontos preferidos do alunos.

- Você também sentiram? – perguntou Lucy

Gio e Rox concordaram entrando no banheiro. Encontrando quase todos do circulo com exceção de Done, Melissa e Lily.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Hugo

- Parece que achamos o tal The Secret – sorriu Scorpius – vou me livrar de vocês

- Graça a Merlin – comemorou Rose.

- Acho melhor nós apressarmos – falou Alvo atraindo atenção da Murta que flutuava por cima deles.

- Harry – sorriu Murta – você voltou para dividir o banheiro comigo?

Todos caíram na gargalhada enquanto Alvo ficava pálido

- E-er eu sou Alvo – falou o garoto. Odiava ser confundido com o pai.

- Aaah – fungou a fantasma – mas você também pode dividir o banheiro comigo. E muito bonito – e riu envergonhada.

- O Potter bonito? – Landsie riu alto – você tem um péssimo gosto Murta.

Antes que Alvo ou a própria murta retrucasse a Zabini. Rose resolveu se meter.

- Murta, você viu uma loira e um garoto passar por aqui?

- Eles entraram lá embaixo faz pouco tempo – apontou para pia, onde todos ali sabiam ser à entrada da câmera secreta – atrás de um garoto que falava estranho.

- Parece que o tal The Secret é Ofidioglota – murmurou Hugo

- Parece que sim – concordou Alvo – meu pai disse que apenas o Herdeiro de Sonserina conseguia entrar...

- E controlar o basilisco – cortou Edward – nós sabemos da história. Mas como vamos entrar?

- Isso ai é um cano – pensou Giovanni em voz alta – e canos passa água

- Grande conclusão – debochou Scorpius.

- Só precisamos de muita água para estourar – sorriu o moreno.

Gio fechou os olhos colocou as mãos sobre a pia. E lembrou de como era o rio que passava perto da sua casa na Itália, da sua força. Sentiu uma corrente de energia correr pelo seu corpo e um barulho forte. Abriu os olhos e encontrou a abertura da câmera secreta.

- E só usar a água para abrir a passagem – comentou Alvo sorrindo vendo os canos contorcidos a sua frente – Parabéns Gio

- Vocês vão arrumar isso? – perguntou Murta desgostosa

- Pode deixar – afirmou Gio seguindo os amigos para os canos – somos bruxos afinal – e se jogou pelo cano.

Done ia na frente olhando em volta. Aquele lugar ainda conservava a pele do basilisco, ossos de animais e muito ratos. Melissa vinha andando atrás do garoto com uma expressão de puro nojo.

Os dois se deparam com uma nova entrada que possuía cobras, porém esta se abriu assim que chegaram à frente dela. Estavam dentro da câmera, olhando direto para o corpo se decompondo da enorme cobra, varias estatuas de cobras e um caminho entre a água em direção ao grande imagem: Salazar Sonserina.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Done quando viu novamente o garoto parado os encarando

- Vamos esperar os outros – sorriu – Sente-se.

- Não obrigada – falou Melissa com nojo vendo aparecer do nada doze cadeiras de madeira

- Não foi convite – murmurou o garoto.

Done sentiu uma força o empurrando em direção as cadeiras. Como se seu corpo desejasse sentar ali, mas sua mente não. Porém o corpo vencia. Olhou em volta e viu a mesma expressão de espanto no rosto de Melissa. Estavam ferrados.

As lagrimas corriam pelo rosto da ruiva, seu corpo tremia, sua cabeça estava latejando e o frio parecia ser parte do seu corpo. Lily não conseguia mais, não conseguia mais se concentrar, ela não sabia mais o que era real, presente ou futuro. Imagens e sons explodiam na sua mente.

- Vamos Lily – pediu David – me fala logo o que vai acontecer.

- Não aguento mais – chorou.

- Você só me falou 7 coisinhas – reclamou ele – para que ter uma namorada de pai famoso, com dom se eu não posso me beneficiar ?

- Ai – choramingou. A ruiva não tinha nem força para sair dali correndo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou professor de feitiços.

Alex Simon, era loiro de barba rala e olhos cor de mel. Era um professor novo e bonito. Era atrapalhado e o queridinho das alunas.

- Nada – respondeu David, mas o professor olhava para menina

- Você está bem senhorita Potter?

Ela acenou confirmando.

- E melhor a senhorita me acompanhar até a enfermaria

O professor a ajudou levantar e David saiu de fininho. Antes de chegar à enfermaria Alex precisou atender uma duvida e Lily sumiu de sua vistas.

Todos chegaram a Câmera secreta, ou melhor, quase todos. Lily ainda não havia chegado. O resto do grupo encontrou Done e Melissa sentados e calados olhando para as três figuras que se encontravam ali. Todos podiam vê-los, mas Alvo sabia que eles não eram como eles, não estavam vivos.

-Eles não são desse mundo –ele disse e o resto do grupo de entreolhou confuso –são fantasmas –ele disse e o fantasma do meio deu um sorrisinho torto.

-Parabéns senhor Potter, 10 pontos para grifinória –ele brincou , mas o grupo não levou a brincadeira tão a serio enquanto olhavam para os três.

-Porque estamos aqui ? –Scorpius perguntou e mais uma vez o fantasma sorriu.

-Calma senhor Malfoy, tudo vai se resolver logo , logo. Parece que a nossa ultima convidada está chegando –ele disse falando para os outros três que sorriram concordando então Lily apareceu.

A ruiva tinha uma aparência cansada e se lhe perguntassem ela não saberia dizer se pelo esforço de chegar até ali ou se foi à força que fez para ver tudo que David havia mandado, mas ela não se deixou abater, olhou para o grupo que pareciam chocados demais para entender o que estava acontecendo e depois olhou para o fantasma o fantasma que agora só sorria para ela.

- Olá , Charles –ela disse e todos a olharam sem entender!

Fim do capitulo 5

Espero que gostem de mais um capitulo saído do forno para vocês. Beijoooos


	7. Chapter 6

Let lolom – AAAi que fofa, obrigada pelo apoio. Aqui esta mais um capitulo. Espero não ter demorado muito. Beijos

Capitulo 6 The search

Lily olhava para Charles que nem piscava. O garoto retribuía o olhar e acenou para uma das cadeiras. A ruiva com passos calmos dirigiu o seu lugar.

- Então pode contar agora – falou ela ignorando os olhares que os outros 11 lhe enviaram

- Obrigada Lily – sorriu – Bom eu era igual a vocês. Como Alvo viu estou morto. Meu nome é Charles Ambrosi, tinha 16 anos na época quando um dia foi selecionado por cartas iguais a de vocês. Fiquei curioso com as cartas negras e ainda mais animado quando descobrir que estava dentro de uma elite. Mas meu grupo foi apenas uma cobaia para vocês ficarem no nosso lugar, as poções não estavam testadas, os feitiços precisavam de melhoras. E doía muito. Estudávamos - falou apontando para os outros dois – em uma escola aqui na Europa. Sentimos uma tontura e acordamos com esses poderes, nós achamos o máximo. Pensamos que seriamos invencíveis. Mas aquilo era apenas a preparação da nossa morte.

- Vocês morreram por causas dos poderes? – perguntou Done com rosto verde

- Sim – afirmou o fantasma – Vocês têm um mês para realizarem a transição ou morrerem.

- Quem fez isso com vocês? – perguntou Scorpius

- A transição não é fácil – continuou fantasma sem responder o loiro - vocês devem fazer um ritual antigo. Cheio de poções, um feitiço de união e um objeto.

Os fantasmas trocaram um olhar. E Charles estava pronto para contar tudo que eles sabiam. Quando um forte vento correu por eles.

- Espera – pediu Lily, mas os três fantasma já haviam sumindo.

- Sempre informações pela metade – resmungou Scorpius emburrando a cadeira para dentro da água – achem o objeto, faça um feitiço

- Cala boca – mandou Lani – é serio dessa vez Scorpius

- Ela tem razão – falou Melissa – eu não combino com a cor de fantasma

- E nem eu quero dividir o banheiro com a murta – falou Alvo fazendo uma careta

- NÃO ME MANDEM FICAR QUIETO – berrou Scorpius – O QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA? CONTINUAMOS NA ESTACA ZERO

- NÃO BERRA SEU RETARDO – berrou Rose de volta – NÃO VAI ADIANTAR NADA

- ENTÃO CALE-SE VOCÊ – berrou Scorpius

- Chega os dois – pediu Lily – eu acho que ninguém quer morrer vamos dividir os grupos e pesquisar

- Você não é a líder Potter – reclamou Edward

- Então porque não nós dar uma brilhante idéia ? – perguntou Giovanni se metendo na frente da ruiva – Não tem nenhuma? Então vamos fazer o que a Li mandou

Roxanne tinhas os braços cruzados e enquanto Giovanni levava às mãos a cabeça. Nenhum dos dois acharam nada daquele tal de Charles. Melissa havia saído fazia já 5 horas e não havia voltado.

- Acho que eu vou marca um encontro com meus pais – comentou Roxi – tenho medo que não conseguimos.

- Temos um mês – falou Gio abraçando a morena – tenho certeza que vamos conseguir. Nós somos em 12 e eles eram em apenas 3.

- Mas não tinham pessoas correndo atrás dos pais deles – afirmou Roxanne – será que não seria melhor para nossos pais se sumíssemos?

- Não fale uma bobagem dessas – retrucou Gio – nunca vai ser melhor ficar sem você Rox.

- Obrigada Gio

Os dois permaneceram um bom tempo ali abraçados, tentando esconder seus medos quando avistaram Melissa sorrindo. A loira trazia uma pilha de jornais antigos, o moreno logo se levantou para ajuda-la.

- O que são isso? – perguntou Roxanne curiosa

- São matérias que falam sobre o período que Charles viveu e até algumas matérias dele próprio – sorriu Melissa – nada de aplausos eu sei que sou perfeita

Gio beijou-a na bochecha

- Dessa vez vou concorda com você – sorriu ele indo analisar os documentos antigos.

Rose terminava de finalizar a carta para um dos seus primos preferidos: James Potter. Os dois eram como Monica e cebolinha, só que sem as coelhadas e muito mais sorrisos e abraços. A ruiva releu em voz alta sua própria carta para ver se não havia contado de mais.

" Seu sem noção,

Oi Jay, como vai? Eu vou como sempre atarefada em Hogwarts. Mas este ano a minha amada biblioteca não vem ajudando muito. Em um dos meus trabalhos precisaria de uma informações sobre a morte e a vida de um garoto: Charles Ambrosi (16 anos).

Obrigada

Da pimentinha Weasley"

- Espero que você me ajude James – pediu ela ao fechar a carta

Hugo não aguentava mais ver livros antigos. Rituais dos mais estranhos, já haviam sido analisados por ele e Done. O ruivo apenas selecionava o que poderia se encaixar e Done lia. Se este concordasse iria para pilha A se não voltava para a estante. Estavam com 30 livros de volta a estante para apenas 5 na pilha 1.

- Não aguento mais – reclamou Hugo

- Trocamos de novo – falou Done – eu procuro e você confere

- Isso é uma perda de tempo

- É a nossa única chance – lembrou Done – e eu não quero morrer sem tentar

- Eu sei – suspirou Hugo voltando ao trabalho

- Lili – falou Teddy levantando a sobrancelha – porque você está tão curiosa com isso?

- Eu – corou procurando alguma mentira – e que David adora esses rituais antigos e ele me contou que esse amigo dele Ambrosi morreu tentando fazer um. Eu só queria entender

- Você acha que ele ia ser idiota de fazer um? – Teddy perguntou assustado seus cabelos normalmente azuis se tornaram amarelos e voltaram para vermelho – você Lily Luna Potter não esta pensando em fazer junto né?

- Nunca – afirmou ela cruzando os dedos discretamente – só estou curiosa mesmo

- Eu sei muito pouco sobre isso – contou o professor – mas posso procurar algumas informações

- Obrigada Ted – sorriu abraçando o padrinho.

Alvo revirava os olhos. Não entendia como alguém podia o irritar tanto. Mas a Zabini conseguia. A morena não parava de jogar ironias por cima do livro, querendo fazer apostas dela ser a melhor ou até mesmo lembrando-se do mico que ele havia cometido. Tudo bem que ele não era santo, afinal ele começara a rir quando a viu lendo um dos livros que tinha ali na sala precisa.

- Mais um livro inútil – falou Lani jogando o livro para cima de Alvo – só tem lixo nessa sala, nem sei por que estou aqui, esse grupo de 12 ter ser unir. Talvez fosse melhor a morte a ficar com esses seres...

Alvo respirou fundo. Sabia no fundo que a sonserina estava querendo brigar com alguém para esconder seu medo, mas ela já estava passando o limite do aceitável

- Não aguento mais – falou Lani atraindo atenção de Alvo.

A morena estava chorando. Um senso de proteção que Alvo não sabia de onde vinha surgiu. Rapidamente já tinha os braços em torno da menina que tremia.

- Eu não quero morrer Potter, eu não sou assim tão má para morrer jovem e linda

- Não vais morrer – prometeu Alvo – vou fazer tudo possível para que isso não aconteça. Eu prometo.

Scorpius e Edward entravam as escondidas na terceira sala de professores em busca de livros e nada.

- Não tem o que procurar Edward – reclamou Scorpius – estamos literalmente ferrados

- Você é um bom amigo apesar de tudo – falou Edward – foi bom tempos

- Sim – concordou Scorp – bons tempos

Alvo acordou com o barulho dos companheiros de casa ansiosos para a partida Sonserina x Grifinória que abriria o campeonato de quadribol daquele ano. Não tinha dormido muito bem, nem conseguia ser concentrar em nada, não parava de sair da sua cabeça a sua iminente morte.

- Boa sorte Potter, Boa sorte Thomas – falou um dos seus amigos

Alvo acenou agradecendo e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Hugo e Rose conversando. Rose teria que liderar as líder das torcidas enquanto Hugo e Alvo teriam que jogar.

- Como você está Al? – perguntou a prima preocupada

- Cansado – sorriu triste – mas Cory Thomas está louco atrás de você. Ele que receber boa sorte.

Rose revirou os olhos.

- Não estou com paciência para vida normal – suspirou – Alexis Alejandro estava atrás do capitão. Parece que não vai conseguir jogar hoje

- Droga – bufou Alvo – agora só falta Thomas dizer que não vai jogar e ficamos sem apanhador.

- Calma Al – pediu Hugo – eu agarro todas

Alvo sorriu para primo enquanto Rose murmurava um "convencido"

Os barulhos das líderes de torcida explodiam pelo estagio enquanto os jogadores brigavam pelas goles no ar. Rose estava em cima de uma das pirâmides encarando Penélope Zabini, a irmã mais nova dos irmãos Zabini. Penélope sorria fria para ela e Rose tinha certeza que ela ia aprontar algo. Era o mesmo sorriso que Lani dava quando ia vencer.

- Meninas se preparem a sonserina vai fazer algo novo – avisou Rose

E não deu outra. Pela primeira vez desde que se introduziu aquela tradição em Hogwarts foi usado magia. As garotas da sonserina criaram assas em seus tênis braços, asas que lembravam mais pequenas serpentes. Possibilitando saltos mais altos.

- Rose – chamou uma das suas amigas – não vamos conseguir superar isso

- Nós somos melhores – afirmou à ruiva – não precisamos de magia para brilhar

- UUUUUUUH – berrou Lisa Campbell – parece que a briga das líder das torcidas estão aumentando. Zabini e Weasley estão trocando ofensas de baixo escalão. VAI LÁ WEASLEY, desculpa professora, mas tadinha da Rose ela vai ser espancada mentalmente pela irmã da rainha do mal. Porém no céu – sorriu a loira de olhos incríveis azuis trocando de assusto rapidamente antes que algum professor a tirasse dali – Grifinória dispara no placar. Christine Rosier arremessou a bola em direção ao gol de Hugo Weasley. UUUUUUUUUUUUHL WEASLY agarrou – berrou alegre Lisa – e Alvo já saiu voando desviando do balanço manda pelo Edward Zabini e Malfoy e GOOOOOL

No canto mais alto Landise via o pomo infelizmente Cory também viu. Ela só tinha duas escolhas. Pegar o pomo é perde ou não pegar e deixar sonserina perde por uma margem muito grande.

- Esse pomo é meu – sorriu a morena rumando em direção ao solo

No chão as líderes pararam e admiraram a queda dos dois apanhadores. Penélope, morena de cabelos lisos e olhos do mesmo tom castanho dos irmãos, sorria alegre pela irmã, não importava se ia perde. Sua irmã, sua família iriam vencer.

- VAI LÁ LANI – berrou

- E Zabini captura o pomo – falou Lisa – mas mesmo assim a vitória é da Grifinória

Lily saiu de fininho de perto de todos queria descansar sua cabeça estava latejando. Viu as amigas de Lani da sonserina correndo para parabenizá-la e os leões berrando por obter mais uma vitória perfeita.

- Lily – chamou uma voz bem conhecida sua – vamos dar uma voltinha

- David – falou assustada – eu preciso falar com Roxanne – inventou

- Você pode fazer isso depois, meu amor – sorriu ele – agora temos assuntos para resolver.

- David por favor – pediu ela

- Você é uma namorada perfeita – comentou ele arrastando para um canto que ninguém poderia os ver – e agora vais ver o que eu preciso

-ME LARGA – berrou ela tentando o empurrar, mas David a prendeu contra a parede e a beijou a força

- Também te amo ruivinha minha – sorriu ele – agora me conte sobre as questões da prova de poções, todas as respostas.

Lily tentou bloquear a mente, mas estava já cansada e nunca havia conseguido controlar sua mente. Era uma das poucas coisas que odiava ter puxado o pai.

- Vamos Li – falou David com a voz mais controlada – veja para mim a prova.

Um fluxo de imagens do dia da prova explodiu na mente da ruiva. Trazendo uma forte dor em toda a extensão da sua cabeça.

- Veja as questões –mandou

Lily começou a tremer. Seus olhos lacrimejavam pela dor forte que sentia. Não enxergava mais o presente. Ela estava no meio. Futuro na sua cabeça, presente no seu corpo. Uma nova corrente de dor correu pelo seu corpo. Ela sabia que as visões quando eram forçadas pioraram, mas aquela vez estava insuportável.

David segurou Lily antes que ela desabasse, porém ele sabia que ela tinha visto o que queria. Apontou a varinha para testa da ruiva pegou as imagens e a deixou no chão.

- Obrigada moranguinho – deu um beijo forçado nela – até depois

Giovanni sentiu sua joia queimar e sentiu seu corpo impelir para frente. O anel parecia o guiar para canto escuro perto do estádio, mas longe da vista de qualquer um. Escutou o que parecia ser um soluço.

- Nós temos que parar de nós encontrar assim – falou sorrindo, mas logo sorriso sumiu quando viu que Lily não estava apenas chorando ou reclamando de dor.

Suas lagrimas atuais eram vermelhas, seu cabelo sempre lindo parecia sem vida, seu corpo todo tremia e ela mal conseguia se manter acorda.

- Por favor – pediu ele pegando a varinha e apontando para ruiva – de certo

Murmurou um feitiço que lembrava a sua mãe fazer sempre que se machucava e respirou aliviado quando viu Lily o reconhecer.

- obrigada – sorriu vacilante – acho daqui a pouco vou te contratar como meu herói particular

- O que aconteceu Li? – perguntou ele secando as lagrimas e criando fogo para aquecê-los.

- Nada, só tive uma visão qualquer – comentou sem encontrar seus olhos.

A ruiva temia a reação do grupo ao imaginar que alguém sabia do segredo deles. Alguém com coragem o suficiente para querer usar para seu bem próprio.

- Tudo bem não pergunto mais nada – respondeu Gio – você mente muito mal.

Lily corou e Gio sorriu

- Mas o que acha de eu contar uma história?

Lily acenou concordando enquanto descansava a cabeça no ombro do moreno

- Um dia minha mamma me pegou escalando...

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava mais animado que nunca. Depois da vitoria contra o time da sonserina os Grifinórios resolveram fazer uma comemoração melhor ainda, e quando o pessoal do time chegou ao salão comunal todos começaram a gritar e então a festa começou oficialmente. Todos felizes com a vitoria e animados para o próximo jogo.

Alvo estava cansado e trazia um livro na mão. Viu que Rose e Roxi dançavam animadas e Lily conversava em um canto qualquer com Hugo, de uma maneira preocupada. Ele estava nervoso, porque agora, eles teriam que ir até o fim, ou morreriam. Balançou a cabeça e usou sua joia, viu que Lily o procurou pelo salão e a chamou com a mão. A ruiva e Hugo foram até as primas que dançavam animadamente na pista e fizeram sinal para o moreno que estava sentado afastado de todos.

-O que foi Alvo ? –Lily perguntou assim que eles chegaram.

-Eu e a Zabini achamos esse livro –ele disse apontando para o livro em sua mão.

-E o que tem de tão interessante nele ? –Hugo perguntou sentando ao lado do moreno.

-O feitiço –ele não precisou dizer mais nada, as meninas ficaram na frente dos dois garotos, para ninguém mais ver o que eles conversavam.

-Ual –Rose falou olhando para os ingredientes do pré-feitiço.

-É, Rose, o mais difícil vai ser acharmos esses ingredientes –Alvo disse como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Alvo começou a explicar como eles fariam o tal ritual e que o pré-feitiço era essencial para que tudo desse certo na transformação deles. Toda hora os cinco paravam de ler e falar do feitiço para dar oi as pessoas que passavam e falavam com eles. Os primos e a irmã entenderam rapidinho e ele deu graças a Merlin por todos serem inteligentes , ou ele teria outra dor de cabeça. Agora mais que nunca eles precisavam acabar com aquilo.

Rose estava sentada na sua cama. As outras garotas deveriam estar dormindo ainda, ela tinha acabado de receber a resposta de sua carta, a que havia mandado a James, estava com medo de abrir e não haver nada que pudesse ser usado para ajudá-los, mas se encheu de coragem e abriu.

"Bom dia minha pimentinha

Espero não ter te acordado com a carta esse horário, mas agora estou madrugando. E eu estou ótimo, melhor impossível. Eu encontrei algumas coisas sobre Charles Ambrosi, e me pergunto qual professor louco está fazendo minha priminha predileta – não deixe as meninas lerem isso –estudar tanto , relaxa mais Rosinha, agora tenho que ir. Beijos!

Do mais gato, legal e inteligente Potter"

Rose riu da carta e pegou o anexo que James colocou nela, leu tudo e se levantou. Precisava se encontrar com os outros antes da primeira aula, eles precisavam saber da historia de Charles.

-Qual é a novidade Weasley ?- Scorpius perguntou assim que todos chegaram. Rose havia marcado uma reunião antes do café da manhã e ele estava irritado. Não queria ler a mente da ruiva porque a ultima vez que tinha feito isso ela lhe ameaçou , disse que enfiaria qualquer coisa ela estivesse em mãos pela goela abaixo. E ele definitivamente não estava pronto para morrer, ainda mais pela Weasley.

-James me mandou uma carta contando mais sobre a vida do Charles –ela disse todos olharam interessada para a ruiva que começou a ler – Charles Ambrosi ficou conhecido pelo seu atentado e roubo de um objeto mágico. O garoto foi acusado de roubar um objeto, qual o nunca foi divulgado. Charles nasceu em Londres, filho de trouxas o garoto sempre foi um bom aluno e exemplar, por isso ao ser pego roubando um objeto tão especial e infringindo regras foi um momento de grande surpresa para seus professores e até mesmo para seus pais. Depois de ser descoberto o garoto não foi julgado, porque alguns dias depois ele morreu de uma maneira misteriosa e... –Rose não conseguiu terminar de ler, porque Melissa deu um gritinho animado que fez a ruiva para somente para olhá-la.

-Esperem aqui –a Loira disse correndo até a pequena bolsa que ela havia deixado em um pequeno sofá e voltou com folhas antigas de jornal nas mãos –eu sei que objeto é esse –ela disse animada e apontou para o objeto – Ele está no ministério da magia. –ela mostrou a matéria e todos começaram a olhar, alguns olhares receosos, o olhar serio de Alvo demonstrava que talvez eles precisassem tomar decisões drásticas.

-Acho que vamos ter que invadir o ministério –Scorpius disse e então todos se calaram, Lucy o olhou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Landsie balançava a cabeça como se não concordasse.

Então o grupo de dividiu. Lucy , Rose , Alvo , Done e Hugo apoiaram Landsie quando ela disse que seria idiotice invadir o ministério. Mas ao contrario deles Roxi, Giovanni, Lily, Edward e Melissa apoiaram a decisão de Scorpius. E então uma pequena guerrinha começou entre eles, todos discutindo para saber se iriam ou não invadir o ministério e depois de muita relutância por parte de alguns e insistência por parte de outros a ideia seria : Na próxima visita a Hogsmead eles invadiriam o ministério!

O dia seguinte chegou trazendo uma onda a mais de tristeza em Lucy. Sua mãe havia sido liberada do hospital e ela sentia medo que algo acontecesse com eles mais uma vez. Estava sentada na mesa da Lufa-Lufa que por ser cedo demais haviam pouquíssimas pessoas no salão principal. Ela estava apenas esperando, estava ali esperando o tempo passar, nem fome sentia, por isso seu café da manhã estava intocado.

O ruivo tinha acordado cedo demais, estava morrendo de sono ainda, mas com todo o barulho que Sebastian – um dos seus companheiros de dormitório –estava fazendo. O moreno roncava a noite toda e ainda falava dormindo. Hugo quando achou que não aguentaria mais se arrumou e rumou para o salão principal. E assim que chegou sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Lucy estava sentada na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, a loira estava quieta e parecia tão desanimada que ele foi até ela.

-Oi –ele disse com um sorriso pequeno e a loira sorriu tristemente.

-Oi Hugo –ela falou e então ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-Nossa o café da manhã da Lufa-Lufa está tão ruim assim é ? –ele perguntou e ela negou –então porque não está comendo ?

-Não sinto vontade, é como se os problemas neutralizassem a minha fome.

-Se você comer um pouco eu te conto um segredo meu –ele disse e ela sorriu. Ela então começou a tomar o café da manhã. Algum tempo depois os dois saiam juntos pelo castelo enquanto o moreno lhe contava o pequeno segredo que prometeu.

-Ah você só pode estar mentindo Hugo –ela disse rindo.

-Não, não é. Mamãe disse que eu tinha um amigo imaginário e que ela ria horrores, Lousse era o nome dele... –os dois voltaram a rir e continuaram conversando. Às vezes ter um amigo para te animar é bem melhor do que sofrer sozinho.

Ed estava pronunciando um feitiço difícil, estava sem camisa e com um calça preta, lia o livro a sua frente com tanta determinação que parecia ser outra pessoa. Seu rosto aparentava um cansaço descomunal, como se houvesse feito muito esforço há pouco tempo. Respirou fundo e virou a pagina e assim que pronunciou a primeira palavra sentiu que tinha mais alguém ali. Se deparou uma Landsie de braços cruzados e com um expressão seria.

-Ele ainda te obriga a fazer isso ? –ela perguntou balançando a cabeça e Ed fechou o livro rápido.

-Lani isso é só um...

-Edward você não pode se curvar as decisões dele a vida toda –ela disse e ele deu de ombros.

-Blaise não se contenta com pouco Lani –ele disse com um frieza tão absurda que a irmã resolveu intervir.

-Não faça mais isso –ela disse –por mim –falou deixando que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos.

-Lani por favor...

-Por mim –ela disse e então abraçou o irmão. Era por essas e outras que tinha raiva do pai, ele sempre gostou de manipular tudo em sua volta e Ed era um dos seus brinquedos prediletos. Mas ela não ia deixar isso ficar assim, não mesmo!

Alguns poderiam chamar de mesa do café da manhã, mas parecia mais uma competição. De um lado a ruiva mais divertida de Hogwarts, e do outro o loiro mais charmoso que o colégio já viu. Os dois estava em uma disputa silenciosa, era como se quisessem mostrar um ao outros do que eram capazes. Scorpius estava sentado com Mari e toda hora roubava beijos da loira e Rose estava conversando animada mente com Cory que beijava a ruiva o tempo todo.

A rivalidade dos dois estava a tal ponto que quando Cory dava um beijo em Rose , Scorpius retribuía em Marie. Rose sorriu para Cory e então lhe deu um beijo, esse foi o ponto alto da briga dos dois, porque Scorpius retribuiu animado o beijo em Marie e então a mesa da Sonserina choveu em palmas. Rose parou o beijo com Cory para 'entender' o porquê das palmas e então viu que o Scorpius não só beijava Marie como agora a carregava para fora do salão principal sob aplausos dos alunos da Sonserina. Scorpius saiu do salão com Marie com só um pensamento na cabeça Scorpius 1 x Rose 0.

Lily estava escondida, ou pelo menos era isso que achava. Estava fugindo de David, estava tão confusa que não sabia o que fazer. A sala precisa parecia ser um bom esconderijo, ele nunca a encontraria ali. É claro que uma hora ela teria que sair dali, mas por enquanto queria só se afastar do garoto. Ficou tão perdida em seus devaneios que não percebeu que o moreno de olhos azuis a olhava.

-Se escondendo ? –ele perguntou e a ruiva se encolhei de susto, ao ver quem era deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim –ela preferiu ser franca –e você ?

-Só queria um canto em que eu pudesse lembrar-se de casa –disse e ela percebeu que a decoração agora parecia mais familiar.

-Sei como é, não estou tão longe de casa quanto você, mas sinto muitas saudades também. Quer fazer algo para se animar ? –ela perguntou e ele sorriu.

-Tem uma coisa, mas não sei se a senhorita saberia fazer...

-Ah Gio, eu posso tentar –ela levantou pulando e então ele imaginou algo –o que vamos fazer ? Me diz Giovanni! –mas nem precisou que o moreno dissesse.

Em frente aos dois uma cozinha havia aparecido, com ingredientes e tudo para 'meterem a mão na massa'. Giovanni pegou um avental e deu a Lily e então os dois começaram a trabalhar. Ele explicava tudo a ruiva direitinho e ela fazia igual. E assim que as duas pizzas foram para o forno eles tentaram arrumar a bagunça, mas foi em vão e antes que a pizza estivesse pronta os dois estavam sujos de farinha e rindo horrores. Depois de alguns feitiços a pizza ficou pronta e os dois a comeram rindo e contando historias.

Alvo estava quase pegando no sono, se não fosse Rose que toda hora o cutucava o moreno teria dormido ali. Eles estavam na aula do professor Neville, a aula de Herbologia não era nem um pouco agradável para o garoto, mas dormir era algo inaceitável, por isso quando Rose lhe deu um beliscão ele voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Foi então que viu a mulher ao lado de Neville.

Ela era alta morena e tinha feições severas, a principio ele pensou que ela fosse alguém do passado do professor, mas então ela começou a analisar todos que estavam na estufa, ele desviou o olhar para que ela não percebesse que ele poderia vê-la. E por alguns segundos ele não a viu mais. Voltou a prestar atenção na aula e então ouviu Neville falando algo sobre a planta que eles estavam estudando.

Estava com tanto sono...Porque não poderia dormir um pouco ? Com esse pensamento ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos e então começou um sonho estranho em que ele lutava contra comensais para salvar sua irmã e dessa maneira ouviu alguém chamá-lo, no exato momento em que ele lançava um feitiço no sonho.

-BUM –o moreno acordou assustado e então como se ainda estivesse no sonho lançou o feitiço. Viu então que a fantasma que havia lhe acordado ria horrores, O feitiço tinha atingido a estufa que agora parecia ter ido ao chão, porque não se via mais nada dela. Neville olhou para o estrago que Alvo havia feito e balançou a cabeça.

-Detenção senhor Potter –Alvo ia falar algo, mas Rose pisou em seu pé fazendo com que ele sentisse uma dor infernal...É, o dia já não estava começando nada bem!

Melissa estava em um tipo de aula, era para algumas quintanistas. Segundo Melissa como as Corvinais sempre foram lembradas por serem as mais belas de Hogwarts as meninas precisavam já se preparar para não fazer feio, por isso no horário do almoço elas tinham aula com ela. A primeira era de etiqueta que acontecia sempre as segundas e as terças aconteciam as de maquiagem, que eram as que estavam acontecendo agora.

-Tiff! Pelo amor de Merlin, tire isso do rosto! Qual é a primeira regra de uma maquiagem bem feita ? –ela perguntou e as meninas responderam em uníssono.

-Não exagerar na dose.

-É isso ai, terá uma advertência Tiffany, sem maquiagem forte durante a vida toda- ela disse seriamente –seu rosto é bonito você é tão linda, vem cá –ela chamou a menina e então pegou um batom nude e passou nela, depois um blush de maneira delicada para que ficasse leve, e por fim marcou os olhos dela com um delineador preto.

- Merci –Tiff disse voltou para seu lugar.

-Agora vou ensinar a voz uma maquiagem para noite, mas lembrem da primeira regra, ok ? –ela perguntou e as garotas assentiram.

Ela pegou o estojo de maquiagem e chamou a menina que usaria como exemplo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse passar a base na garota, à maquiagem pulou de sua mão. As garotas tomaram um susto imenso e então os batons de Mel começaram a pular da bolsa como se ganhassem vida própria. Ela deu um grito alto quando ouviu a risada impertinente de Done Montery.

-O que você fez com ...

-Acho que nem seu estojo de maquiagem te aguenta mais Barbie –ele disse rindo e então continuou andando sem ligar para as pragas e xingamentos que Melissa lhe lançava.

-Vocês, procurem minha maquiagem, eu estou em choque –ela disse se sentando como se tivesse recebido um grande choque. Ela não sabia se encontraria toda sua maquiagem, mas deu ma coisa ela tinha certeza, se vingaria de Done Montery!

Roxanne estava no salão principal. A morena almoçava tranquilamente quando avistou o irmão, ele estava discutindo com Lucy –como sempre –os dois eram primos e melhores amigos e discordavam de tudo. Ela deixou a comida de lado e foi até a mesa da grifinória, chegou bem perto de onde ele está e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha que fez com que o menino saltasse com o susto.

-Nossa você me deu um susto Roxi –ele disse e ela riu, o menino ouviu um rapaz da grifinória dizer "Queria eu tomar um susto desse" e o fuzilou com o olhar –o que veio fazer aqui ?

-Vim te chamar para dar uma volta, conversar sobre aquele assunto –ela falou e ele assentiu sorrindo.

-Vamos –o menino se levantou e então os dois foram caminhando para fora do salão, ela passou o abraço por cima do ombro dele e os dois foram juntos para a jardim.

-O que acha que podemos dar a ela ? –Roxi perguntou assim que sentaram na grama.

-A mamãe gosta de livros... –ele disse e ela riu afagando os cabelos ruivos do irmão –ou talvez aquela bolsa que ela disse que queria –ele falou e ela colocou a mão no queixo como se pensasse em algo, Fred já sabia que aquilo era sinal de algum plano.

-Eu pensei em fazermos um jantar especial para ela –ela disse –Um dia na verdade, nós a tiramos de casa com a ajuda do papai, preparamos tudo, vestidos, algo para o jantar e as surpresinhas –Roxi falou e Fred gostou da ideia.

-É, se lembra quanto cozinhamos para ela...Mas nós somos péssimos nisso Roxi!

-Por isso eu falei com a vovó, ela disse que ajuda numa boa. Então só teremos que arrumar a casa e fazer aquela surpresa que estávamos pensando desde o ano passado –ela disse e então os dois bateram as mãos como cumprimento.

-Você é genial Roxi –ele disse pulando em cima da irmã que caiu deitada no gramado e então ela começou a fazer cosquinhas no ruivo. Os dois firam um bom tempo rindo e então ficaram deitados olhando para as nuvens.

-Aquela parece um hipogrifo –Roxi disse.

-Não, ela parece um dragão –ele disse e os dois riram.

-Você é muito exagerado meu pequeno –Ela disse então olhou para ele –senti falta disso.

-Disso que ?

-Ficar com você, é bom ficar pertinho do meu irmãozinho –ela disse abraçando o irmão, os dois agora estavam sentados –eu te amo muito seu monstrinho.

-E eu te amo mais ainda monstrona –os dois riram com a brincadeira que faziam desde sempre e então ela o abraçou. A amizade deles e irmandade sempre seria mais forte que tudo.

-E então como vamos dividir isso ? –Edward perguntou e então Lily se levantou.

-Vai ser dividido em duplas, ou trios –ela disse.

-É, acho que pode ser assim mesmo –Gio falou –agora temos que dividir.

-Eu posso fazer a poção com ajuda de alguém –Rose disse e Melissa se voluntariou a ajudar à ruiva.

-Malfoy, Zabini e Potter, vocês vão ficar encarregados de conseguir ingredientes proibidos –Melissa falou apontando para os dois sonserinos e o grifinório.

-Hugo e Lily poderiam pegar os ingredientes mais fáceis, da sala da Kenwood –Rose disse com um sorriso maroto, ela sabia que no ultimo projeto do ano anterior o irmão e a prima tinham feito isso, pois queriam incrementar o projeto e só haviam ingredientes na sala da Kenwood, por isso ela os selecionou para isso –e Roxi e Gio podem distrair Kenwood. Todos de acordo ? –ela perguntou e todo mundo assentiu.

-Mãos a obra –Melissa disse e então eles começaram a sair da sala. Landsie não havia sido selecionada para nenhum tarefa assim com a outra garota ali.

-O que a gente vai fazer ? –Lucy perguntou. Assim que eles haviam chegado na sala precisa Landsie pediu para que ela ficasse, pois teriam o que fazer.

-Você verá logo, logo...

Scorpius, Alvo e Ed estavam em uma das salas mais secretas de Hogwarts. Ela dava para o deposito de ingredientes, um lugar pouco conhecido, mas que já havia sido visitado pelo moreno. Eles entraram no lugar pelo alçapão, e assim que desceram as escadas encontraram um lugar totalmente diferente de todos de Hogwarts. Os três começaram a olhar a lista que as meninas haviam dado e foram em busca dos ingredientes, era um mais horrível que o outro...

-Ei isso é o que eu estou pensando ? –Ed falou olhando com nojo para um pote de cor verde musgo.

-Eca, que horror –Scorpius disse –serio mesmo que elas vão colocar isso na poção ?

-Vão e é melhor as mocinhas deixarem de frescura e continuarem a pegar os ingredientes, antes que alguém apareça por aqui –Alvo disse e então os sonserinos o fuzilaram com o olhar, mas continuaram pegando os objetos. Se continuassem daquele jeito, aquela poção não sairia nunca!

Os quatro estavam apostos. Gio e Roxi estavam no corredor do lado esquerdo e Hugo e Lily no do lado direito. Os dois últimos vestidos com a capa de Alvo. O plano era fácil, eles distrairiam a professora a qualquer custo enquanto os outros roubavam alguns ingredientes. Roxi levantou uma das mãos e deu o sinal. E então Lily colocou a cabeça para fora da capa e piscou para a prima. Depois voltou a ficar invisível.

-Que comece o show – Roxi disse sorrindo e então deu um grito alto, sabia que Kenwood odiava gritos no corredor da sua sala –Você não presta Matarazzo –ela disse gritando e então seus olhos começaram a se encher de água como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

-O que eu fiz... –ele falou e ela deu um grito mais alto ainda.

Em sua sala a professora Kenwood escrevia uma carta , assim que ouviu o grito pegou a carta pôs no bolso da capa e então saiu da sala a procura de quem estava interrompendo sua paz. E o que encontrou a fez revirar os olhos. Giovanni Matarazzo, um aluno do sexto ano estava desesperado enquanto Roxanne Weasley, gritava e chorava de uma maneira escandalosa.

-Porque você fez isso comigo –ela disse e então o garoto tentou chegar perto...

-O que está acontecendo aqui ? –ela perguntou e Roxi se jogou em cima da professora a abraçando. Gio segurou a vontade de rir e fingiu cara de desespero.

-Eu estou grávida –ela disse –e ele quer que eu mate o bebê –Roxi disse e Gio arregalou os olhos mais ainda. Kenwood afastou a garota e então os olhou de maneira reprovadora.

-E porque estão gritando na porta da minha sala ? –ela perguntou severa

-Tecnicamente, não estamos na porta da sua sala –Roxi falou e Gio assentiu.

-Ah, poupem-me , tinham que ser Corvinais –ela disse – são os mais insuportáveis, nem os grifinório superam vocês! –ela disse e então deu meia-volta, ia terminar sua carta...

-Ai –Roxi fez uma cara de dor e espanto tão convincente que a professora de poções voltou para olhá-la.

-O que acontece agora Weasley ? –ela perguntou enquanto a menina segurava a barriga, e Gio a segurava enquanto balançava a varinha e fazia um feitiço que Roxi tinha lhe ensinado alguns minutos antes.

-O bebê –ela falou e a professora percebeu que a roupa da garota agora estava suja de sangue.

-Pra ala hospitalar agora –ela disse levitando a menina e andando depressa. Assim que eles saíram do corredor Lily e Hugo saíram da sala, tinham conseguido o que queriam.

Na ala hospitalar Roxi conversava com a assistente de Madame Pomfrey que tinha estudado com James. Kenwood estava do lado de fora com Gio enquanto a garota "examinava" Roxi. Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando de outro paciente,um menino que havia caído da vassoura e tinha quebrado muitos ossos.

-Por favor Marise –ele disse falando baixinho com a menina –você só tem que mentir para a Kenwood...

-Como eu posso fazer isso Roxi ? –ela perguntou – você é virgem ela vai querer saber de algo mais detalhado e... –ela falou e morena ficou corada ao ouvir a palavra "virgem" na mesma frase em que a palavra "você".

-Vai por mim, ela só vai querer saber se eu perdi ou não o bebê, e feche a mente, ouvi dizer que ela é uma ótima Legimentes –ela disse e então a garota saiu, alguns minutos depois voltou.

-Ela acreditou. Foi embora falando algo sobre Corvinais serem os piores...

-Posso ir ? –Roxi perguntou e Marise assentiu –Te devo uma Mar...

-E eu vou cobrar –Marise sorriu e Roxi saiu com Gio da ala hospitalar.

-Acho que você pode ganhar aquele premio trouxa...Oscto de melhor atriz...

-Oscar, e talvez eu ganhe mesmo –Roxi disse e os dois riram.

-É Zabini , porque estamos aqui ? –Lucy perguntou olhando em volta. Elas estavam no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

-Queria poder conversar em paz com você –ela disse.

-Mas e as outras garotas...?

-Elas não vão subir, eu mandei –ela disse –e só para prevenir coloquei um feitiço –ela disse apontando para a porta –Nós estamos aqui por causa de você.

-O que eu fiz ? –Lucy perguntou arregalando os olhos e Lani sorriu.

-Não fez nada, eu como sou uma pessoa muito boazinha e caridosa queria conversar com você –ela disse –sobre o que aconteceu aos seus pais –ela disse e Lucy abaixou a cabeça – levante a cabeça Maris, não é porque aconteceu algo de ruim com eles que você tem que se culpar por toda a vida. Sei que não sou o modelo numero 1 para dar conselhos muito menos à voz, mas não quero que fique triste assim, você tem que seguir em frente, não estou dizendo para aceitar ou se conformar com o que aconteceu, não, longe disso. Mas se você não pode ajudá-los, e tem que entender isso –assim que Landsie terminou de falar, Lucy falou com a voz embargada.

-Minha irmã –ela disse tentando limpar as lágrimas que caiam desesperadamente de seus olhos –se ela estivesse lá...Se eles tivessem ferido ela –ela não conseguiu continuar e então abraçou Landsie.

-Chora Lucy –Lani continuou enquanto afagava o cabelo da loira –mas vai me prometer, que depois de chorar todas suas mágoas você vai deixar esse assunto de lado, vai esquecer e colocar um sorriso nesse seu rosto... –ela se calou, não chamaria a garota de sem graça –só prometa –ela disse e então Lucy balançou a cabeça e continuou chorando. Landsie não era de emocionar, mas enquanto Lucy chorava ela derramou uma ou duas lágrimas, ela não sabia o que sentiria se alguém atacasse sua família, mas sabia que nunca iria querer passar por isso. Por esse motivo deixou que a loira chorasse, era como se de alguma forma ela estivesse lavando a alma.

Done estava que um esquema tático todo em mãos. Ele estava organizando o plano para invadirem o ministério. Como era um dos que melhor conhecia o lugar estava vendo as melhores saídas, entradas e tudo que eles poderiam usar para não serem pegos. Ele estava tão concentrado que só depois de mais uma batida ele viu que a coruja negra trazia um carta para ele. Pegou a carta e abriu receoso.

"Eu conheço todos os seus segredos. Todos seus medos, angustias e dilemas. O que acha que sua família que é tão amiga do ministério vai fazer quando descobrir que o filho é um ladrão ?"

Ele olhou intrigado para a carta. Ela começava e acabava de maneira misteriosa e agora, o que ele faria ?

Fim do capitulo 6


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 The Ministry

-Alguém pode me explicar porque estamos aqui mesmo ? –Landsie perguntou irritada – Por acaso algum de vocês pensa em usar uma dessas arvores para ir até o ministério ? –ela perguntou com sarcasmo e Alvo balançou a cabeça um pouco irritado.

-Zabini , você sabe que nós vamos de Testrálios –ele disse e ela bateu o pé. Scorpius e Ed estavam perto e sabiam que esse gesto vindo da morena não era nada bom.

-Quem você pensa que é em Potter? Porque eu tenho que ir nesses...

-Ér...Eu dei a ideia –Lucy falou um pouco nervosa –é a única maneira de irmos sem sermos notados, e além disso já que vamos matar algumas aulas temos que ir de uma maneira que ninguém saiba que saímos, se formos de vassouras as pessoas podem perceber – Lucy falou , mas Landsie não parecia tão convencida.

-Não concordo muito em matar aulas , mas é por uma boa causa –Rose falou fazendo com que Scorpius revirasse os olhos.

-Eles estão aqui ? –Roxi perguntou olhando em volta e Alvo apontou para o lugar onde estavam os bifes que eles haviam trazido.

-Estão. Agora vocês poderiam subir por favor ? –Alvo falou com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, ele ajudou os primos e a irmã a subir, depois Lucy, Melissa, Done, Ed e Scorpius...Landsie estava com os braços cruzados quando ele ofereceu a mão para que ela pudesse subir –Zabini você poderia deixar de chilique ? Vai nos atrasar –ele disse e ela segurou sua mão, ainda desconfiada.

-Porque temos que ir nisso mesmo ? –Landsie perguntou com um olhar desolado e Alvo riu. Mesmo segurando à mão do Grifinório a morena não conseguiu subir – eu não consigo subir nisso –ela disse – eu...

-Vem cá – O moreno subiu primeiro no Testrálio e depois deu à mão a morena que por incrível que pareça não se queixou de ir com o moreno. Foi meio desconcertante , mas a sonserina não reclamou.

Durante o trajeto Alvo ria horrores dos sonserinos, e toda hora fazia uma piadinha quando Zabini ou Malfoy olhava diretamente para baixo. As meninas pareciam bem mais atentas e preferiam só olhar para o céu, já a Sonserina em sua frente permanecia calada, talvez fosse medo de olhar para baixo ou de estar voando em algo invisível para ela, mas Landsie estava calada, isso surpreendeu até Alvo...

Done olhava nervoso para os lados, aquilo era a maior loucura que já tinha feito em toda sua vida. Ele ia invadir o ministério. Melissa estava ao seu lado apontando a varinha para Rose, Alvo e o próprio Done os transfigurando em pessoas mais velhas e suas roupas de agentes do ministério.

- Prontos? – perguntou meio nervoso, quando viu todos acenarem concordando, começou a guiar o grupo para a entrada do ministério.

- Sempre achei essa entrada ridícula – comentou Edward – algo tão trouxa

- Cala boca – mandou Lani – temos que fingir que somos daqui

- Acho que estas andando muito com Potter – Edward revirou os olhos – estas ficando chata que nem ele

- Vocês dois não sabem ficar quietos? – perguntou Alvo quando entravam na cabine telefônica

- Viu – debochou Edward fugindo do tapa de Lani

- Bom dia – falou uma voz mal morada– bem vindo ao ministério da magia. Digam seu nome e o que desejam fazer

Done revirou os olhos, ele sabia muito bem que estava atrás da linha. Havia algumas semanas que colocaram um aborto para atender a chamadas e este odiava o trabalho. O loiro conhecia todo ministério, graças a seus pais. Amigos pessoais do ministério e com grande influencia ali dentro.

- O gostoso – apontou para si – a Barbie – apontou para Melissa que bufava – a ruiva – aponto para Rose – a vidente – para Lily – o sem noção – apontou para Hugo – a loirinha – apontou para Lucy – o idiota – apontou para Scorpius – o gêmeo do mal e a gêmea do mal – apontou para Zabinis – o avatar – apontou para Gio – a cura – para Roxanne – mediador – apontou para Alvo que revira os olhos pela idiotice do Done – missão 007

- Bem vindos ao mistério da magia – falou a voz mal humorada

- 007? – riu Lily – acho que tas vendo filmes trouxas de mais Done

- Espere até nós estivermos indo embora – sorriu o loiro – estou louco para falar Hasta La vista baby

Átrio do ministério era como sempre elegante. A fonte que havia mudado a 26 anos atrás havia se tornado em um grupo de seres de mãos dadas: um elfo, um bruxo, um trouxa, centauro, lobisomem, duente, vella, sereiano. Da suas bocas saiam jatos de água e em volta da fonte estavam todos os nomes de quem morreu e lutou na guerra contra Voldemort. Lily havia se tornado a guia, já que Done não fazia idéia onde podia estar o objeto que precisavam.

- Tem certeza que consegues fazer isso, Potter? – perguntou Edward meio confuso.

A ruiva estava no meio deles com os olhos quase brancos e fixos do nada.

- Pior que ela pode – comentou Scorpius – ela esta buscando o nosso futuro e assim ver onde estamos e onde está o ...

- Ali – apontou Lily – esta lá embaixo

Rose olhou para prima, ela tremia de leve e podia perceber que Alvo começava a ficar preocupado com a irmã. Se aproximou de Lily e murmurou no seu ouvido.

- Deixe te ajudar – pediu

- Rose não – falou Lily, mas já era tarde de mais. Rose já estava a tocando com a intenção de ver o futuro.

Uma forte dor explodiu dentro da cabeça de Rose a fazendo parar e curvar o corpo para frente em posição fetal. Mil imagens diferentes explodiram em sua mente. Ela podia ver ela mais velha ao lado de Emma, podia ver uma guerra gritos choros desespero.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Lucy preocupada

- Ela tentou me ajudar – comentou Lily preocupada

Roxanne se aproximou da sua prima e a tocou. Logo Rose voltou ao normal e as dores assim como a visão que não compreendia sumiram.

- Acho melhor continuamos – falou Lani ao perceber que a ruiva está bem – antes que alguém repare em nós

Ao chegar ao ultimo andar. Viram-se na seção mais restrita do ministério. Rose e Done montaram guarda perto dos elevadores e Scorpius ficaria ali perto ao perceber uma ameaça na mente daqueles dois tinha a obrigação de avisar o resto. Lily, por sua vez, parou na frente de uma porta e olhou para o lado. Ela conseguia ver seu pai ali, andando até aquela mesma porta.

" _Harry se virou para a porta preta e simples. Depois de sonhar meses com essa imagem, ele finalmente estava al._

_-Vamos – sussurrou, e saiu à frente pelo corredor, Luna logo atrás, olhando com a boa ligeiramente aberta_

_- Ok ouçam – disse Harry, parando outra vez em menos de dois metros da porta – Talvez..talvez umas duas pessoas devessem ficar aqui para...vigiar e .._

_- E como é que vamos avisar se tiver alguma coisa – perguntou Gina"_

Alvo percebeu que Lily não se mexia e logo podia ver Charles ali piscando para ele.

- Estão no caminho certo, Potter – comentou Charles – mas esse lugar não é sem proteção como no passado. Eu não consigo entrar lá dentro. Sua irmã não sabe mais que parte esta, no passado, no presente ou no futuro.

- CHARLES – berrou Alvo mas o fantasma já havia sumido – Lucy fica aqui com a Lily ok?

- Mas precisamos dela – reclamou Edward

- Eu preciso dela bem - reforçou Alvo – e ela não vai ficar bem lá dentro. Ela já não esta bem

- Eu fico, pode deixar Alvo – sorriu Lucy levando uma Lily que parecia estar sem vida, como se um dementador tivesse roubado sua alma.

Os setes andavam calmamente em direção à porta. Dentro havia uma curva cheia delas. Alvo sabia que Charles queria que ele seguissem em frente, ele não podia entrar ali.

- É essa – apontou para porta o fantasma

- Obrigado Charles – agradeceu Alvo – então vocês tem certeza disso? – perguntou olhando para Lani

- Por que está olhando para mim, Potter? – questionou Landsie – eu garanto que é você que vai sair correndo pedindo ajuda do papai

- Sem brigas – pediu Melissa abrindo a porta.

O local era escuro e no fundo uma cálice antigo estava em destaque. Era de um tom prateado com um símbolo estranho no meio, varias pessoas e uma fogueira no centro.

- Acho que achamos – comentou Edward – como esse povo é burro, nem para esconder.

- Para que esconder se é o único objeto da sala? – perguntou Hugo andando para frente

- PARA – berrou Gio – vocês não acham que não vai ter nenhuma armadilha até lá ?

- Gente – comentou Lani – o que aquilo ali?

Um barulho baixinho começou a soar, e um movimento no chão negro atrai atenção da morena.

- Não é nada – falou Hugo – vamos?

Ele, Edward deram um passo para frente. Gio sentiu o chão tremer e encarou Lani que tremia.

- Acho que esta na hora de pegarmos logo o cálice e sair daqui – comentou Melissa

- Hugo tenta atrair o cálice – pediu Alvo

- RAPIDO – berrou Melissa – Aquilo ali é..

- É... – concordou Lani dando um passo para trás – anda ruivo faz algo

- Merlin que frescas – revirou os olhos Edward – é só alguns insetinhos perto do cálice

- Eu não acho que aquilo ali seja um insetinho – comentou Roxanne – e nem que seja alguns, está mais para milhares de insetos

- Eu não consigo – comentou Hugo – algo está me bloqueando

- Acho que nossos poderes não funcionam aqui – comentou Gio que tentava em vão criar uma barreira contra os insetos

- Eu quero ir embora daqui – comentou Melissa baixinho ao olhar para o chão e ver tudo se transformando em pequenos insetos.

- Eles são bonitinhos até – falou Roxanne mas quando ela tocou em um seu dedo começou a arder e um grito saiu da sua garganta – eles queimam – choramingou

- Anda Potter de uma solução – mandou Edward

- Pelo que eu me lembro Charles só falou que iríamos sair daqui com sucesso se trabalharmos em equipe – lembrou-se Alvo – se não temos nossos poderes e magia não funciona aqui. Iremos fazer isso do modo trouxa.

- Como? – perguntou Melissa

- Cada um de nós tem uma habilidade. Por baixo dos insetos ainda continua chão.

- Grande conclusão – debochou Ed

- Eu atraio os bichos para um canto enquanto vocês vão em direção ao cálice – falou Gio – vamos rápido porque daqui a pouco nós vamos começar a nós queimar.

Os insetos já batiam na altura dos seus joelhos. E a cada segundo aumentavam mais. Gio não esperou uma resposta, conhecia muito bem animais já que nascerá em uma grande fazenda na Itália. Correu para o canto mais afastados, pisando em diversos daqueles bichos no caminho e tirou um pequeno objeto que sempre carregava consigo. Uma bolinha que ganhará do seu irmão mais novo. Era conhecida por ajudar a domesticar animais.

- Vão – mandou o moreno quando percebeu os insetos indo em sua direção – eles não vão me machucar

Os outros correram em direção ao cálice. Mas apenas as meninas conseguiram passar.

- Droga – reclamou Melissa – isso preconceito acham que mulheres não ia conseguir chegar até aqui

- Mel – pediu Hugo – não é hora para reclamar.

- Eu não alcanço – falou Lani desesperada já que era maior– e agora?

- Vocês tem que se ajudarem – comentou Alvo – subam uma nas outras.

Do lado de fora. Scorpius sentiu os pensamentos de Rose e Done ficarem tensos. Havia um problema chegando. O loiro se focou na mente daqueles dois e pela primeira vez conseguiu ver por olhos da ruiva teimosa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui em baixo? – questionou um funcionário gordinho e baixinho

- Estamos fiscalizando essas áreas – comentou Done forçando a voz – acho que vimos algumas pessoas correndo para cá mais cedo

- Sim – concordou Rose – estamos procurando

- Então se mecham – mandou o Funcionário – vamos cerca-los

Scorpius voltou para seu corpo e suspirou. Ótimo, em vez de ajudar aqueles dois haviam sumido. Olhou para Lily e Lucy.

- Eu vou ajudar Rose e Done – aviso u – quando os outros chegarem saiam daqui ok?

- E vocês ? – perguntou Lucy

- Vamos dar um jeito – sorriu

- Ai minhas costas – reclamou Melissa baixinho – da para vocês andarem mais rápido?

- Fica quieta melissa – mandou Roxanne

As três estavam numa cena cômica. Os garotos foram ajudar Gio enquanto Melissa estava segurando Roxanne e esta a Landsie que tentava com a ponta da varinha derrubar o cálice.

- Consegui – sorriu Landsie que acabou caindo com força no chão. Uma forte dor correu pelo seu corpo, mas a morena segurou a vontade de chorar

- Que barulho foi esse ? – perguntou Melissa

- Alarme – berrou Roxanne – temos que sairmos daqui

Todos saíram correndo em direção à porta e fechando logo em seguida.

- O alarme – comentou o Funcionário – estão para lá

- Acho que isso e só um truque – comentou Rose

- Truque? – questionou o funcionário com a varinha apontada para a garota

- EI Calma ai colega – pediu Done – estamos no mesmo barco que você

- Vocês dois são muito idiota – falou Scorpius derrubando o funcionário – vamos pegar a ruiva menor e a loira e sairmos daqui

- Nós íamos dar conta dele – reclamou Rose cruzando o braço

- Você tem mania de fugir quando aparece um problema não é Weasley? – comentou loiro a ignorando – a ultima vez foi para onde mesmo?

- VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM PORQUE EU FIZ ISSO, SEU..

- Chega – mandou Done – vamos pegar as garotas e esperar os outros lá fora

Alvo fechou a porta é um grande alivio passou pelo seu corpo. Foi quando reparou que faltava alguém a reclamar igual Melissa estava fazendo.

- Cadê a Zabine ? – perguntou olhando para Edward

- Lani? – questionou Edward – ai Merlin

O moreno começou a voltar para sala e Alvo se virou para Gio

- Pegue todos e saia agora e eu vou atrás daqueles gêmeos

E entrou na sala novamente

Lani tentava em vão fazer que aquilo parasse de doer. Seu pé estava literalmente quebrado e seu corpo já estava todo marcado devido aqueles insetos nojentos. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu que queria ter amigos verdadeiros, aqueles que não iam esquecer dela.

- LANI? – escutou a voz de Edward ao longe, mas não tinha forças para responder

Não sabia quanto tempo passou até finalmente alguém aparecer sua frente. Um moreno de olhos verdes olhava para ela

- Não se preocupe Lani – comentou Alvo – eu vou cuidar de você

Ao se sentir embalada nos braços forte deixou o cansaço dominar seu corpo. Alvo olhava de Lani para Edward. A garota estava toda machucada, que causava um efeito de impotência e frio na barriga. Já Edward estava com tanta raiva que havia seus poderes de alguma forma começaram a funcionar ali dentro e os pequenos insetos jaziam no chão apodrecido.

- Vamos Ed – falou Alvo – precisamos achar Roxi

O moreno concordou e seguiu Alvo para fora. Os dois corriam com velocidade, Edward vinha protegendo o garoto e irmã de feitiços e logo Scorpius, Gio e Done apareceram para ajudar.

- Segurem em mim – falou Melissa –anda

- Loira ficasse maluca? – perguntou Ed

- Chave do portal – falou ela revirando os olhos e apontando para uma pequena parte da sua roupa – anda.

- Você é um gênio Barbie – comentou Done beijando na bochecha

Todos caíram com força no chão. Ed e Alvo foram os primeiros a se levantarem, o primeiro correu até a morena e a puxou pelo braço até onde estava sua irmã. O grupo agora estava todo em volta de Landsie, a morena estava com os olhos fechados – e por alguns momentos todos pensaram que ela pudesse estar morta, mas sua respiração fraca mostrava que estava bem viva. Roxanne se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Suas mãos não tremiam, mas ela sentia medo, de não conseguir salvar a sonserina.

-Pelo amor de Merlin Roxi –Alvo falou olhando para a garota que mantinha a respiração fraca.

Roxanne não disse nada. Nem ao menos olhou para os pares de olhos que dividiam seus olhares entre ela e Landsie. Ela apenas tocou a tocou o pé, que estava em um estado lamentável, como houvesse sido massacrado. Roxi fechou os olhos e então pensou na cura, assim que abriu os olhos viu que todos olhavam admirados. De suas mãos uma luz forte e branca iluminava e curava o pé de Landsie. Assim que o pé estava totalmente curado ela tocou os braços de Landsie e focalizou todo o corpo da garota com o pensamento.

E mais uma vez a luz branca saiu das mãos da Corvinal. Todos ainda estavam perplexos e por mais que vissem a morena curar pássaros e flores – que Ed constantemente matava diga-se de passagem – não imaginaram como seria quando isso acontecesse com alguém.A luz forte e branca foi se apagando quando Landsie já estava completamente curada.

Roxi se pôs de pé e então sentiu uma pequena tontura, sentiu-se segura pela cintura, e antes que pudesse agradecer ouviu o "Obrigada" sair da boca de Ed e assim que se recuperou saiu de perto do moreno que foi logo ajudar a irmã a se levantar. Ninguém falou nada, não se tinha o que falar sobre aquilo, só vendo a plenitude do poder da cura eles passaram a se dar conta de que aquilo sempre marcaria suas vidas...

-Lily – assim que pisou os pés no castelo ouviu alguém chamando seu nome , se virou com medo, mas sorriu ao ver que era apenas o Teddy – ei mocinha onde esteve o dia todo ? –ele perguntou e a ruiva deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Problemas femininos Teddy –ela disse sabendo que ele não perguntaria mais nada –e então, o que quer falar comigo ? –ela disse com expectativa e ele estendeu um livro.

O livro tinha uma capa antiga, parecia àqueles livros que ela via em filmes antigos. Estava um pouco empoeirado, prova de que Teddy não havia mexido nele, a capa parecia estar solta e nela havia escrito o nome "Rituais de magia", Lily mal estendeu a mão para pegar o livro viu Teddy o puxando de volta.

-Lily eu quero que você prometa que não vai usar nenhum desses rituais –ele disse e ela sorriu.

-Não vou prometo Teddy, só não quero que o David faça alguma besteira e para que isso não aconteça preciso estar precavida e qualquer coisa eu prometo te chamar ou avisar a McGonagall –ela disse sorrindo e deu um abraço forte em Teddy. Pegou o livro na mal e saiu saltitante pelo corredor, Teddy sorriu em certeza "Ela não vai usar nenhum desses rituais, graças a Merlin, a Lily tem juízo".

Mais uma vez a sala precisa havia se preparado para receber os 12. Dessa vez a reunião parecia ser mais seria que as outras. Hugo folheava o livro que Teddy havia dado a Lily, ele procurava o ritual dos 12. O grupo estava em volta de Hugo que procurava quase desesperado o tal ritual, quando o achou ele suspirou. Era um pouco complicado e nojento, ele sabia que as meninas iriam surtar, mas aquilo dependia da vida de todos.

-Acho melhor começarmos a preparar o ritual, é quase uma hora preparação –ele disse e todos assentiram. Cada um foi para o um lado da sala precisa procurando o que usariam no ritual. Giz, um punhal afiado, muitas velas um pano branco e a poção.

-Primeiro – Alvo leu – façam um circulo no chão, com o giz –ele disse e Lucy se ofereceu para fazer –faça um que todos nos caibamos –ele disse e ela fez –agora colocaremos as doze velas em volta do circulo –ele disse –cada um pega a sua –todos pegaram sua vela e a colocaram lá. Alvo leu algo e olhou para as meninas, estava receoso, mas então Landsie puxou o livro da mão dele.

-Que horror –ela disse –agora cada um tem que sentar em frente a sua vela, o cálice deve ficar no meio com a poção dentro –ela disse – Rose colocou o cálice dentro do circulo. Todos agora estavam sentados dentro do circulo, com suas velas em sua frente formando um pequeno circulo e dentro desse pequeno circulo estava o cálice o punhal.

-Agora cada um vai fazer um pequeno corte com o punhal, na palma da mão, e estender a mão até o cálice para que o sangue caia nele –Alvo retomou a palavra e Melissa falou um "Meu Merlin" bem audível. O processo não foi tão simples.

O livro dizia que cada um teria que cortar a própria palma. Alvo foi o primeiro, fez um corte não muito grande na palma da mão e deixou que seu sangue pingasse no cálice, Landsie foi depois dele, ela não fechou os olhos, passou o punhal afiado por parte da palma e o sangue escorreu pela mão direto no cálice. Depois dela Ed pegou o punhal, para ele não foi nada difícil fazer o corte, já havia participado de rituais antes. Logo depois Roxi sentiu o estomago se contrair de medo, ela nunca gostou de punhais e nunca havia cordado alguma parte do corpo propositalmente. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o punhal deslizasse sobre a palma da mão.

Depois dele Lucy fez isso da maneira menos dolorosa que pode, Hugo fez depois da garota e sentiu uma agonia quando a lamina passou pela palma de sua mão. Done nem ligou tanto para isso e Melissa não fez o estardalhaço que todos pensaram que ela faria, Rose e Scorpius também não fizeram grandes alardes, Lily cortou a palma da mão e fechou os olhos, nunca gostou muito de ver sangue e Gio fez um corte médio na palma e deixou que o sangue escorresse sem dizer uma palavra.

-Agora vem a pior parte –Landsie disse –e Alvo então pegou o cá um gole da poção fazendo careta. Depois dele os outros repetiram o mesmo processo. As menina com certo nojo, tinha sangue humano ali, Melissa tentou não fazer uma careta mas nada adiantou. E quando Gio deu o ultimo gole eles sentiram algo diferente.

Era como agora estivessem mais unidos que nunca, um vento forte passou pelo grupo e então as chamas das velas tomaram uma intensidade maior, desde a base da chama até a ponta cresceram, o vento as sacudia, era como se toda a sala precisa também sentisse porque tudo começou a voar, eles se olharam e então deram as mãos. O vento ficou mais forte, mas ninguém poderia dizer o que realmente aconteceu ali, todos estavam de olhos fechados, quando o vento jogou mais uma rajada sobre eles tudo se aquietou. Como se nada houvesse mudado. Tudo estava no lugar, as velas estavam apagadas, o cálice continuava no lugar o punhal estava ainda com a mancha de sangue.

Os 12 soltaram as mãos. Roxi foi a primeira que notou que aquela pequena dor em sua mão havia passado. Não estava mais cortada, como se tudo fosse cicatrizado de uma hora para outra, todos estavam assim também. A transformação havia acontecido! E eles sentiam um poder novo tomar conto do seus corpos, como se finalmente pudessem notar a força de seus poderes.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e então a coruja apareceu mais uma vez. Uma carta caiu no meio do circulo e todos olharam intrigados. Mas o primeiro a fazer menção de pegar foi Hugo.

"Quanto orgulho meus filhos,

Sabia que vocês conseguiriam. Agora novas portas se abrirão para todos nós. Mas tenho uma advertência a fazer, vocês não foram tão inteligentes quando pensei que seriam, se não querem que essas fotos caiam em mãos erradas precisam fazer um pequeno trabalho para mim

Papai"

Hugo olhou para as tais fotos que haviam como um anexo na carta e tomou um grande susto. Eram fotos do roubo que eles haviam feito. O roubo do cálice no ministério.

-Acho que isso vai dar um grande problema – Hugo disse e Lily balançou a cabeça...

-Você acha ? E eu tenho certeza –comento a ruiva. Eles estavam na mão daquele maluco. E agora mais que nunca...

Scorpius não prestava atenção a nada que o professor Alex falava, sua atenção estava voltada para as pessoas a sua volta. Ele sentia que algo estranho estava acontecendo com ele, ele resolveu "ligar" seu poder para entender o que estava acontecendo. Pensou em testar com seus amigos sonserinos, mas procurou alguém da Grifinória, queria invadir a mente de algum deles.

Viu Cory Thomas – um garoto que ele particularmente não suportava –então entrou na mente do garoto. Primeiro começou a ouvir os pensamentos dele, muitos eram voltados à aula, mas outros eram voltados a Rose, o Grifinório pensava em como pedir para sair com ela na próxima visita a Hogsmead. Scorpius sentiu algo mais forte então como um puxão na mente do Thomas ele viu algo.

_-Tenho uma péssima noticia para te dar Cory – a voz triste de Dino Thomas falou calmamente – filho eu sinto muito...Elen não resistiu –o pai disse e então o filho começou a chorar. Descontroladamente. Ele deveria ter uns 10 anos, mas sentiu como se houvessem lhe dado uma punhalada pelo coração. O pai abraçou o menino e então deixou que ele chorasse mais e mais..._

Scorpius balançou a cabeça atordoado, como ele tinha feito isso ? Será que era verdade ? Estava na mente do Thomas ? Ele havia mesmo perdido a mãe ? Queria perguntar isso a alguém, mas pareceria tão suspeito...Enquanto pensava essas coisas se distraiu com a mão de Rose Weasley , ela havia levantado a mão para responder a pergunta que o professor Alex fez – como sempre – pensou Scorpius irritado e então teve a ideia.

Olhou fixamente para a ruiva e então invadiu sua mente, dessa vez o puxão foi mais forte, e ele sentiu como se tivesse entrado em uma penseira pois havia uma cena sendo construída ao seu redor. Olhou em volta reconhecendo a cena e sem perceber viu um pequeno sorriso aparecer.

_-Porque está olhando tanto para o céu ? –ele ouviu Rose perguntar e então sorriu._

_Rose e Scorpius estavam deitados no jardim de Hogwarts, Rose tinha feito um feitiço para que ninguém pudesse os ver ali, os dois olhavam para o céu que estava com as estrelas mais brilhantes que nunca. Scorpius segurava uma das mãos dela Rose estava deitado sobre o peito dele enquanto o loiro olhava atentamente para o céu._

_-Estou apenas admirando estrelas –ele disse como quem não quer nada –olhando para elas me lembro de você –disse e Rose riu._

_-Que cantada mais barata Scorpius –a ruiva brincou e ele riu._

_-Não é cantava barata não –ele disse enquanto a ruiva afundava o rosto no pescoço dele –o que você acha que estaremos fazendo daqui a 10 anos ? –ele perguntou e ela riu._

_-Eu não faço a mínima ideia – ela falou – e você ?_

_-Eu vou estar casado, com filhos, rindo das épocas de escola –ele disse e Rose o olhou como se fosse algo totalmente diferente do que ela estava pensando, ela se levantou rapidamente e deixou Scorpius deitado enquanto andava –Hey Rose, volta aqui –o loiro também se levantou e foi atrás da ruiva – o que eu falei de errado ? –ele perguntou assim que conseguiu alcançá-la._

_-O que eu falei de errado ? –ela perguntou irritada –você falou que vai se casar e ter filhos enquanto eu estou com você –ela falou com ciúmes e Scorpius riu alto –do que você está rindo agora ? Da idiota da Weasley que achou que tinha alguma coisa com você ? –ela perguntou e então começou a estapear o peitoral de Scorpius que agora havia parado de rir._

_Ele espero que ela "descarregasse" todos os tapas nele quando o loiro achou que já estava engraçado demais segurou os braços da ruiva, mas ela não desistiu, passou uma rasteira pela perna do loiro e então os dois caíram. Rose por cima de Scorpius e depois de alguns segundos de silencio os dois já estavam rindo de novo, até Rose perceber o que tinha acontecido. E antes que pensasse em se manifestar Scorpius inverteu as posições._

_-Rose –ele se pronunciou –eu estava rindo dos seus ciúmes –ele falou sorrindo –nós estamos juntos isso é fato e a minha futura esposa e mãe dos meus filhos não deveria te preocupar –ele disse e os olhos encheram de água._

_-Como você tem coragem..._

_-Nossa –ele interrompeu –se você continuar ciumenta assim quando a gente se casar eu vou andar de coleira por ai –ele brincou e então sorriu para ela, Rose o puxou para mais perto o selou seus lábios._

_-Mesmo quando você age como idiota é fofo –ela disse sorrindo e ele a beijou..._

Scorpius viu a cena antiga se desfazer em sua mente e então viu que Landsie o sacudia.

-Onde é que você estava em Scorp ? –ela perguntou meio irritada –todo mundo já começou a fazer o dever que o Alex passou – Landsie disse e Scorpius balançou a cabeça.

-Estava bem Longe Landsie... –ele disse enigmático e então olhou mais uma vez para Rose antes de começar a fazer o dever que o professor Alex passou.

Alvo estava com o horário livre, não era muito de ir para a biblioteca, mas foi o primeiro lugar que ele pensou em ir para ficar sossegado. Chegou lá e viu que estava vazia como previa. Pegou um livro na estante, sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a ler. A biblioteca não era o lugar preferido de Alvo, ele gostava de ler ao ar livre, e gostava mais ainda de levar seus livros, por isso frequentava mais a biblioteca quando precisava fazer algum trabalho.

Olhou o livro escolhido com admiração, era trouxa, um clássico trouxa para ser mais Quixote –era um livro que amava ler. Às vezes ele se perguntava de quem havia herdado essa paixão por livros já que seus pais não eram tão apegados a leitura apesar de ser muito inteligentes.

-Você herdou isso de mim –Alvo ouviu uma voz doce e quando começou a procurar a dona da voz ouviu um riso –aqui Alvo –ela apareceu em sua frente repentinamente como se num passe de mágica.

-Você é ... –ele nem chegou a perguntar. Sabia quem era ela e pelo sorriso que a ruiva deu, ele confirmou.

-Sua avó –ela disse com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Como a senhora...Ér...Veio parar aqui ? –ele perguntou curioso, nunca havia falado com fantasmas antes...Nenhum deles.

-Ah querido, você me chamou –ela disse sorrindo e então tocou a mão de Alvo por cima da mesa.

-Chamei ?

-É chamou! Você queria saber de quem herdou seu gosto pela leitura. Foi de mim –ela disse simplesmente –seu avô nunca gostou de ler , seu pai também não é tão fã da leitura assim –ela disse Alvo abriu um sorriso.

-Pode me falar sobre ele ? –ele perguntou e Lily abriu um sorriso mais ainda. Começaram então a falar de James Potter, falaram por um bom tempo até que Alvo sentiu algo estranho um rebuliço no estomago ele sempre o sentia quando estava nervoso, era uma pergunta que sempre quis fazer, mas nunca soube a quem ou melhor, nunca teve a quem perguntar.

-Vovó –ele chamou do jeito que Lily disse para ele chamá-la –com quem ele se parecia ?

-Não entendi Alvinho –ela disse e então ele resolveu esclarecer.

-Todos que conhecem a historia da família, dizem que a Lily é como a senhora, determinada, bonita, inteligente...E que o James é igual ao vovô, maroto, brincalhão e eu...Ninguém nunca sabe com quem eu me pareço – ele disse e Lilian foi até ele.

-Você não precisa parecer com ele nem comigo para ser especial Alvo. Lilian talvez tenha herdado algumas coisas minhas ou até mesmo da mãe, e o James , ele pode ter saído igualzinho ao Jay, mas não é isso que importa, não é isso que te torna especial, nem que te faz diferente deles. Você é inteligente, bonito, responsável e arranca suspiro de muitas garotas, mesmo não percebendo. Não precisa se importar com comentários, porque você não precisa se parecer com ninguém para ser quem você é –Lily disse e Alvo sorriu. Não a abraçou por medo de não conseguir fazer, mas sorriu o mais belo sorriso de todos a sua avó.

-Obrigada –falou sorrindo e ela tocou mais uma vez sua mão.

-tenho que ir –ela disse – nos vemos por ai –ela disse e piscou para ele e da mesma maneira que veio ela se foi, mas não antes de dizer a ele : - Harry ! É com ele que se parece!

Lily estava sozinha em um corredor, ela estava procurando Hugo para lhe falar de um trabalho que eles fariam em grupo, mas então começou a sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Aquela dor descomunal, mais uma visão estava se aproximando, seus olhos ficaram nublados e ela começou a tremer. Sentiu algo diferente , algo novo. Tentou controlar seus pensamentos...A dor parecia estar sumindo a visão também...

_- Se concentre Lily, você pode controlar isso é só se concentrar ..._

E então tudo voltou. A dor voltou, era como um teste para que ela pudesse se concentrar. Lily se forçou a pensar em algo, e então conseguiu. Conseguiu controlar a dor e ver algo, _"Isso é como uma prova surpresa, espero que vocês tenham estudado"_ ela sorriu. Não por saber que a professora de poções daria uma "prova" surpresa, mas porque agora que sabia controlar aquela dor aterrorizante talvez fosse mais fácil ver outras coisas...Que dia!

Melissa tinha um lema. "Melissa quer, Melissa consegue..." ou era uma constatação ? Ela ria alto. Agora viria sua vingança contra Done, ele havia roubado sua maquiagem, ou pior, havia dado pernas a todas elas que fugiram de seu estojo. Mas ela não esqueceu, tão pouco perdoou. Queria mais ver Done pagar pelo que havia feito. Por isso marcou com ele em um corredor de Hogwarts,todos estavam no salão principal, almoçando, ninguém lembraria deles dois.

-Oi Barbie –Mel ouviu a voz do Lufano e quase gargalhou –porque marcou um encontro comigo aqui em ? Quer repetir aquilo...

-Ah, me poupa Montery –ela disse rápido demais ele riu.

-Se não me chamou para isso ... ?

-Se lembra o que fez com a minha maquiagem ? –ela perguntou e ele riu alto.

-Como esquecer, não é mesmo ?

-Pois então, eu vou fazer algo pra pagar aquilo que você fez comigo –ela disse e então ele percebeu que viria alguma vingança dela.

"Eu quero que você se sinta como um animal, enjaulado" –ela pensou e então Done se ajoelhou, era como se uma força invisível se apoderasse dele.

Done ficou assim por um tempo. Melissa só poderia mexer com seus sentimentos e não persuadi-lo totalmente como Landsie podia fazer com as pessoas, por isso "planejou" algo diferente. Queria fazer com que ele se sentisse daquela maneira, havia pensado em como faria isso e como não tinha o poder de Landsie usaria o seu a seu favor. "Quero que se sinta como um cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança, perdido, desolado" ela pediu mesmo sabendo que era um tanto malvado.

Riu quando percebeu que Done só faltava latir. O olhou por algum tempo...Até que aquele cachorro tinha algo de diferente. Done poderia ser idiota o tempo todo, mas era tão... "Sai da minha cabeça cachorro" Melissa falou quando percebeu que estava pensando nele. "Quero que pare de sentir qualquer coisa que eu tenha pedido antes" –ela pensou. E então Done caiu no chão. Como se a exaustão dos pensamentos dela houvessem o cansado.

-Levanta daí Montery –Melissa falou chegando perto, mas ele estava estático no chão – estou falando serio Done, levanta- ela disse e então sentiu um pequeno desespero tomar conta de si quando ele não se mexeu –pelo amor de Merlin Done!

Melissa se abaixou e começou a sacudir o garoto. Depois tentou ver se ele respirava. Sentiu medo, não por ter sido culpada pelo "assassinato" do garoto, ela estava mais com medo de perder o garoto do que de ser chamada de assassina.

-Ah Done –ela começou a chorar –não me deixa seu idiota –Melissa falou um pouco desesperada, mas então ouviu a risada e antes que pudesse estapear um Done muito risonho ele segurou suas mãos.

-Quer dizer que a Barbie estava com medo de me perder é ? –ele perguntou enquanto segura as mãos delas pressionadas no seu peitoral.

-Pode fazer o favor de me soltar Montery ? –ela perguntou irritada e ele riu.

-Claro – ele fingiu soltá-la e então ela relaxou, Done a puxou mais para perto, estavam tão próximos que se algum deles fosse um centímetro para frente tocariam os lábios – que não –ele disse antes de puxar a loira para um beijo , ela correspondeu sem perceber que Done já havia soltado suas mãos.

Depois de alguns segundos Done parou o beijo e Melissa abriu os olhos. Estava irada é claro, se levantou rápido e Done também ele deu um sorrisinho de canto e então começou a andar. Melissa ficou parada olhando para o garoto que caminhava relaxadamente para longe do corredor. "Você me pega Montery" ela pensou antes de pegar sua bolsa e voltar para o salão comunal.

Landsie se sentia mais forte, isso era fato. Desde que fizeram aquele ritual estúpido ela estava sentindo seus poderes se aflorarem. Estava na sala de Poções, ela gostava de poções, mas a professora era um carrasco. Malvina Kenwood poderia muito bem tomar o papel de Severus Snape, nem mesmo os Sonserinos aguentavam ela, quer dizer, alguns sonserinos. Landsie a olhou de soslaio e teve uma ideia legal. Testaria se seus poderes estavam mesmo mais fortes e ainda perturbaria a professora mais "querida" de Hogwarts.

-Professora Kenwood –ela chamou e a mulher a olhou com a cara amarrada.

-Fale Zabini –ela disse então Landsie sorriu."Você vai dar um prova surpresa para todos os alunos da Grifinória" Landsie pensou e Malvina falou em alto e bom tom para quem quiser ouvir.

-Eu vou dar uma prova surpresa para os alunos da Grifinória –ela disse e os Sonserinos começaram a rir descontroladamente. "Dança ai para a gente Kenwood" Landsie pensou quase rindo.

Malvina começou a se balançar do nada, os alunos que riam antes agora olhavam estáticos para a professora, ela estava dançando, uma hora parecia ser uma valsa, outras parecia ser Rock e outras vezes até funk, todos começaram a rir descontroladamente, quem estaria fazendo aquilo com a temida professora ? O professor Nick que passava na hora achou muito estranho todos na classe da "temida" professora Kenwood estarem rindo então resolveu entrar. Ela estava dançando.

Ele foi até ela e com a varinha tentou "quebrar" o encanto, mas nada aconteceu. Landsie sabia que estava na hora de parar com o "encanto" apesar de estar achando engraçado o professor Nick tentando fazer com que Malvina parar de dançar. "Pode parar de dançar Kenwood". Assim que a morena pensou isso a professora parou e olhou furiosamente para os alunos. Mandou Nick sair da sala dela e então deu um olhar penetrante para Landsie como se soubesse "o que ela fez". Será mesmo que Kenwood tinha ideia de que Landsie havia feito aquilo com ela...? Se sabia não disse nada, apenas voltou a sua aula com o mau humor de sempre.

Alvo andava com rapidez em direção à sala precisa. Já havia mandando um recado para todos se encontrar com ele lá. Nem deu tempo de abrir a porta direito e todos já o encaravam.

- O que aconteceu de tão importante Potter? – perguntou Scorpius – Já estava com saudades?

- Ui – riu Edward – Potter quer uma foto autografada minha?

- Voltamos ao primário – comentou o moreno – eu quero uma foto sua sim Zabine para fazer uma bela maldição – jogou um pergaminho em direção do moreno – mas acho que essa foto já está perfeita.

"_Olá filho, bela missão. Mas não sei o que fazer agora, se a capa 1 ou a capa 2 irá amanha para profeta diário. Já pensou o que seu Santo Papai vai pensar? Faça o que mando, entre no ministério trouxa e me traga aquilo que eles guardam dos bruxos. Você tem 1 semana Potter"_

- Que capa ele está falando? – perguntou Gio

- Essa – mostrou Rose – eu acabei de receber a capa "nossa". Todos entrando no ministério ontem.

- Ótimo – suspirou Melissa – eu acho que vamos visitar meu papai querido: ministro trouxa.

Landsie olhava para Melissa. As duas estavam na frente da gárgula esperando a diretora McGonagall atende-las.

- Podem entrar – escutou a voz da diretora – o que poderia ajudar?

- Professora – suspirou Mel manipulando as emoções da sala para algo depressivo – e aniversario do meu pai esse final de semana e ele esta tão triste que não posso ir. Queria apresentar meus amigos...

- Senhorita – falou a professora com pesar na voz – infelizmente..

- Mas professora – comentou Lani olhando no fundo dos olhos da diretora – é só um final de semana. Podemos estudar lá – "deixa logo sua velha" pensou – Por favor

- Por favor – pediu Mel e completou em pensamento "sinta pena de mim"

- Sendo assim acho que as senhoritas podem ir – respondeu a professora

- Diretora – começou Lani – só que somos um grupo. Não podemos ir se outro ficar. Melissa prometeu explicar sobre o mundo trouxa, parece ser tão fascinante – mentiu – e a Lucy...

- Ela precisa se diverti – afirmou Mel – por favor

- Por favor, diz sim – falou Landsie olhando nós olhos da diretora

- Ok, sábado de manha estejam aqui, vocês vão com pó de flu.

A casa dos Brown era uma incrível mansão. Melissa parecia ser transformado outra pessoa desde que pisou em casa. Primeiro veio uma expressão de medo que logo se transformou em prazer.

- Bem vindos a minha casa – sorriu Mel – por favor, nada se comportar como na escola. Um bando de bárbaros.

- Ou seja, ela quer que sejamos copias de Barbie masculina – comentou Done para Gio

- Melissa? – chamou uma senhora muito bonita. Tinha os cabelos dourados e olhos azuis frios, magra e com roupas elegantes

- Mamãe – cumprimentou Mel apenas com um beijo no rosto – esse são meus amigos

- Daquela sua escola estranha? – perguntou senhor Brown aparecendo. O que a esposa era bonita, ele não era. Com dobro do peso, parecia um porco.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Mel sem encarar o pai.

Os outros 11 olharam a cena estranha, nunca viram Mel olhar assim para ninguém.

- Vêm vou levá-los até seus quartos – sorriu à senhora Brown

Os onze seguiram a senhora para cima enquanto Melissa ficava sobre os olhos vigilantes do pai.

- Comportasse com uma típica Milady que não vai ter problemas – avisou o senhor segurando com força o rosto perfeito da filha – você pode ser dessa raça terrível, você pode ter puxado a vaca da sua mãe, mas na frente dos outros espero que continue sendo a filha perfeita, que passa o tempo escolar em um internato de super dotados – largou com força, fazendo a loira cair no chão e sem virar o rosto saiu da sala

Melissa entrou no quarto sorrindo frio, como sempre. Mas havia algo estranho, uma marca arrochada aparecia em sua bochecha, porém ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar o motivo. Apesar da força que ela aparentava ter, devido a união, todos ali sabiam que ela estava preste a cair no choro.

- Aqui estão as plantas do ministério trouxa – colocou vários papeis sobre a cama – mãos a obra meus queridos.

O ministério trouxa era um lugar luxuoso. Todas as pessoas pareciam amarguradas em compensação, menos a recepcionista. Com a extensão de seus poderes Done se transformou em um político famoso e Rose em outro deles, os outros entraram de outras maneiras, por aparatação, Melissa, Hugo, Gio e Lily por serem menores de idade tiveram que se disfarçar para entrar no prédio.

A sala onde o objeto estava era a sala do ministro. Mel olhou atentamente para o lugar, era tão horrível que chegava a sentir nojo, na mesa do ministro haviam algumas fotos da "família feliz", mais uma vez ela sentiu nojo, seu sorriso na foto era mais que forçado e havia passado bastante maquiagem para reparar o estrago que seu pai havia feito em seu rosto. Viu que os quadros da sala estavam tampados por pequenas cortininhas, deu graças a Merlin por isso.

-Alguém já achou esse objeto ? –ela perguntou – quero logo sair daqui –falou mais baixo.

-Acho que aquele seria o objeto –Done falou apontando para um caixa que estava dentro do vidro , a caixa parecia bem antiga, talhada em madeira e com um espaço para um chave.

-É isso – Rose falou andando até a caixa –vamos acabar logo com isso ? –ela perguntou e logo depois fez um feitiço para desarmar o alarme e pegou a caixa dentro do vidro.

-Vamos – Lucy disse e Rose assentiu. O grupo se dirigiu a saída.A rota de fuga tinha como saída a entrada da frente e a dos fundos. Rose e Done que ainda pareciam os políticos sairiam pela frente e o resto do grupo pelos fundos.

O plano estava ótimo. Até fácil demais, por isso mesmo quando se encontraram no beco atrás perceberam que o "fácil" não seria tão fácil assim. 5 carros de policia pararam ao redor dos 12 que se olharam preocupados. O grupo estava encurralado. Afinal o plano não foi tão fácil quando eles acharam que seriam.

-E agora fazemos o que ? – Lucy perguntou e então Roxi olhou para Melissa e Landsie.

-Vocês tem que persuadir eles –ela disse baixinho e as duas captaram a mensagem.

-Done e Rose continuem com a forma dos políticos –Alvo falou –caso algo aconteça errado –ele disse e viu as garotas se aproximando de dois dos policiais.

-Oi senhor...

-Jack e Jesse –um deles falou apresentando os dois e as meninas sorriram.

-Jack e Jesse, porque não vão tomar um sorvete , contar umas historias ? Podem esquecer que nos viram também se quiserem – Landsie disse e os dois assentiram. E assim o primeiro carro da policia partiu.

-Deixa comigo – Melissa partiu para o segundo carro onde haviam dois homens também. "Me amem" ela pensou e logo depois os dois estavam ajoelhados aos pés dele – algum de vocês pode me trazer um...Chocolate quente ? –ela perguntou e então os dois correram para o carro e saírem rapidamente dali.

-Ei cara – Scorpius se manifestou indo até um deles – como está a sua patroa ? –ele disse estava lendo os pensamentos preocupados do homem e agora queria usá-los contra eles –ela pode já ter entrado em trabalho de parto...Imagina que horrível seria isso ? –ele perguntou e então olhou para Landsie.

-Devia ir ver ela e levar sua parceira com você –ela disse olhando para a parceira do policial que assentiu.

-Agora só faltam dois –Done falou sorrindo –bora dá um jeito nisso Weasley ?

-Sim senhor Deputado Cronery –os dois se aproximaram do outro carro de policia com expressões chateadas, os outros dois policiais também vieram até eles.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui ? –ele perguntou – Cercar uma autoridade como nós ?! Os senhores querem ter sérios problemas com o chefe de vocês ? –Done falou serio e dois deles tremeram um pouco.

-Acho melhor os senhores irem embora daqui logo ou acusarei todo mundo de tentar extorquir a comissão representativa do deputado –Rose disse os quatro se entreolharam.

-Mas senhor...Recebemos uma noticia de que eles teriam roubado algo do ministério...

-Vocês tem a audácia de falar que estamos ajudando fugitivos ? –Done vociferou como se estivesse irritado e os quatro balançaram a cabeça rápido –então podem se retirar –ele falou – AGORA! –os quatro saíram rápido do caminho e então Done começou a rir.

-Tá rindo do que Montery ? – Melissa perguntou.

-Tô vendo o canal trouxa demais, já até sei falar como político –ele disse e todos riram, até mesmo Melissa.

-Vamos embora –Rose falou dando a mão aos outros e então todos aparataram.

A sala dos professores era o lugar onde os professores decidiam milhares de assuntos referentes a Hogwarts e aos alunos. Quase toda Semana Minerva requisitava reuniões, algumas vezes ela só comparecia para ver os relatórios e dar sua opinião. Agora tinha juntado três professores, para que eles se encarregassem de organizar o cronograma dos jogos e decidissem também quando cada time poderia jogar.

-Não acho que isso seja necessário – a professora Malvina Kenwood disse –pra falar a verdade nem entendo porque eu estou aqui –ela falou irritada –eu sou professora de poção, não sou organizadora ,muito menos de jogo de quadribol –bufou com raiva.

-Porque não diz isso a Minerva ? – Nick perguntou um pouco divertido e Malvina o fuzilou com o o odiava, ou melhor, odiava qualquer pessoa que fosse mais feliz que ela.

-Russel aprendeu a contar piadas onde em ? –ela falou irritada, mas a vontade que tinha mesmo era de voar no pescoço dele. Malvina e Nick pareciam duas criancinhas quando começavam a brigar, Alex sempre achou graça disso.

Ele conheceu os outros dois há alguns anos antes. Os três começaram a lecionar em Hogwarts no mesmo ano, e desde o inicio ele percebeu que não seria algo fácil, ainda mais se tivesse que lidar com as brigas dos dois. Agora, anos depois, ele achava muito engraçado. Se pudesse até compraria uma pipoca e assistiria...Mas Minerva os mataria se não terminassem logo com isso.

-E você anda mal humorada demais Vina –ele a chamou pelo apelido de adolescência e Alex riu alto também sendo fuzilado por Malvina.

-A próxima vez que me chamar de "Vina" eu vou acabar com a sua raça medíocre Russel –ela falou e ele deu um risadinha e murmurou algo como "estou morrendo de medo Vina" , mas Malvina ignorou e Alex resolveu se meter antes que algum dos dois fizesse alguma besteira.

-E então quem vai ser o próximo time a usar a campo de quadribol para treinar ? –ele perguntou atraindo a atenção dos dois.

-Eu acho que deveríamos manter um dia da semana para cada um deles, assim não teriam brigas e nem encontrões. E poderíamos trocar os dias da semana de duas em duas semanas assim nenhum deles se sentiria ofendido de não poder treinar um dia especifico da semana –Nick falou e Malvina revirou os olhos.

-Eu gostei da ideia Nick ,concorda Kenwood ? –Alex perguntou.

-Vocês que sabem –ela deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. No fundo queria irritar Nick, ela sabia que ele iria querer a opinião dela também, Nick era assim, determinado e faria de tudo para que ela falasse, mesmo ela estando disposta a não contribuir nem um pouco com a reunião.

-Vai lá Malvina, faz uma boa ação na vida, diz o que achou –ele falou e ela deu um sorrisinho falso.

-Não, obrigada.

-Eu sei que está morrendo de vontade de dizer que minha ideia é ótima, e entendo sua negativa como um sim, obrigada...

-Por mim, Quadribol não existiria –ela falou e Nick riu alto.

-Serio mesmo ? Isso por causa da sua queda no sexto ano ? Na frente daquele ... Josh White ? –ele perguntou e Malvina bateu as mãos na mesa irritada enquanto se levantava Nick e Alex riam da expressão furiosa da mulher.

-Eu não te dou o direito Nicolas! –ela disse se levantando e indo para o outro lado da mesa –eu não vou dar minha opinião!

-Kenwood e Nick, por favor – Alex falou parando de rir – tentem não brigar só uma vez. Isso é para o bem dos nossos alunos. Eu concordo com a ideia do Nick e sei que no fundo você concorda também –ele disse olhando para Malvina – agora temos que falar sobre as lideres.

-As Hellcats e as Cheerios estão empatadas e mesmo com a vitoria das The cat's no ultimo jogo elas estão na frente... Mas temos que decidir algo que a Dhenkis da Lufa-Lufa "denunciou" –Nick falou –ela disse que as Sonserinas estão jogando baixo, usando magia nas manobras.

-Eu acho que deveremos banir a magia desse jogo – Alex falou e Nick assentiu – mas não podemos provar que as meninas jogaram sujo...

-É, não podemos provar mesmo. Acho que...

-Quer saber de uma coisa ? Vocês querem saber quem está falando a verdade ? Pois eu tenho uma ideia. Usaremos Veritaserum nelas, aposto que todas já fizeram algo ruim, ai baniremos todas de vez e acabamos com essa reuniãozinha fajuta! Não vou mais precisar vir aqui e olhar para a cara de idiota dos dois! –ela falou se levantando – nem acredito que estou perdendo meu tempo falando de Lideres de torcidas e jogadores de Quadribol!

Malvina ficou olhando para os dois homens que a olhavam perplexos, por alguns instantes ela achou que os dois iriam mandar ela se sentar para pensar mesmo na ideia do Veritaserum, mas então eles explodiram na risada. Malvina mordeu o lábio irritada revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. Lá dentro os dois continuaram rindo. Malvina conseguia ser mais irracional que os dois quando queria!

-Acho que ela pirou –Alex falou rindo.

-Você acha que algum dia a Vina foi certa ? –ele perguntou –acho que isso foi ironia pura. Ela só queria se livrar da gente mesmo, mas eu concordo em banirmos a magia da competição.

-Então ...Encerramos a reunião ? –Alex se levantou e Nick assentiu.

-É isso ai –ele disse – espero que ela não resolva fazer isso com a gente...Sabe...O veritaserum –Nick disse e os dois voltaram a rir. Malvina ainda ia deixar os dois malucos.

¹ Nome do grupo das Lideres de torcida da Corvinal

² Nome do grupo das Lideres de torcida da Grifinória

³ Nome do grupo das Lideres de torcida da Sonserina

Teddy queria rir, não que estivesse ouvindo nada engraçado, Victorie estava irritada. Os planos do casamento não estavam saindo como ela queria, sua mãe estava tomando as rédeas de todas as arrumações e ela queria participar. Teddy não ria de Victorie, mas sim das caretas que James fazia ao ouvir a prima falar dos preparativos.

-Ela acha mesmo que eu quero meu buque orquídeas ? Eu sempre sonhei com meu buque de orquídeas, iguais ao casamento da tia Gina...Mas mamãe disse que combina mais comigo –ela continuou a "explicação" que nenhum dos rapazes havia pedido.

-Amor...Você já disse isso a ela ? –Teddy perguntou e Victorie a olhou furiosa.

-Ah sim "Olha mãe o esforço que você vêm fazendo há dias para me agradas está me sufocando! Eu mesma quero fazer meu casamento!" você quer que eu mate minha mãe do coração Teddy Remus Lupin ? –ela perguntou furiosa e James riu.

-Acho melhor comermos algo –ele disse tentando fazer Victorie ficar mais calma e então – olha tem uns doces legal ali, vou buscar –ele disse e Tiago olhou desesperado, nem por um decreto ficaria perto de Victorie assim.

-Vou com você –ele disse e seguiu Teddy –Cara você se livrou de um boa.

-Mas você não vai se livrar – Teddy disse batendo no ombro de James e mostrando a ele a ruiva que estava mais a frente.

James olhou para a garota e Teddy riu, ele pegou alguns doces antes de voltar para as palestras de ajeitou o cabelo endireitou a postura e foi andando sedutoramente até Julie que sorria para um menininho do primeiro ano.

-Oi Julie –ele disse e ela revirou os olhos.

-O que quer Potter ? –falou com a voz controlada e começou a tamborilar os dedos no balcão.

-Conversar tem no menu ? –James falou com a voz sedutora, todas as garotas se derretiam quando ele falava daquele jeito, mas isso não causava mais nenhum efeito em Julie.

-Você vai comprar alguma coisa ? –Um menininho perguntou atrás dele e James deu um rugido que fez o menino correr de medo.

-Agora podemos... –James se virou e deu de cara com o olhar irritado de Julie.

-Não acabe com meus negócios Potter –ela falou –eu vou repetir a pergunta, o que você quer?

-Você, pode ser ?

-Não, não tem "você" no menu. Já teve sua vez Potter, pode sair da fila ? –ela disse e James suspirou. Aquilo estava totalmente explicito na historia dos dois. Ele tinha feito tudo errado e agora estava pagando, com o desprezo e a frieza dela.

-Eu...

-Próximo –ela bateu na pequena campainha e uma garota atrás de James começou a fazer o pedido a Julie, James a olhou e então saiu dali. É, ele tinha errado. E estava pagando bem caro por isso!

Marie Brigton olhou com atenção para aquele novo grupo de "amigos". Sentiu tanta ironia em imaginar sua melhor amiga andando com aquele bando de perdedores. Mas não podia fazer nada mudar isso...Ou podia ? Claro que podia. Olhou entre todos aqueles, nem mesmo Maris detinha tanto sua raiva. Existia alguém naquele grupo que conseguia ser pior que Maris : Rose Weasley.

Ela nunca gostou da ruiva, era fato. Elas duas se estranhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts desde o terceiro ano. E agora ela precisaria de uma válvula de escape. Precisava separar aquele grupinho e quem melhor para desarmonizar tudo do que a Weasley ? Se a Weasley fosse prejudicada de alguma maneira os primos se afastariam e seria questão de tempo para os outros se afastem também dos seu amigos.

Marie olhou mais uma vez para Rose...Agora sentia algo mais furioso ainda dentro dela. Percebeu um olhar da ruiva para seu Scorpius. Ela não ia deixar isso barato mesmo. Agora seria olho por olho, dente por dente. "A Weasley vai aprender com quantos jogadores se joga quadribol" ela pensou irritada e seguiu por outro caminho.

Blair Dehlav sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que não perdoa, não esquece e não desiste do que quer. Na visita a Hogsmead ela havia marcado de sair com Edward, e eles estavam se divertindo bastante, até que o moreno resolver ficar perto da irmã e ela é claro foi procurar as amigas. Agora estava ali, assistindo a vaca da Weasley no mesmo grupo que ele.

A Corvinal riu ironicamente, se Roxanne achava que ela ia perder tudo para ela, estava muito enganada. Pra ser mais sincera, se ela pudesse tiraria tudo dela, e agora notando as briguinhas que os dois estavam protagonizando poderia dizer que tinha algo mais ali, mas ela cortaria o mal pela raiz. Ed seria dela, só dela. Assim como o titulo de capitã das lideres de torcida da Corvinal...Queria ver Roxanne Weasley no fundo do poço. E faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse!

Layla Maddison quase pulou da cadeira quando viu Giovanni Matarazzo entrando no três vassouras, mas sua felicidade desapareceu quando viu que o seu gato italiano estava acompanhado da ruiva Potter. Ela respirou fundo, não queria ter um ataque do coração, não mesmo...Mas aquela ruiva estava se metendo no seu caminho.

Pediu mais uma cerveja amanteigada , precisava deu um plano para deixar a ruiva fora do caminho. Pelas brincadeiras dos dois ela sabia que em breve David Stone seria o maior enganado de Hogwarts..."É isso" pensou animada enquanto dava mais um gole em sua cerveja! Agora sim ela sabia quem iria ajudá-la a recuperar Giovanni e colocar a Potter no lugar dela! Aquela ruiva ainda ia pagá-la e muito caro!

Fim do capitulo 7

Let Lolom – aaaai que fofa, obrigada sério mesmo. Muito bom ouvi isso, sim é um novo jeito, tenho outra fanfic da nova geração que não é tão misteriosa, mas puxando para comédia.

AlineGomes – sim trabalho de equipe sempre funciona. David odeio ele também acredite. Não é só Alvo não, porque os fantasmas tem poderes e deixam os outros verem eles também. E só por causa disso.

P.S: Obrigada pelas reviews meninas. É muito importante eu e a Lana lermos porque isso nos empolga para ler, então se alguém ler a fanfic não custa nada deixar um oizinho para sabermos o que estão acahando. Beijooos e obrigada de novo .


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Detention

Melissa estava quase pulando de alegria, havia ganhado de Marie Brigtom e agora faria sua falando sobre a festa com Roxi e Gio no salão principal, queria que a festa que daria no fim de semana fosse perfeita, ela já tinha decidido muitas coisas, até mesmo o tema da festa ela já havia decidido, seria festa a fantasia.

Os convidados seriam apenas pessoas da elite, por isso nenhum aluno do primeiro ao quarto ano estava convidado. Alguns alunos do sétimo ano, alguns dos times de quadribol, algumas das garotas que frequentavam suas aulas de moda e mais outros elitistas. Ela terminou sua conversa com os amigos rápido e se levantou quando viu que Landsie estava saindo também da mesa da Sonserina.

-Ei Landsie –ela chamou assim que a morena saiu da mesa e ela se virou.

-Oi Melissa –ela disse dando de ombros, não conseguia mais chamar a loira de Brown mesmo.

-Queria saber se podia me ajudar com algo – a loira falou com os olhos brilhando –pedi a ajuda das outras garotas também, por causa da minha festa no fim de semana, quero que seja a festa mais perfeita que Hogwarts já viu. E como você entende de moda e...

-Ok, te ajudo –Landsie disse dando um pequeno sorriso e então Melissa deu pulinhos de animação.

Ela estava tão animada que nem percebeu quando Layla passou por ela e se não fosse o forte empurrão que a morena deu na loira ela não perceberia a presença da outra sonserina. Melissa caiu no chão. Todos no salão principal pararam de falar para olhar a cena, todos na mesa da sonserina caíram na risada, alguns de outras casas também.

-Brown, finalmente notou seu lugar –um sonserino gritou.

-É, esse é o seu lugar Brown, de onde você nunca deveria ter saído, o chão! –Layla disse rindo e Landsie balançou a cabeça reprovando tudo aquilo.

Todas as atenções agora eram para Melissa, ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de cair no choro, mas não o fez. Landsie tocou seu ombro e a ajudou a levantar. Deu um olhar fulminante a Layla. Agora todos pareciam nem respirar, Roxanne e Gio estavam a um passo de ir lá, acabar com toda aquela situação quando Landsie falou.

-Cala a boca Layla –ela disse e então os murmurinhos começaram.

"Landsie Zabini defendendo uma sangue-ruim?" – alguém falou mais alto achando aquilo muito estranho. Todos agora pareciam achar que uma guerra nasceria ali, afinal nunca haviam visto a sonserina ficar contra nenhum sonserino, ainda mais se tratando de uma de suas fieis companheiras.

-Landsie, eu ouvi direito ? Você me mandou calar a boca ? –Layla perguntou meio boba com a "novidade" de sua amiga.

-Mandei! Agora sai da minha frente Layla –ela disse autoritária e então se virou para Melissa –está bem Melissa ?

-Estou –Melissa disse tentando se recuperar do choque de ser defendida por Landsie.

Logo depois as duas saíram dali conversando deixando todos no salão principal boquiabertos, alguns rindo de Layla por ter sido abandonada pela melhor amiga e outros achando o fato mais que estranho. Layla não disse nem uma palavra depois que sentou na mesa da Sonserina, parecia que o gato tinha comigo a sua língua, ou alguém havia mandado que ela se calasse.

As meninas estavam na sala precisa, estavam começando a arrumar as coisas para a festa do fim de semana. Os convites estavam sendo entregues e tudo estava saindo muito bem. A sala precisa estava mais organizada aquele dia, havia uma mesa enorme com seis cadeiras, três de um lado e três do outro, porem apenas duas pessoas estavam sentadas a mesa : Roxi e Rose.

A primeira desenhava fervorosamente. Era uma das coisas que mais amava fazer, desenhar, e agora estava ali desenhando as fantasias que as garotas usariam na festa. Ela contou animada o que estava planejando para cada uma e todas aceitaram de bom grado. Roxi tinha desenhos excelentes e amava fazer aquilo. Já Rose...Essa ria entretida com algumas fotos. Ela havia pensado em algo que pudesse fazê-la rir e a caixa apareceu em sua frente. As fotos enchiam seu coração de ternura e o sorriso aparecia a todo o momento.

As meninas agora olhavam para Rose, até mesmo Roxi que estava concentrada em fazer a fantasia de Lucy olhava para a prima com curiosidade. Ela parecia não perceber ser os centros das atenções porque passou mais uma foto então sua gargalhada foi alta ela chegou a bater palmas se lembrando do momento em que a foto havia sido tirada.

-Ok, pode parar com a palhaça Weasley! –Landsie falou e Roxanne a olhou –não você, ela! –ela disse apontando para a Rose que finalmente se tocou de que todas agora detinham o olhar sobre si.

-Ei, o que eu fiz ? –Rose perguntou sem entender.

-Você está rindo ai com essas fotos...O que tem ai em Rose ? –Lily perguntou curiosa e Rose pegou todas as fotos , colocou tudo na caixa.

-Nada demais –ela deu um sorrisinho e todas as outras se entreolharam.

-Rose , isso não pareceu nada demais, ah conta logo, estou curiosa – Melissa disse.

-É, dessa vez a Melissa tem razão –Lucy disse e Rose pensou em algo que fez a caixa desaparecer.

-E lá se foi o motivo das risadas –Melissa disse quase se roendo de curiosidade –ei como estão às fantasias ? –ela perguntou pouco tempo depois a Roxi.

-Vocês que vão dizer –ela disse, colocando algumas fantasias ali, cada uma tinha o nome de quem ia usá-la –ah, já estou terminando a sua Lucy.

-Incríveis, obrigada Roxi –Lily disse animada.

-Tem talento –Landsie disse.

-Acertou em cheio Roxi –Rose disse olhando sua.

-Aqui Lucy –ela estendeu e a garota abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Esta perfeita Roxi, obrigada.

-Amei a minha, vou ser com certeza a mais linda da festa –Melissa disse dando pulinhos e as garotas começaram a rir.

Um tempo depois Roxi começou a desenhar a sua fantasia, Lucy e Lily ajudando com as bebidas da festa, Rose e Melissa com a decoração e Landsie reclamando. Era até engraçado ouvir a conversa das seis. As garotas que semanas antes não tinham nada em comun agora conversavam animadas sobre vários assuntos, riam e até brincavam. É claro que com a ironia de Lani, as brincadeiras de Rose e Roxi, a loucura de Melissa, o carisma de Lily e a simplicidade de Lucy tudo parecia bem mais calmo e harmonioso entre as garotas.

Os alunos estavam em polvorosa, até mesmo os que não haviam sido convidados. A elite que havia sido convocado para a festa à fantasia estava animada, Melissa sempre dava as melhores festas e agradava a todos. O difícil seria conseguir uma fantasia aquela altura do campeonato, por isso muitos recorriam aos colegas que sabiam desenhar e que poderiam agilizar a fantasia.

Outros que pareciam curiosos eram os professores. A maioria estava achando bem estranho os alunos com toda animação e alguns queriam saber o que estavam acontecendo. Esse foi o caso de Malvina, mais uma vez se encontrava reunida em sua sala. Escrevia uma carta e quando ouviu batidas na porta a escondeu rapidamente.

-Entre –ela disse sem nenhum animo na voz e piorou ao ver que era Nick – o que faz aqui Russel ?

-Vim te ver –ele disse fazendo com que Malvina revirasse os olhos.

-Já viu ? Pode dar meia volta e ir pra sua sala, eu tenho muito que fazer –ela disse e então abriu um livro empoeirado.

-Ah Malvina, deixa de ser chata, queria conversar...Você notou que os alunos estão estranhos ? –ele disse e deu a volta sentando-se na mesa dela.

-Só um trasgo não notaria isso Russel e pare de me chamar de Malvina –ela disse firme falando muito perto dele que sorriu, se aproximou um pouco do rosto dela.

-Ok Vininha –ele disse se aproximando mais e então a porta se abriu, antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar uma resposta mal educada a ele.

-Interrompo ? –Alex falou olhando para os dois de maneira clinica, como se estudasse cada movimento dos colegas. Malvina se virou para pegar o livro e então o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Ei, porque entrou na minha sala sem bater ? –Malvina já estava a ponto de perder seu resto de paciência.

-Eu bati, mas acho que vocês estavam tão entretidos que não notaram –ele disse com um sorrisinho cínico e ela respirou fundo.

-O que veio fazer aqui Simon ?

- Vocês notaram algo de errado com os alunos ? –ele perguntou se sentando na outra ponta da mesa fazendo Malvina se levantar de sua cadeira.

-Eu notei – Nick disse do seu jeito animado, aquele jeito que Malvina conhecia e detestava –não acha que todos estão animados demais Alex ?

-Concordo Nick, eles vão aprontar alguma... –Alex disse –Se fosse na minha época eu poderia jurar que estão fazendo algo gracioso e que envolve muitos deles...

-Até parece que vão fazer uma...

-Calem-se! Vocês poderiam sair da minha sala ? –Malvina havia explodindo –eu não os deixei ficar aqui, vocês só podem estar malucos.

-Malvina...

-Vininha...

-Se vocês não saírem em 10 segundos... –ela nem precisou completar, Nick levantou quase correndo. E Alex lhe mandou um sorrisinho antes de sair.

Malvina se sentou na mesa e começou a ler o livro, mas parou por alguns segundos. Teria que descobrir o que aqueles alunos estavam aprontando. Ou não sossegaria, quanto aos 'colegas' ela esperava que eles parassem de entrar na sala, ou ela não toleraria, ela nunca tolerava!

Em uma das torres mais altas do castelo. Um rosto no escuro observa um garoto ruivo: Fred Weasley 2 conversando com sua prima. Uma sombra se colocou no seu lado.

- Mestre – falou a sombra – Qual o próximo passo?

- O irmão – falou o rosto – ele vai ser a isca perfeita para fazer a Roxanne me servi

- Mais uma morte?

O rosto sorriu e se virou de costas.

- Isso dependerá exclusivamente do meu humor.

A festa estava incrível, som alto, pessoas bonitas e muita bebida. A decoração era impecável, perfeita. Melissa não continha o sorriso da alegria do sucesso. Do outro do salão Layla Maddison mexia os cabelos rebeldes de um lado para outro. Seu corpo pulsava por querer matar aquela sua amiga cobra. Quem aquela Zabini metida era para falar com ela daquele jeito? Ela ia se vingar e ia ser algo em grande estilo.

Em um dos cantos da festa observava Edward conversando com a irmã e o melhor amigo. Ela era meio apaixonada por aqueles dois e hoje sua vingança era deixar Landsie sozinha. A morena se aproximou com elegância e rapidez e logo se colocou na frente da sua ex-amiga.

- Oi Ed – sorriu tirando – eu quero testar uma coisa

- E o que seria? – perguntou o garoto curioso sacando o que ela queria

- Isso – e o beijou

Lani fechou a cara e revirou os olhos. Logo Layla largou o moreno e atacou o loiro.

- Tenho duas amigas – sorriu a morena olhando para os garotos – elas iam adorar participar do nosso teste

- Ridícula – comentou Lani saindo dali

Lily estava fugindo de David. Mas o garoto não estava aceitando bem o "não seremos mais acompanhantes".

- Li, você sumiu – sorriu David – acho bom isso não acontecer de novo. Posso ficar brabo e sem querer soltar algumas coisas

A ruiva respirou fundo e sorriu triste.

- Não vai mais acontecer

Rose se mexia desconfortável como aquela guria sabia do seu segredo? Ninguém sabe.

- Rose, Rose.. – sorriu – você vai me ajudar a tirar tudo que Landsie possui

- VOCÊ FICOUU LOUCA?

- Ah esqueci são amiguinhas agora – sorriu Layla – mas ela sabe do que você fez?

Rose tremeu, mas acabou soltando sorrisinho quando viu Lily se aproximando.

- E ai? – sorriu a ruiva menor

- Potter some – mandou Layla

- Você não manda em mim – respondeu Lily irritada – quem você pensa que é...

- Eu? – riu – sou muito melhor que você – avisou indo em direção da ruiva

- Tão melhor que vai se mandar daqui agora – comentou Alvo puxando a irmã e a prima – porque alguém do seu nível merece ficar sozinha para sempre.

Lily não agüentava mais aquilo. Ela daria tudo para seu poder fosse igual da Lani e mandar David esquecê-la. Lá estava à ruiva ao lado dele, sendo chantageada para ver a onde ele deveria jogar.

- Lily? Meu amor o número – sorriu David passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos da garota a fazendo tremer de nojo.

Os olhos da menina ficaram parados, quase brancos e logo um sorriso surgiu.

- Sete

Imediatamente David jogou todas suas fichas naquele numero.

- E o numero vencendor – falou o organizador fazendo David já ir em direção a seu premio. 11 galeões – é o numero nove

David deu um sorrisinho falso pegou a Lily pela cintura e arrastou contra sua força até uma área muito escura da festa.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZEDO, AMOR? – berrou para ela conseguir escutar. O som estava tão alta que Lily sabia se berrasse ninguém ia a escutar

- CANSEI – berrou de volta – C-A-N-S-E-I E NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE AMOR, TO MAIS COMO SUA PRISIONEIRA

David olhou com a ruiva com raiva levantou a mão e lhe deu um tapa na cara, fazendo cambalear para trás. Logo ele se aproximou e começou a correr seus dedos pelo corpo da menina e forçando um beijo. As lagrimas caiam do rosto de Lily, nunca sentira tanto nojo, nunca sentira tanta raiva de ter ganhado aquele dom. Ela um dia havia amado aquele mostro.

- Por favor – pediu

- Não Li – sorriu ele – vou te mostrar como sou seu único amor

Lily tentou emburrar ele, mas ele a prendeu na parede. Fazendo seu corpo tremer de dor. Logo começou a beijar com seu pescoço descendo pelo decote da sua blusa.

- Largue ela – mandou uma voz atrás do casal – agora

- Brown você deveria sair daqui – mandou David com raiva

Melissa olhou para Lily e sentiu uma raiva fora do comum correr pelo seu corpo. Um dia ela fora a ruiva e ninguém havia ajudado. Pensou "sinta medo de mim David" "sinta medo de mim"

- Sai agora – mandou e viu o garoto se afastar – você ta bem Li?

- Não conta para ninguém – pediu ela

- Porque não? Porque você ainda esta com esse idiota? Pensei que fosse esperta

- Ele sabe sobre o que eu sei fazer – avisou

Melissa respirou fundo. E sorriu calma.

- Vou te ajudar – jurou – mas agora você vai se diverti

A loira levou a pequena ruiva até Giovanni que estava fugindo de umas garotas assanhadas.

- Gio – pediu a loira – cuide da nossa caçula

Gio riu e Lily corou encarando Melissa com raiva

- Bye Bye – sorriu Loira

Malvina andava pelos corredores, tirando pontos de todos aqueles alunos irresponsáveis que deviam estar nas camas confortáveis dos dormitórios. Mas não, estavam todos foram da cama, conversando, bebendo e se...Atracando.

- PARA CAMA – berrou a professora se aproximando de um casal

O garoto estava com as mãos nas pernas e nádegas da garota, esta por sua vez se virou com raiva em direção a professora

- Pensei que a nossa diretora deveria nós ajudar – reclamou Layla

- Senhorita Maddison – falou a professora se controlando – e só por causa disso que não vou tirar ponto

- E vai me deixar aqui, fazendo o que bem quiser – cortou a morena sorrindo

- Você pode ser da minha casa, mas ..

- Mas o que sua encalhada?

Malvina respirou fundo

- Detenção por um mês senhorita Maddison e agora suma daqui

Layla voltou para a festa rindo alto, não havia nem se importado que tinha ganhado um mês de detenção. Ela só queria ser a melhor na festa, mas aquele bando de trouxa e sangue ruins não reconheciam isso.

- Isso que é ser popular em uma festa – riu Melissa – a mais odiada

- Ridícula – concordou Lani – não sabe manter a classe, parece uma touxa

Melissa riu e continuou vendo Layla brigar com todos. No fundo Gio dançava com Lily. A garota não conseguia parar de sorrir, aquele italiano dançava muito bem e era muito engraçado.

- Obrigada por ser meu amigo – sorriu ela

- É um prazer princesa – e beijou a costas da sua mão – me concede mais uma dança doida?

A ruiva riu e aceitou. Ela gostava muito de ficar perto daquele garoto.

Rose estava dançando 'Animal' de Neon Trees quando viu aquela cena idiota. Scorpius dançava agarrado a Marie, os dois pareciam mais que animados com a festa. A loira estava aos beijos com Scorpius e os dois dançavam sensualmente. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, não queria se descontrolar e dar uns tapas naquela loira suicida, afinal para ficar com Scorpius tinha que ser um tanto suicida, ainda mais a frente da ruiva. Ela se controlou, fingiu que não viu e foi para o lado oposto, deu um sorriso quando viu o Lufano mais cachorro de Hogwarts indo em sua direção. Danny Jones, não era de se jogar fora, pensou assim que começou a dançar com o garoto.

Do outro lado da festa Landsie estava sentada no bar que estava quase no fundo da sala. Bebia uma cerveja amanteigada e olhava o "movimento" da sala. A festa parecia estar agradando a todos , ela bebeu mais um gole da sua cerveja e olhou em volta, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer ela estava com vontade de ver alguém conhecido. E então encontrou uma cena um tanto bizarra, Jeniffer McStills estava praticamente se esfregando em Alvo Potter.

Por um momento ela sentiu algo estranho, se dividia entre a vontade de rir da cena e "salvar" o Potter. Afinal o garoto estava praticamente sendo violentado pela Grifinória. Precisava fazer algo, ela pensou quando viu a loira puxar o moreno pela gola da roupa. Levantou rápido bebeu o ultimo gole da cerveja como se parar tomar coragem e foi em direção aos grifinórios. "Que droga...O que eu vou dizer".

-Ei Potter –ela disse e os dois a olharam –preciso falar com você –ela disse –em particular –olhou para Jen que deu de ombros e saiu de perto.

-O que você precisa falar Zabini ? –ele perguntou e ela revirou os olhos pensando "Como ele pode ser tão lerdo".

-Estava te salvando da McStills –ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E quem disse que eu queria ser salvo ? –Alvo falou brincando e quando notou que ela o olhava seriamente sorriu – estava apenas brincando Zabini.

-Ok, está me devendo uma –ela disse quando a musica começou a tocar mais agitada.

Melissa estava rindo horrores, de alguma maneira ela havia saído da sala precisa, queria ar livre então resolveu se dispersar, o único problema era que estava mais prá lá do que pra cá. Outro no mesmo estado que ela era Done, o Lufano tinha bebido um pouco mais da conta e resolveu voltar para o salão comunal por que um amigo tinha lhe dito que nunca havia visto fotos suas quando pequeno, então ele resolveu buscar as tais fotos para mostrar. O que não esperava era esbarrar nela.

-Não olha por anda – Melissa disse e então começou a rir.

-Eu sei por onde anda Barbie, você que não sabe –ele disse ajudando a loira a se levantar.

-Done... –ela olhou como se estivesse vislumbrando algo.

-O que Barbie ... ? –ele falou chegando mais perto dela.

-Tá sentindo isso ? –ela perguntou e franziu a sobrancelha, mas não teve muito tempo de questionar o que a loira dizia.

Melissa não esperou que o garoto falasse nada, como uma vontade louca ela o beijou. Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse o que a loira estava fazendo e retribuísse o beijo. Melissa o beijava com vontade, era como se a bebida houvesse libertado um dos seus desejos mais profundos. Done parou o beijo por um segundo, mas então ela foi mais rápida, mais uma vez. Pulou no colo do garoto, suas mãos estavam no rosto dele e suas pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do Lufano.

Done andou para trás enquanto beijá-la a loira, segurava firme a cintura dela enquanto andava com ela em seus braços. Nem ao menos sabia onde estava, parou o mais por mais alguns segundos e abriu a porta de uma sala, voltou ao beijo assim que conseguiu fechar a porta. Melissa o provocava dando algumas mordidinhas em seu lábio, ele depositou a loira em cima de uma das mesas e então segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza, passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos e a puxou para perto.

A beijou de uma maneira tão sensual que a pele da loira se arrepiou no mesmo instante. Ela estava sentada na mesa com o Lufano entre suas pernas, ele segurava suas costas enquanto se beijavam ardentemente. Estava tudo indo tão rápido que eles nem perceberam que Done estava sem camisa e Melissa estava apenas com um top e a parte de baixo da saia, não perceberam também quando a porta se abriu e se ela não houvesse dado um grito não teriam notado sua presença.

-Parem! Parem agora! –Malvina Kenwood falou olhando para o casal , Melissa arregalou os olhos e desceu da mesa com a ajuda de Done.

Done pegou a blusa que Melissa estava usando e a sua também, a loira vestiu a parte de cima e ele também. Malvina agora os fuzilava com o olhar, nenhum dos dois haviam ainda sofrido com o mau humor da professora mais irritante de Hogwarts. Alguns diziam que nem mesmo Severo Snape era pareô para ela em mau humor.

-Detenção, eu ainda vou escolher quanto tempo, passem na minha sala amanhã –ela disse os olhando ameaçadoramente – esse colégio não é mais como era antes –ela disse jogando as mãos para cima – Merlin que me perdoe, mas se continuar assim eu mudo para Beauxbaton.

-Seria bom mesmo – Melissa resmungou e Malvina a olhou irritada.

-Eu quero que os dois engraçadinhos saiam daqui e voltem para o salão comunal agora –ela disse –e espero que não parem em nenhuma outra sala abandonada para...

-Já entendemos professora! –Done falou e então saiu da sala. Melissa também. Mas havia uma festa rolando, porque se preocupar com o que Kenwood estava falando mesmo?

Edward estava muito bem dançando com Christine Rosier enquanto vigiava de longe sua irmã. Não gostava que Penélope ficasse andando com qualquer e por isso sempre ficava de olho nela, Christine perguntou algo e ele se virou para responder, apenas um minuto entretido e quando voltou a olhar Penny já havia saído de suas vistas, ele sabia o quanto a irmã gostava de aprontar. Ele foi até onde a irmã estava antes e quando se virou esbarrou em alguém.

Sorte da pessoa ele ter conseguido segurá-la . A garota teria caído se ele não houvesse segurado em sua cintura e ela se apoiado em seus ombros. Ele a levantou sem esforço e viu os olhos dela faiscarem. Roxanne Weasley tirou as mãos dos ombros de Ed assim que percebeu que foi nele que havia esbarrado, mas o moreno não fez e mesmo e por alguns instantes continuou segurando a cintura da morena, até ela despertar para aquele gesto e ele retirar as mãos rapidamente.

-Idiota! –ela falou olhando para ver se não tinha nenhum arranhão – que Droga Edward, precisa olhar por onde anda.

-Olha quem fala –ele disse – se estivesse olhando para onde anda, miss perfeição, não termia esbarrado em mim. E nem reclama muito não por eu te segurei –ele disse e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Você é um idiota –ela disse irritada.

-E você é uma histérica!

-Olha aqui seu trasgo...

-Oi Ed –Blair Dehlav vinha a passos firmes na direção de Ed, o moreno a olhou e ela sorriu, merecia a atenção dele. Mas assim que ele a olhou e deu mais um passo sentiu uma mão a acertar.

Como eu uma cena de algum besteirol ela caiu no chão. E Layla riu alto. Nunca gostou mesmo da corvinal e quando a viu vindo tão distraída não resistiu e fez aquilo, agora muitas pessoas riam da garota que se levantou mesmo depois do "golpe" da sonserina e foi até Ed, que agora havia voltado a brigar com Roxi.

-Oi Ed... –ela tentou chamá-lo –oi Ed é que... – Mas o garoto não havia prestado atenção nela então ela gritou. – QUE DROGA EDWARD, PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO PRESTA ATENÇÃO EM MIM E FICA AI BRIGANDO COM ESSA ELA É HORROSA DROGA...EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! –Não seria um problema gritar isso naquela festa com o som alto, ninguém a ouviria. Mas por azar a musica havia parado. E todos olhavam agora para ela rindo mais ainda, primeiro uma queda digna de filme e agora aquela quase declaração,até mesmo Edward estava rindo dela.

Blair saiu praticamente correndo da sala precisa, humilhação, Ed agora estava rindo, e Roxi estava abraçada a ele, com o susto e a gritaria de Blair ela se segurou no moreno e ele a ela. E agora estavam rindo como todos os outros que estavam na sala precisa, afinal o que havia acontecido ali há instantes atrás ? Ed olhou para a garota e em sua frente e sorriu para ela.

-Você não é, nem de longe, horrorosa –ele disse lembrando-se do que Blair havia falado e a morena corou.

-Eu já vou –Ela olhou para os lados e então saiu dali rápido. Confusa com aquele quase elogio dele e com toda aquela situação. Ed parecia estar sentindo o mesmo porque apenas a observou sair rápido dali.

A festa continuava indo bem, todos pareciam estar se divertindo e quando tocou uma musica mais lenta a pista se encheu de casais que queriam dançar agarradinhos. Hugo estava nervoso, havia passado a noite toda ao lado de Lucy, mas estava com medo, queria dizer a ela o que sentia, mas não sabia como, viu Rose e Roxi de longe, elas faziam sinais para ele. Uma ficou na frente da outra dançando e piscaram para ele. Que entendeu o recado na hora.

-Lucy, quer dançar comigo ? –ele perguntou e a loira sorriu.

-Claro! –ela respondeu rápido demais e corou.

Os dois foram para o meio da pista a loira colocou as mãos no pescoço do moreno e ele segurou a cintura dela delicadamente e então começaram a se remexer no ritmo da musica. Os dois estavam quietos e não falavam nada, assim que a musica acabou Lucy fez menção de tirar as mãos do pescoço dele e então outra musica lenta começou. Mas Hugo apenas olhou para os olhos azuis dela.

Ele tirou uma das mãos da cintura da garota e tocou o rosto dela , a olhou com ternura e então a beijou. Foi algo simples e suave, Hugo passou a outra mão pelas costas de Lucy e a puxou para mais perto, as mãos dela estavam em seu pescoço ainda e os dois se esqueceram do mundo com aquele beijo. De longe Rose e Roxi faziam a dancinha da vitória. Estavam observando aqueles dois há um tempo e agora finalmente eles tinham se beijado, era como uma vitoria para as duas, olhar o casal mais fofo da 'turma' se acertando.

A festa estava animada, Done e Melissa estavam ficando em um canto, Lucy e Hugo ainda dançavam juntos, Rose e Roxi conversavam com dois Grifinórios, Ed, Scorpius e Landsie estavam juntos os garotos falavam sobre algo, mas Landise estava de olho na festa, como se procurasse algo, ou alguém. Lily e Gio estavam rindo enquanto dançavam e Alvo estava sentado tomando uma cerveja amanteigada. A festa que prometia diversão a noite toda , não cumpriu, o motivo chegou no momento em que começaram a tocar musicas de Michael Jackson.

O DJ estava animado, era um garoto do 4° ano da Corvinal que amava fazer isso em festas e por mais que fosse do quarto ano tinha passe livre nas festas de Hogwarts. Alguns garotos estavam dançando Thriller quando ela chegou. Ninguém lhe daria tanta atenção, mas ela estava diferente. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados, e a garota caiu no meio da pista, estava agora se rastejando. As pessoas se afastaram com medo, todos na pista agora pareciam notar que Layla Madison estava agonizando.

A cena era horrível, Léo Marin, o pequeno DJ parou de tocar assim que viu que a garota estava se rastejando no chão. De sua boca saia algum liquido estranho, ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas todos estavam com medo de chegar perto, alguns estavam chocados demais para tomar alguma decisão então o DJ se levantou rápido, tinha que avisar a McGonagall logo, ou algo de pior poderia acontecer. Ele saiu correndo.

Na sala todos estavam em estado de choque, Layla agora parecia estar a um ponto de morrer, Hugo fez com que Lucy virasse o rosto para não ver aquela cena, a garota que antes se debatia e urrava de dor parou, assim que McGonagall pôs os pés dentro da sala à menina parou de respirar. Ela tomou passagem entrando escandalizada, atrás dela vinham Malvina, Nick e Alex mais escandalizados ainda.

-Oh –McGonagall falou, e então um grito escapou de seus lábios, viu Layla no chão, com os olhos arregalados, a mão no pescoço e a expressão mais horrível que poderia ter uma menina de sua idade. Nunca , depois da guerra, havia visto uma cena tão horrível em Hogwarts. Ela não conseguiu falar.

-O que houve aqui ? –Alex olhou chocado, foi o primeiro a sair do transe, ele foi até a menina tentando ver se ela estava viva, mas percebeu que havia sido tarde demais. Ele conjurou um lençol branco e cobriu a garota.

-Você pode levar ela ? –Malvina olhou para Alex e ele assentiu, ela olhou então para Nick –pode me ajudar Russel ? Temos que avisar aos pais dela –ela disse tentando parecer firme.

-Antes –Minerva falou – quero saber quem foram os responsáveis por essa tragédia, de quem foi à ideia dessa festa ? –a voz dela era severa, gélida e todos ali se entreolharam. Todos estavam em volta da professora que parecia mais que irritada. Alex ainda estava ali e também olhava esperando que alguém se anunciasse culpado.

-Eu –Melissa falou olhando para professora que a olhou com desgosto, Done estava de mãos dadas com a garota e sentiu um súbito orgulho garota, mesmo sendo uma situação lamentável.

-Eu também –Done disse levantando a mão.

-Eu também –Giovanni falou enquanto olhava para os amigos.

-Nós também –Roxi e Rose disseram juntas dando um passo a frente.

-Nós aqui também – Scorpius levantou a mão enquanto ele mostrava ele e os outros dois sonserinos que estavam com um das mãos levantadas também.

-Eu também! –Alvo falou e todos os olhares foram para ele que se sentiu um tanto envergonhado.

-Eu também ajudei –Lucy disse timidamente recebendo alguns olhares assustados dos outros colegas.

-Nós ajudamos também – Lily disse apontando para ela e para Hugo, que estava de cabeça baixa segurando a mão de Lucy.

-Detenção para todos –Minerva disse sem conseguir esconder o desgosto – Senhoritas Brown, Weasley, Potter, Weasley, Zabini e Maris , estou muito decepcionada com as senhoritas –ela disse e Malvina a apoiou com um aceno de cabeça. Senhores Montery, Matarazzo, Potter, Weasley, Zabini e Potter, não esperava isso também dos senhores. A todos vocês –ela disse aos demais –para cama agora, espero que isso nunca mais se repita, os quero em minha sala amanhã, temos muito a conversar –ela disse e então todos começaram a sair da sala precisa.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os dozes se encontravam na frente de uma salas trancadas do sétimo andar. A diretora olhava para eles com expressão severa.

- Nunca em todos esses anos, pensei que ia ver os 12 melhores alunos fazerem uma coisa dessas – balançou a cabeça – se fosse o irmão de vocês – apontou para Alvo e Lily – até podia ser viável. Mas você senhorita Weasley? Que decepção

Todos os dozes olharam para chão. Melissa tremeu, a culpa era dela que todos estavam passando por isso.

- Vocês tem até amanha para arrumar essa sala, e sem magia – falou estendo as mãos e recolhendo as varinhas – podem entrar

Edward foi o primeiro a entrar na sala e soltou um gemido. Aquela era sem duvida a maior sala da sua vida, estava toda amontoada de coisas. Parecia um deposito eterno.

-Gente – chamou Melissa olhando para o chão – desculpa

- Somos um time Barbie – sorriu Done – eu vou acabar de arrumar antes de vocês..

Todos riram e começaram a trabalhar. Done usava uma peruca azul, Edward já estava com armadura medieval, Melissa com uma coroa, Lani lia um livro, enquanto Gio ria dos ruivos que faziam um castelo de cartas.

Alvo, Roxi e próprio Scorpius eram os únicos que realmente estavam trabalhando. Os três empilhavam caixas num canto. Foi numa dessas caixas que Roxi deixou cair no chão, fazendo voar diversas coisas estranhas pelo chão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Edward segurando uma pedra – Parece um..

Mas antes que terminasse a frase. Todas as pedras no chão brilharam. Um forte tremor começou a correr pelos seus corpos. E se viram desaparecer pela escuridão

Fim do capitulo 8

Lilybell e Peri P. Robinson – aai que bom que vocês estão gostando. Fico muito feliz.

AlineGomes – Pode comentar tudo junto. Aaaai que bom que esta amando. Dando pulinhos de alegria. Bom, eu e a lana acho que tiramos um pouco da JK, a idea do circulo meio que da serie The Secret Circle, mas meio que um guia no inicio. Então por causa do seu pedido de romance vamos começar a escrever mais no futuro nesse lado. O segredo do scorp e rose vai aparecer no final da primeira temporada. Ed e Roxi são os babys da Lana então pode contar com muita coisa ainda. Muito rituais até o fim. Ele vai sumir prometo, odeio o namorado da Lily também. Beijooos

Let lolom – A nova fanfic é The adventures of big family ( s/8911604/1/The-adventures-of-big-family). AAAAAE que bom que gostasse desse cap e queres ler minha nova fic. AAAh eu também sofro de curiosidade por isso sempre tento atualizar quando finaliza o capitulo. Aaai que bom que se apegassem a eles, porque vem muitas coisas pela frente ainda. Não vou seguir carreira e meu hobbie. Mas a Lana acho que segue mais para esse lado de escrever. Mas fico muito feliz por saber dessa confiança, ameeei. Eu também sou viciada em ler


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Time travel

Uma forte rajada passava por entre eles. Eles sentiram um sol forte contra seu rosto e o chão contra suas costas. Edward abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma enorme floresta a sua volta.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Lucy olhando em volta.

- Não sei – respondeu Hugo a ajudando se levantar.

Do outro lado Giovanni olhava para as plantas. Ele nunca se sentiu tão livre, tão bem.

- Você deveria tirar o sapatos – comentou Lily

- Por que? – perguntou o moreno, a menina apenas deu de ombros.

Gio sabia que Lily não sabia explicar suas intuições e acabou a seguindo. Confiava naquela ruiva. Sentiu uma corrente de energia correr pelo seu corpo. Terra. Vida. Alegria. Liberdade. Direção. Segurança.

- Melhor, não? – sorriu Lily, mas antes que Gio respondesse escutaram os berros.

- A CULPA É SUA ZABINI – berrou Roxi

- MINHA? – riu Edward – VOCÊ QUE DEIXOU CAIR

- Gente – chamou Lily – Gio vai nos guiar – O moreno a encarou confuso – sinta a terra, ela vai te guiar e você vai nos guiar.

O sol continuava no pico, fazendo que os dozes se sentissem a sede ainda mais forte. Gio os guia por dentro da floresta há muito tempo, mas eles já podiam escutar barulho da civilização.

- Acho que voltamos ao tempo – comentou Scorpius

- Achas? – questionou Rose – tenho certeza!

Todos olhavam para aquela vila. Parecia ter saído de um dos livros de historia da magia. Uma vila, cheia de pessoas, com roupas de época e casinhas iguais. Carroças circulavam tranquilamente enquanto as mulheres se abanavam em seus elegantes leques.

- Não sei se você já perceberam, mas todos estão olhando para nós – comentou Melissa – acho que estão escandalizados com nos roupas fashions

- Ou das suas pernas de fora – piscou Done

- Vai se...

- Ele tem razão – cortou Lani – eles estão fazendo um sinal estranho para nós

- Sinal da cruz – comentou Alvo – devem pensar que somos o diabo. Precisamos de roupas e achar um jeito de voltar para casa

- Sério Potter? – ironizou Edward – estou amando estar perdido na Idade da Pedra com a louca da Weasley

- Ora seu...

- Vamos pegar roupas – cortou Hugo indo em direção ao uma varal – pegar emprestada um dia devolvemos – completou a ver a cara de reprovação da sua irmã.

Melissa escolheu o mais elegante de tosos, um vestido vermelho de seda com uma grande calda, ela se sentiu poderosa naquele vestido e pensou logo "Quando voltarmos para Londres vou querer um igualzinho". Lani vestiu um azul com estampas ao redor, um chapéu e uma bolsinha combinando Sem contar as mangas enormes ela se sentia uma dama do século passado.

Lucy usava um vestido branco e soltinho, com um pequena manga, o vestido lhe dava liberdade para andar por onde quisesse e ela gostou da delicadeza dele. Roxi escolheu um vestido Rose com as mãos esvoaçantes, havia um belo decote e deixava seus braços à mostra. Lily escolheu um vestido preto de alcinhas, era tão simples o que lhe dava outro ar eram aquelas insuportáveis luvas pretas. Rose usava um vestido simples também, cinza com mangas brancas, usava um xale também ela também gostou da roupa por deixá-la um tanto livre para as possíveis atividades que exerceria ali.

Os dozes andavam juntos em direção ao nada. Não aguentavam não saber o que fazer. Algumas pessoas os olhavam estranhos, outros apenas os ignoravam. Seus estômagos roncavam de fome, seus olhos doíam pelo sol e suas pernas não aguentavam mais andar. Tudo que queriam era ir para casa.

Nem mais brigas se escutavam, nenhuma conversa. Eles estavam tão cansados de tudo que nem perceberam um menino de cabelos dourados os encarando. Os olhos da criança brilhavam enquanto os observam, como se decorasse cada detalhe e se orgulhava disso.

- Ei – falou o garotinho estufando o peito e atraindo o olhar de Done – vocês são os protetores?

- Quem pirralho? – questionou Done

- Os protetores – respondeu o menino com os olhos brilhando

- Acho que não – sorriu Rose.

- Mas vocês são dozes – respondeu confuso

- ERICK – berrou um senhor de cabelos dourados muito parecido com os do filho – você não deve importunar eles . Desculpe meu filho senhores.

- Não tem nenhum problema – sorriu Lily – Será que o senhor podia nós contar quem são os protetores?

- Não são vocês?

- Até onde sei não – comentou Edward emburrado.

- Venham até minha casa – convidou o senhor – lá ficaremos mais a vontade para conversas. A propósito meu nome é Jake e esse é meu filho Erick.

A casa era simples e idêntica a todas as outras. A criança logo foi para a mesa aguarda a comida que sua mãe preparava. Jake se acomodou em um pequeno espaço que lembrava a sala da família Weasley. Pequena, confortável e cheia de objetos estranhos.

- Os dozes são bruxos – comentou Jake – e eles nos protegem.

- Bruxos não me diga – ironizou Lani.

- Sim, existe muito bruxos espalhados pelo mundo. Aqui é um dos poucos lugares que os conhecemos e respeitamos. Em troca recebemos segurança. Sobre dozes, ninguém sabe explicar como surgiram, mas há muitas lendas.

- Que lendas? – perguntou Alvo

- A muito tempo a historia dos dozes vem se repetido. Em uma dia são apenas bruxos normais, no outro passam por uma transformação, às vezes acabam morrendo outros grupos se tornam os dozes. Essa e a segunda geração desses dozes que se auto denominam "protetores". Eles cuidam de nós, nós orientam e outras coisas.

- Desculpa – perguntou Lucy – mas o senhor disse que a historia sempre se repete, o que dizer com isso?

- A história dos dozes sempre é a mesma, mesmo que eles tentem mudar – respondeu o senhor.

- Um deles sempre trai os outros – falou Erick – o padre disse que é uma maldição

- Besteira esse negocio de maldição – respondeu o pai – mas a traição até hoje nunca houve um circulo dos dozes que sobreviveu sem isso. Um sempre trai e outro novo, do mesmo sexo, sempre entra. E os círculos são feito com 6 mulheres e 6 homens. Casais. Todos eles iram se tornam casais.

- Papai também fala – comentou o pequeno – que seus filhos nascem com dons, mas não serão os dozes.

- São apenas bruxos mais fortes, dizem que os 4 que estão criando o castelo lá em cima, uma escola de bruxos, Hogwarts, são herdeiros de antigos dozes – cortou o pai – e Erick pare de se meter na conversa de adultos

- Desculpa – corou o menino – vou ver se a mamãe precisa de ajuda.

O jantar foi um evento silencioso, ninguém trocava mais que alguns cumprimentos. Em suas cabeças apenas uma idéia passava: que ou eles seriam os diferentes ou alguém ali não era o que falava.

Quando a hora de dormi se aproximava parecia que amizade criada estava quebrada, os grupos anteriormente começaram a se criar. Melissa e Gio foram para canto, a menina estava louca para dar suas teorias, porém o italiano preferia acreditar que iam se diferentes. Hugo e Alvo estavam na mesma situação que Gio, não queriam crer que alguém ali iria os trair. Done abraçou Lucy e prometeu que nunca a trairia, eram amigos e se alguém os traísse não mereciam suas amizades.

As descentes Weasleys conversavam. Lily tinha a mesma opinião que o irmão, já Rose e Roxi tinham certeza que a culpa viria de um dos sonserinos. E sobre esse trio, tinham certeza que seriam um Grifinório ou uma certa corvinal que iria criar ser o Judas.

O sol iluminava as montanhas ao fundo. Todos naquela pequena vila pareciam felizes sorrindo um para os outros. Porém os dozes não se sentiam tão alegre, não havia um sorriso. Nenhum deles queria acreditar que haveria um traidor no meio daquele circulo.

- CHEGA – bateu Alvo com força na mesa fazendo todos o encarar – Estamos aqui parados no passado e com medo de lendas. Lendas que nem sabemos se são reais. Não consigo acreditar que aqui há um traidor não depois de tudo.

- E o que santo Potter sugere? – ironizou Lani

- Achar uma maneira de sairmos daqui

- Como? Não conhecemos nada – questionou Melissa

- Simples – sorriu moreno – vamos conhecer. Vamos dividir em equipes e cada um vai procurar uma resposta: como sair daqui, achar os outros iguais a nosso e o ultimo grupo procuraria mais sobre onde estamos, sobre as lendas.

- E como vamos escolher as equipes? – perguntou Hugo

- Com magia – respondeu Gio – todos sentados, esse feitiço é simples e rápido, vou tocar todos vocês pelo coração e vamos pronunciar juntos: Aligosterf. Depois disso, será produzido um símbolo em seus pés. Quem tiver os mesmo símbolos fica junto. Simples e fácil.

Todos olharam com duvida, mas aceitaram a magia de Gio. Logo símbolos apareciam nos seus pés. E algumas pessoas não gostavam nenhum pouco.

O primeiro grupo foi Ed, Roxi, Hugo e Lucy. Este ultimo sorriam alegres de caírem juntos. Os quatro ficaram responsáveis por tirar eles daqui.

- Acho que devemos olhar o local que chegamos – comentou Roxi

- Como vamos chegar lá? – ironizou Ed – voando?

- Eu lembro o caminho – comentou Lucy – era só ir por ali

- Ótimo então vamos – mandou Roxi arrancando risos de Hugo

Melissa andava com cara de nojo pela cidade. Ela não gostava nem um pouco daquela Idade Média, as roupas eram lindas, mas a cidade eram nojentas e ninguém tomava banho. Done ria dela, o que deixava ainda mais irritada.

Giovanni e Lily iam na frente conversando e procurando sobre a historia local. A ruiva atraia admiradores e pela primeira vez na vida Gio não estava sorrindo. A ruiva olhava para um menininho que parecia encantado com ela e não parava de convidar para ir ver seu irmão treinando.

- Por favor, eu tenho certeza que ele – apontou para Gio – podia aprender alguns truques

- Olha...

- Vamos, meu irmão é bem bonito – sorriu o pequeno – ele cuida de mim sozinho e eu adoraria você como...

- Uma luta? – perguntou Done animado se metendo e emburrando um Gio emburrado para lado – A onde? Topamos

- Oba – sorriu o menino

Todos seguiram o menino. Na verdade, Lily era arrastado pela mão pela menino. Gio ia atrás meio emburrado, meio fascinado com a cidade. Mel ia reclamando e Done a provocando.

- Olha ali um rato – avisou Done apontando para os pés de Mel

- AAAh – Mel berrou e o agarrou. Quase escalando o Lufano.

Done sorriu com isso.

- Já foi – comentou Done baixinho segurando Mel pela cintura. Os seus olhos pareciam estar conectados. Ele só conseguia ver como os olhos daquela Barbie eram azuis. Parecia um pedaço do céu.

- Ai meu Deus – falou uma voz perto deles – Um casal

Mel e Done se separam rapidamente e não encontraram nem Gio nem a ruiva ali perto. Apenas um senhor de cabelos brancos e um grande bigode. Vestia uma túnica preta e trazia no peito uma cruz e nos braço uma bíblia.

- Er.. não somos um casal – falou Melissa

- São sim – sorriu o Padre da vila – venham venham, vou marca o casamento de vocês

Rose, Scorpius, Alvo e Lani estavam desbravando uma região diferente. A trilha havia os levado para um lugar diferente de tudo que eles já haviam visto naquele tempo antigo. As arvores eram imensas, pareciam até esconder o céu, as frestas de luz os faziam enxergar algo, havia uma muralha de pedra mais a frente, era como uma fortaleza, protegida, muito bem protegida.

-Acho melhor nos separarmos –Alvo disse notando que nunca acharíamos nada daquele jeito.

-Não! Separar não –Rose disse.

-Tá com medo Weasley ? De ficar sem a proteção do seu priminho ? –Debochou Scorpius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Eu sou mais corajosa que você e todas aquelas cobras que você chama de amigos –ela disse então se virou para a Sonserina ao seu lado – sem ofensas Landsie –a morena apenas deu de ombros. Estava notando que era melhor ignorar as brigas de Rose e Scorpius como aprendeu a ignorar as farpas que seu irmão e Roxanne soltavam o tempo todo.

-Concordo com o Potter –ela disse para a surpresa de Rose e Scorpius. –nós vamos por aqui e vocês dois por ali –ela disse apontando o outro caminho.

Alvo e Landsie nem esperaram a resposta dos outros dois e continuaram caminhando pelo lado esquerdo daquela grande muralha. O mato era baixo e Landsie sinta-se encurralada, Alvo estava ao seu lado, com aquela roupa antiga que lhe fazia lembrar os personagens antigos dos livros de historia da magia.

-Não aguentava mais ouvir aqueles dois brigando –ele disse e a morena riu.

-Nem eu, não quero me envolver na briga deles, acho que algo por trás de tantas brigas e se for o que eu estou pensando ...

-Olha, um Cervo –Alvo falou encantado. Landsie revirou os olhos para ele e chegou mais perto da tal muralha, ele estava tão entretido em observar o animal que não notou quando os dois soldados chegaram perto de Landsie.

-Vossa Majestade o que faz aqui ? –um deles perguntou e Landsie os olhou com estranheza...

-Como ?

-Milady desculpe-me por isso, mas não posso deixá-la fugir mais uma vez –um deles disse antes de segurar fortemente o braço da sonserina o outro segurou o outro como se ela fosse forte o suficiente para enganá-los e sumir. Alvo só os notou quando ouviu os gritos de Landsie.

-ME SOLTEM SEUS BRUTAMONTES! ME SOLTEEEEEEEEEEEEM! –a cena seria cômica se não fosse trágica. Alvo olhou abobalhado para tudo aquilo, ele desgrudou dela apenas por um segundo e então ela foi pega por soldados.

-Tinha que estar no seu casamento vossa Majestade –um deles disse e Alvo balançou a cabeça nervoso.

-Droga Zabini -ele respirou fundo tentando pensarem algo –eu sempre tenho que te socorrer! –ele disse um tanto indignado e então começou a seguir os soldados de perto, tinha que saber ao menos para onde eles levariam aquela louca.

Fazia algum tempo que estavam caminhando. Edward olhava para o ruivo e loirinha a sua frente. Os dois andavam um do lado do outro, suas mãos viviam se tocando e um sorriso não saia do rosto de ambos.

- Apaixonados – bufou atraindo atenção de Roxanne

- Sim – concordou ela – sabe já que nós temos mesmo que andar um tempo junto, porque não fazer algo de bom?

- O que tas aprontando Weasley?

- Apenas fazer uma boa ação – respondeu piscando e apontando para o casal a frente – ou você é tão mau que não pode ajudar dois apaixonados?

- Eu sou mau e por causa disso estou te ignorando

Roxi bufou e deu um passo maior o cortando na sua frente e o forçando parar

- Você é muito mole para ser mau. E me amas e nunca vais me ignorar

- Acho que é você que me ama

- Nunca – se virou e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ed segurou no seu braço a forçando virar.

- Você esta pedindo um beijo? – falou se aproximando da garota. Grudando o corpo de ambos e fazê-los tremer de desejo.

- EI – berrou Hugo lá na frente – temos companhia

Ed e Roxi se separam e correram atrás do ruivo. A sua frente estava um grupo de soldados encarando para eles. Os soldados usavam chapéus e usavam roupas verdes que parecia de ternos .

- Acho que não somos os únicos que tem interesse neste lugar – comentou Lucy baixinho

- Ei – chamou Edward. Ele não estava conseguindo se controlar precisava descontar a sua raiva em alguém. Ele não sabia se a sua raiva era por querer o beijo ou não ter beijado – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Zabini cala a boca – mandou Roxi

- CALA BOCA VOCÊ – berrou Ed junto na hora que um soldado começou a responder

- Você me mandou calar boca, senhor? – perguntou o soldado dando um passo a frente

- Não se meta – mandou Ed e se virou para Roxi – viu agora não vão mais responder por culpa sua

- MINHA CULPA? – berrou Roxi

- Shi – pediu Lucy

Mas aqueles dois a ignoram e começaram trocar ofensas. Atraindo olhares dos guardas.

- Prendam todos – mandou o senhor mais velho. Ele parecia ser o bam, bam,bam do local.

- O QUE? – berram Ed e Roxi juntos

- Chega – mandou Hugo – vamos ir com eles e depois explicar que vocês são nossos primos loucos e quem sabe ter sorte de conseguimos ir embora

- O Hugo tem razão – pediu Lucy – por favor

Os dois se calaram e deixaram ser presos por aqueles homens.

Giovanni olhou para o arco e flecha a sua frente. Ele sempre treinava arco e flecha com seu irmão. Era uma tradição da família e devido tinha certa habilidade com esse tipo de esporte. Olhou para trás e viu o irmão daquele menininho chegando perto de Lily, ele não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquilo.

- Ei Lily – chamou Gio – vem aqui, vou te ensinar

Lily sorriu e o cumprimentou como uma típica dama daquela sociedade.

- Obrigada jovem cavalheiro – sorriu Lily – seria um prazer

Gio pegou a sua mão e beijou-a.

- Seria um prazer meu – sorriu Gio

Giovanni apresentou como segurava, como conduzia um arco e flecha.

- Tente – falou Gio sorrindo

Lily realmente tentou, mas falhou. Gio sorriu.

- Deixe te ajudar não é tão difícil – sorriu Gio.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim? – perguntou envergonhada

- Mais ou menos – sorriu Gio, ele sentia que estava sorrindo muito ali. E a razão era simplesmente a ruivinha ali.

- É simples – pegou as mãos da ruiva e colocou na posição correta – e assim que você coloca a flecha – falou se colocando a trás dela e segurando sua cintura enquanto a outra ajudava a colocar a flechava – agora só larga – comentou bem perto do ouvido da ruiva, mas apesar da distração a ruiva havia conseguido acerta no alvo

Lily se virou para Gio sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam e o moreno não resistiu e acabou beijando. Lily tinha que admitir que estava surpresa, mas nunca sentiu algo assim. Suas pernas tremiam, seu coração se acelerava e seus estomago flutuava.

- LILY, GIO – berrou uma voz que eles conheciam...Done – AJUDA

Giovanni e Lily se separam rapidamente e olharam em volta. Eles não conseguiam ver Done, apenas uma confusão ao longe.

- Desculpa – pediu Gio vendo a menina corando rapidamente – err..acho melhor ajudar aqueles dois

Lily concordou e seguiu ele.

–"Vamos apenas seguir a trilha, ela vai nos levar ao lugar certo" –ele imitou a voz da ruiva. - Que brilhante ideia ! –Scorpius esbravejou mais uma vez fazendo com que Rose sentisse vontade de esmurrá-lo

-Pelo menos eu tenho um cérebro capaz de ser brilhante ao contrario de certas pessoas que nem ao menos tem cérebros...

-Ó, voltamos ao primeiro ano Weasley ? Indiretas não me atingem...

-Felizmente um Cruciu pode atingi-lo sim! –ela falou mais alto e ele a olhou incrédulo. Mas antes que pudessem falar algo uma mulher apareceu na trilha.

Ela era loira e baixinha, tinha longos cabelos e um sorriso um tanto quanto conhecido. Os olhos eram verdes. E ela tinha belas curvas, a primeira coisa que Scorpius reparou na mulher foi suas curvas, mas Rose a achou muito parecida com Melissa. Até a maneira de se portar, altiva e o olhar petulante – que há tempos Melissa parecia ter perdido – a faziam uma copia mais velha de Melissa Brown.

-Estão perdidos ? –a mulher perguntou sorrindo para Scorpius, mesmo dirigindo a pergunta aos dois ela não desgrudava os olhos do loiro, que sorriu ao perceber isso.

-Não!

-Sim! –Rose e Scorpius disseram ao mesmo tempo. A ruiva o olhou de forma amedrontadora, mesmo assim o loiro continuou olhando para a mulher a sua frente –poderia nos dizer exatamente onde estamos ? –ele perguntou e ela sorriu. "Como se ele já não fosse convencido o suficiente" pensou Rose cruzando os braços.

-Estamos perto do esconderijo secreto dos 12 –ela disse sorrindo –os guardiões , forasteiros!

-Você conhece os 12 ? –Rose perguntou automaticamente.

-Está olhando para uma das guardiãs queridinha –ela disse e Rose a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Ah, sabia que ela parecia com alguém –ela se virou para Scorpius –você esta flertando deliberadamente com uma ancestral de Melissa Brown –ela disse ele olhou atentamente para a loira.

-É, realmente ela parece com a Brown... Pode nos levar até os seus amigos ? –Scorpius perguntou e ela sorriu convidativamente.

-Com certeza Forasteiro –piscou para Scorpius então se virou para frente com um sorriso triunfante pela cara que a Forasteira ruiva fazia –Me sigam.

Rose respirou fundo duas vezes antes de seguir a loira idiota que estava dando nos nervos, aquilo não prestaria...

Done e Mel não conseguiam se livrar daquele padre louco ainda mais agora que toda cidade parecia alegre com um casamento entre os dois.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Melissa. E Done se virou para onde os olhos azuis estavam fixos. Giovanni e uma ruiva muito vermelha vinham ao socorro dos dois. Done sentiu o chão tremer fazendo todos irem para o chão.

- Corre – mandou Done segurando Melissa pelo braço e correu em direção Gio e Lily.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily tentando não encarar Gio

- Só um cara louco – respondeu Melissa – cansei daqui, vamos procurar os outros e dar um jeito de ir embora

Lily concordou.

- Mulheres quem as entende? – perguntou Done olhando para Gio que tinha os olhos fixos em Lily.

Roxanne sentiu que o aperto ainda continuava forte em seu braço. O soldado não havia soltado seu braço em nenhum segundo, ele a arrastava sem se importar se ela caia ou não. E ela já havia tropeçado na barro do vestido algumas vezes, a barra, esta ainda estava intacta por algum motivo que Roxanne desconhecia. Logo atrás Ed era levado com correntes envoltas em suas mãos. O moreno não havia parado de falar nenhum segundo.

Não estava apenas irritado, estava irado. Como eles tinha coragem de arrastá-lo daquela maneira ? Como se ele fosse um qualquer, o pior era o que estavam fazendo com a morena a sua frente. Roxanne era insuportável , ele sabia, mas não merecia ser arrastada daquela maneira, antes de qualquer coisa ela era uma garota e aqueles soldados eram brutamontes. Não disse nada pois sabia que sua situação já não estava nada boa.

Lucy era levada por um dos soldados logo atrás Hugo parecia tentar ficar perto da loira. Mas nenhum dos dois reclamou também. Quando chegaram ao castelo os soldados esperaram a ponte levadiça descer. Os quatro soldados levaram os prisioneiros para dentro do grande pátio do castelo sem notar o moreno de olhos verdes que entrou rapidamente tentando não ser notado.

-O que faremos com ele Sir Harold ? –um dos soldados perguntou.

-Trabalharam aqui no castelo, esperem aqui, temos uma reunião com o rei, mais uma vez vossa majestade conseguiu fugir e como hoje é o casamento temos que redobrar a segurança –Sir Harold disse e os soldados se retiraram com ele deixando os quatro ali sozinhos.

-Como sairemos daqui ? –Roxi falou, estava cansada, haviam andado durante um bom tempo e seu braço estava marcado, ele, o soldado, havia apertado tão forte que ela sentia dor, um pouco de dor.

-Não sei Roxi, nossa chance é caso alguém...

-Apareça! –uma voz completou a frase de Hugo e todos se viraram para ver quem era. Roxi não se conteve e abraçou o primo fortemente.

-Alvo...Eles nos prenderam, apenas por que...

-Fiquem calmos, temos que soltá-los e entrar no castelo sem sermos percebidos.

-Como acha que faremos isso ?

Acho que poderíamos usar nos poderes para isso, Edward acha que consegue partir as correntes ? –ele perguntou e moreno nem respondeu, apenas se concentrou em suas correntes e logo depois elas estavam destruídas ao chão. Ele fez o mesmo com a correntes em Hugo e não precisou fazer isso nas meninas porque eles não haviam colocado correntes nelas. Os garotos estavam com marcas de correntes e machucados, Ed havia caído uma ou duas vezes pela agressividade do soldado que o levava.

-Roxi você pode...?

Ele nem precisou pedir, Roxi havia curado um corte na testa de Hugo, os pulsos que foram machucado pelas correntes, curou Lucy , apesar de ter apenas um arranhãozinho no braço. E então foi para perto de Ed. Ele estava com o pulso altamente machucado, as correntes dele foram maiores, o rosto também estava machucado e tinha alguns arranhões nos joelhos.

-Você está machucado... –ela falou quando passou a mão pelo rosto dele, Ed sentiu um arrepio involuntário, Roxi também sentiu, mas nenhum dos dois disse nada. Pegou os pulsos dele da maneira mais delicada que pode e então os curou, se ajoelhou e tocou os joelhos do sonserino, os curou também. Ed segurou as mãos dela e a ajudou a ficar de pé. Hugo, Alvo e Scorpius apenas olhavam para eles dois.

-Precisamos ir antes que os guardas voltem... –Alvo disse e então Roxi largou a mão do moreno e se pôs ao lado do primo.

-Ei, cadê a minha irmã ? –Ed disse se dando conta de que a irmã não estava ali pela primeira vez.

-Se casando com o rei! –Alvo disse e começou a andar, os outros demoraram um pouco a segui-lo pois estavam chocados com a resposta do Grifinório.

8º Aqui foca em uma cena inteira Rose&Scorpius. Sem idéias dessa cena, mas acho que no final os últimos quatro se junta a eles e os 12 originais. E acaba com um dos dozes falando: Bem seu destino é a morte. Algo assim de efeito, dizendo que todos os 12 são contra a natureza e no final para sobreviverem tem que vencer a morte ou ser levada por ela.

Rose e Scorpius estavam parados no meio da mata, a versão mais velha e menos qualificada de Melissa Brown –segundo Rose – havia os deixado ali, disse-lhes que por enquanto não poderia mostrá-lo onde os 12 estavam e que eles teriam que permanecer ali até que ela voltasse com permissão para levá-los até os 12.

-Acho que você espantou aquela mulher Malfoy –Rose disse rindo –ela não se rendeu ao seu charme barato de quinta categoria...

-Como ela não se renderia se até você se rendeu ? –o loiro rebateu e a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Pelo que eu sei, foi você quem se rendeu aos meu charme –ela disse dando de ombros e então sentou-se em uma pedra ali perto.

-Olha aqui Ros...Weasley –Scorpius se atrapalhou fazendo Rose o olhar perplexa –porque estamos mesmo falando disso ? Eu nem lembro de quando eu e você... Você sabe! –ele disse se sentando ao lado dela na pedra. Parecia não ligar, mas

-Também não lembro ...Mas tem algumas cicatrizes que são difíceis de esquecer –ela disse ajeitando a saia do vestido tentando não demonstrar nada.

-Rose...

-Por favor não me chame pelo nome... –ela disse e Scorpius a olhou brevemente. "Não sabe o quanto essas coisas acabam comigo" ela completou em pensamento sem saber que ele a ouvia seu pensamento. Scorpius tentou não faz o aquilo que estava pensando, mas quando leu os pensamentos de Rose...

Ele segurou uma das mãos de Rose, a que estava no vestido e ela o olhou. Sua mão tocou o rosto da ruiva como se a visse pela primeira vez, ele respirou fundo enquanto olhava os olhos azuis da ruiva o questionando. Não notou que ela havia absorvido seus poderes e agora era ela quem lia seus pensamentos. Rose nunca havia ouvido uma mente tão confusa como aquela, mas entendeu quando ele se inclinou e pensou nos beijos dela.

-Nem pense nisso... –ela disse, mas antes que pudesse completar e antes que ele pudesse beijá-la uma voz os interrompeu.

-Você tem certeza que são eles ? –a voz grossa perguntou fazendo Rose e Scorpius se levantarem para olhar.

Rose não estava acreditando no que via. Era como se fossem imagem deles refletidas no futuro, nesse caso no passado. Os doze eram exatamente igual a eles. Quando bateu aos olhos no homem que falava teve certeza que ele era a copia fiel de seu primo. Seus olhos correram pelos outros, eram todos iguais a eles. Haviam seis mulheres e seis homens. Duas loiras, duas ruivas, uma morena e uma negra. Ela conseguiu enxergar o traço de todas as meninas naquelas mulheres. E os rapazes, esses sim estavam iguaiszinhos, a não ser pela altura e postura.

-Vocês são os guardiões ? –Scorpius perguntou olhando para todos eles.

-Sim, nós somos os guardiões! –A loira que agora estava ao lado de Scorpius disse confiante.

-Afinal porque estão aqui ? –O moreno de olhos verdes assustadoramente parecido com Alvo falou.

-Nós viemos do futuro –Rose disse antes que Scorpius pudesse soltar alguma de suas perolas ou elogiasse a loira que nem saia do seu lado –nós temos...

-Também temos poderes! –Scorpius a interrompeu.

-Que droga Malfoy! –ela falou o olhando irritada, odiava ser interrompida, ainda mais por ele –como eu estava dizendo, nós também somos 12, viemos parar aqui de alguma maneira e estamos tentando voltar para casa, queríamos saber se podem nos ajudar...Além de claro nos ajudar a esclarecer o que somos.

-Iam começar a festa sem a gente ? –eles ouviram a voz de Done, todos se viraram e os 12 guardiões levantaram suas armas como se a qualquer momento pudessem entrar em uma guerra.

-ó Merlin! –Melissa falou olhando para a mulher ao lado de Scorpius. Ao seu lado Lily, Giovane e Done também pareciam chocados.

-Eles são... ?

-Sim Lily, esses são os 12 guardiões, eles que nos darão as respostas e nos dirão como sair daqui – Rose falou chegando perto do grupo, Scorpius também foi para o lado dos quatro e Rose.

-Podem nos contar o que somos afinal ?

-Uma maldição, uma lenda... Nós somos diversas coisas, depende da cultura. Não nos pergunte como sabemos disso, nós só sabemos. Nós fomos criados para lutar contra o mal, ou para sucumbir a ele, depende apenas do ponto de vista. Nós escolhemos lugar contra ele... –O homem parecido com Gio disse.

-Podemos nos livrar disso ? –Melissa disse se referindo aos dons. E a mulher igual a Landsie balançou a cabeça negando.

-Não, não podem. Caso algum de vocês forem contra esses poderes o destino será a morte –ela disse fazendo com que todos se entreolhasse e a olhassem atentamente – Lá, no final,quando vocês tiverem que lutar pra sobreviverem, ou vocês vencem a morte ou serão levados por ela, não há outra saída!

Aquilo fez com que todos se calassem e contivessem suas duvidas. Eles se entreolharam e sentiram medo. O que aconteceria dali por diante decidiria a vida deles para sempre...

O castelo de Castelamar era o lugar mais deslumbrante daquele lugar. O rei se orgulhava de ser o homem mais poderoso da região e queria uma rainha à altura, por isso raptou a Rainha do reino mais próximo, ela havia se recusado a casar com ele um tempo antes e agora ele queria que ela se casasse, nem que fosse a força. Os seus soldados estavam na sala do trono real, a maioria deles queriam que a rainha se apressasse para que eles finalmente pudessem celebrar aquela união que beneficiaria os dois reinos.

-Onde está minha rainha ? –ele perguntou e o soldado mais próximo.

-Esta pronta para vir senhor.

A porta da sala do trono real foi aberta por dois soldados, eles apenas olharam para a mulher que vinha andando lentamente. Landsie não queria participar daquela palhaçada e não sabia se conseguiria persuadir todos eles, esperava que alguém a ajudasse, ou teria que fazer algo drástico com o rei para ele mandar soltá-la. Landsie, se aproximava devagar.

Usava um vestido que segundo a dama de campainha, havia sido da rainha, a mãe do rei que queria desposá-la. Ela não achou o vestido totalmente estranho, era um modelo mais clássico, parecido com o que sua mãe havia casado com o seu pai, era um modelo antigo, passado entre gerações, era da família dos Zabini há muitos séculos e seria dado a noite de Ed, quando ele tivesse um. Ela deu mais um passo, queria retardar mais aquele casamento para que alguém conseguisse para tudo aquilo.

Do lado mais escuro daquela imensa sala, Alvo, Ed, Roxi, Hugo e Lucy assistiam a tudo. Ed estava possesso, o olhar aquele rei baixinho dava a sua irmã era para fazer qualquer irmão no mínimo tentar defender a irmã e era isso que ele faria se o Potter não houvesse o segurado junto com o ruivo Weasley.

-Aquele tampinha não vai querer ver minha ira –ele disse irritado.

-Se acalma ai Zabini ou não vamos conseguir tirar sua irmã de lá –Hugo falou e ele voltou a calar-se.

-Eu tenho um plano...Mas vamos ter que segui-lo da maneira certa para sairmos daqui –Alvo disse –essas horas em que Landsie ficou se preparando para o casamento nos deu tempo de olhar tudo aqui sem ser visto e eu conseguir bolar um plano, mas precisamos trabalhar em grupo.

-Qual é o plano Alvo ? –Roxi perguntou e ele sorriu.

-Meninas a primeira parte é de vocês, segundo uma das moças da cozinha tem uma parte do casamento em que todos tem que beber uma mistura preparada pelas cozinheiras para selar o pacto do casamento, essa mistura é dada antes de eles se casarem realmente então tudo que vocês tem a fazer é colocar isso na bebida e dar a todos eles –Alvo disse mostrando um pequeno pacotinho de ervas–vocês são se fingir de criadas –ele disse.

-Não é perigoso ? –Ed falou e então os garotos se entreolharam –Quer dizer, mandar as garotas fazerem isso...

-Quer vestir o vestido de criada é Zabini ? –Alvo perturbou, mas o moreno não disse nada, apenas olhou para a irmã ali.

-Acho melhor irmos –Roxi disse.

-Toma cuidado –Hugo disse as duas quando elas saíram por uma das portas da sala sem que ninguém notasse.

-Onde está a mistura ? –O rei baixinho gritou irritado.

Landsie estava com vontade de dar um chute naquele baixinho enxerido, tinha que trouxa mesmo. Além de falar o tempo todo, sempre mandando o padre adiantar a reza do casamento ele tentava segurar a mão dela. Por pouco não o afastou, Ed estava ali irritado, respirou fundo , mas ficou nervoso quando viu as garotas entrando na sala com a mistura, as duas usavam as roupas de criada provavelmente por cima do vestido, era um avental grande que cobria boa parte do vestido e uma touca.

-Andem logo criadas –ele disse com uma ponta de desprezo na voz, Roxi e até mesmo Lucy sentiu vontade de estapear o baixinho abusado.

-Vossa Majestade –Roxi falou servindo o rei e logo depois de virou para servir a rainha. Landsie disfarçou ao ver a morena ali e ela se ajoelhou ao lado dela para servir o chá enquanto o rei se ocupada desse.

-Não beba Landsie –ela sussurrou e a outra morena entendeu.

-Porque vocês estão caindo seus preguiçosos ? –O rei perguntou ao ver todos seus soldados começarem a cair. – O que está acontecendo ? –ele perguntou irritado e então os garotos apareceram.

-Rápido meninas temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível –Alvo chegou com cordas. Ed foi direto para sua irmã e a abraçou.

-Pensei que ia ter que bater nesse baixinho maluco –ele disse e apertou a irmã com força.

-Eu não estava com medo desse trouxa –ela disse –só queria que vocês aparecessem –falou sorrindo e apertou mais o irmão.

-Eu sou a favor do amor fraternal, mas temos que ir... Logo! –Alvo disse olhando para os lados, nenhum deles havia percebido que o rei baixinho estava parado com uma espada na mão.

-Aonde pensam que vão ? –ele perguntou irado. Ed não conseguiu não rir, era pequeno demais ele parecia ser mais baixo que Lucy que era a mais baixinha do grupo, até mesmo Lily Potter era mais alta que o homem.

-Você vai nos impedir ? –Ele disse.

-Vou sim! Não vou deixar que levem minha noiva ! GUARDAAS! –ele gritou e então todos começaram a aparecer, eram uns 15, aquela área do castelo era muito restrita, apenas os homens de confiança do rei poderiam estar naquela área.

Alvo correu para o outro lado da sala e pegou três espadas. Ficou com uma, deu uma a Hugo e outra a Ed. Roxi olhou indignada para ele e pegou uma espada. Ela olhou com um sorriso mais que radiante quando um dos soldados tentou atacá-la por ser mulher. Roxi havia implorado aos pais – assim como Rose –para ter aulas de esgrima, não estava na moda, mas as duas amaram depois de ver em um episodio trouxa de iCarly. Ela começou a duelar com um dos soldados. Lucy era a única que nada podia fazer, pegou um dos jarros e tentou arremessar nos soldados mas nada adiantava.

Outro que travava uma luta feroz era Ed, ele também sabia lutar muito bem com espadas, seu pai havia o preparado para tudo. Já havia derrubado dois soldados quando olhou para a morena que mesmo com um vestido longo lutava tão ferozmente quando ele. Voltou a lutar. Landsie chegou perto de alguns dos rapazes e os persuadiu a ficarem sentados assistindo tudo. A maioria deles já estavam caídos, Alvo lutava contra o rei baixinho.

-Desista – Alvo disse então em um momento de inspiração olhou para o homem – o que vem de baixo não me atinge –o ri ficou mais irritado e começou a avançar com as investidas da espada sobre Alvo...

-EU NÃO SOU BAIXO!

-Não, só o seu nível que é –ele retrucou rindo. Girou rapidamente e pulou pela espada que havia passado rente a sua perna. –Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado em você ?

-Não sei! –ele falou ferozmente!

-Eu não consigo te ouvir, diz mais alto –Alvo terminou a zoação jogando a espada dele para longe. Mas antes que pudessem sair já o ouvia gritando outra vez.

-GUARDAS! –gritou o baixinho. Mas dessas vezes eles não deram tempo para os guardas voltarem.

A corrida foi geral, Hugo segurou na mão de Lucy enquanto eles seguiam Alvo que ia na frente tentando se lembrar onde era à saída daquele castelo. Atrás de Hugo e Lucy, Landsie ia sob o protetor olhar de Ed e Roxi era a ultima, ela ainda estava com a esperada na mão, todos estavam correndo feito loucos, as garotas tendo que segurar os vestidos para não cair. Roxi jogou a espada em um lugar qualquer e pôs a correr. Todos pararam quando entraram em um dos quartos do castelo.

-Só temos uma saída –Alvo disse –a janela dá para um rio , temos que conseguir –ele disse e então sorriu.

-Como pularemos ? – Hugo não obteve sua resposta porque a porta foi arrombada. Alvo passou para a janela.

-Agora –Ele foi o primeiro a pular. Depois Lucy e Hugo de mãos dadas. Ed e Landsie estavam prontos para pular quando notaram que Roxi não estava ali...

-Roxi, vem! –a morena gritou, mas a corvinal olhava para o rio. Ela foi até eles rápido e então os irmãos pularam. Logo depois a morena pulou também.

- Onde acha que eles estão ? –Lily perguntou pela décima vez, estava preocupada com o irmão.

-Eu não sei Lily, mas já disse que acho que deveríamos estar perto do rio mesmo.

Rose, Lily, Gio, Done, Mel e os outros 12 estavam com eles. Os 12 até achavam engraçados, os mais novos eram altamente parecido com eles, até mesmo nos modos. Eles estavam perto do rio, era normal às pessoas procurarem as margens do rio para não se perderem, mas não era isso que eles estavam fazendo. A ruiva mais velha que eles haviam encontrado antes com o loiro havia pressentido isso. E eles acreditavam muito em pressentimentos.

-A água tá nos dizendo alguma coisa –Rose ouviu Gio e o homem parecido com ele falar, os dois tinham os mesmo poderes.

-E o que ela está te dizendo Gio ? –Melissa perguntou, mas antes que obtivesse resposta Done gritou alto.

-ALI! ELES ESTÃO ALI! –o Lufano viu o grupo. Lucy e Hugo saíram juntos da água.

-Vocês estão bem ? – Lily perguntou chegando perto do primo e da loira, ele abraçou a sua loira e sorriu para a prima.

-Melhor impossível –falou animado e viram os outros 12 –Ual... –Hugo disse ao ver suas copias fieis. Os segundos a saírem da água foram Alvo e Landsie, a morena estava tentando tirar o véu de noiva que não havia conseguido tirar antes.

-Não acredito que vocês fizeram com que eu me jogasse em um rio –ela falou irritada –Tinha que ser sua ideia Potter.

-Ah sim, quer que eu te devolva para o rei baixinho Zabini ? Aposto que ele ainda quer casar com você! -ele devolver.

-Poderiam ter me tirado de lá de maneira mais discreta, sem esse estilo _Potter_ de ser –ela grifou a palavra Potter.

-Está dizendo que eu sou gosto de aparecer ? –ele perguntou –Eu estava te salvando ingrata!

-Estava foi espezinhando o pobre rei com sua altura –ela disse e então ele riu lembrando do rei... –Não ri não que...

-Cadê o Ed e a Roxi ? –Lucy perguntou ao notar que eles não estavam ali.

-Ai meu Merlin –Rose caiu na grama –eu estava sentindo... Eu senti –ela falou como se houvesse acontecido algo.

-A não... –Lily falou e todos olharam para ela.

-O que foi Potter ? –Scorpius perguntou a Lily que não teve tempo de responder.

-OLHEM! –Melissa disse apontando para o rio.

A imagem parecia saída de um filme. Ed se levantou da água como um típico herói dos filmes trouxas. Em seu colo Roxanne estava, desmaiada, Rose pôs-se a chorar assim que viu aquilo. Ed carregava a garota em seu colo enquanto saia do rio, Rose se levantou rápido e foi até ela andando em passos largos. Os meninos tentaram tirar Roxi dos braços de Ed, mas não conseguiram. Ele a segurou em seus braços e quando chegaram na grama seca ele se ajoelhou com ela em seu colo. Estava preocupado, Rose tentou sentir a respiração dela mas não conseguiu.

-O que aconteceu com ela ? –A moça que parecia com Roxi perguntou chegando perto da menina.

-Acho que bateu a cabeça –Edward disse a mulher enquanto segurava a garota nos braços –eu cai e não vi ninguém por perto, mas ai eu mergulhei quando subi a encontrei –ele falou –Tive que a segurar bem para que não fosse levada pelo rio.

-Roxi nunca gostou muito de pular de lugares alto –Alvo disse –Eu deveria tê-la segurado acho que...

-Não se culpe Al –Rose disse ainda com lágrimas nos olhos – Só ela poderia curar, ela não pode se curar , ó Roxi... –se abaixou perto da prima, acorde...

-Se afastem –a mulher falou –eu posso ajudar, só preciso que fiquem longe.

Rose se levantou assim como Alvo, mas Ed estava relutante, precisou Lani o puxar para perto de si. A mulher sorriu bondosamente e então tocou Roxi. De suas mãos saíram a mesma luz que iluminava Roxi quando ela estava curando alguém. Assim que ela se levantou eles voltaram a ficar perto dela, o grupo todo agora, Ed voltou a ficar pertinho dela e Rose também. Ela abriu os olhos e observou todos em sua volta.

-Onde eu estou ?

-Roxi você se lembra de nós ?

-Claro que eu lembro Hugo –ela disse tentando se levantar, mas ainda estava meio zonza –só queria saber como...

-Fique calada Weasley, deve estar fraca... –Ed disse e todos o olharam –Acho melhor sairmos daqui , a não ser quer vocês queiram ser pego pelo rei tampinha –Ed disse e Roxi sorriu. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse se levantar ele fez isso por ela. A carregou no colo enquanto os outros olhavam admirados.

-Ela ainda está fraca... –ele falou.

E tentou se convencer que era só isso... Só tentou.

Fim do capitulo 9

Desculpe a demora, mas como eu moro no Sul e Lana no Nordeste e bem complicado as vezes se juntar e escrever (faculdade, trabalho). Mas ai esta, espero que gostem e quem esta lendo manda um oizinho. Logo logo, acaba a primeira temporada.

Let lolom – não tem problema, também demoramos para escrever. Espero que continue gostando

AlineGomes – sim eu entendo muito bem, tudo tem haver com o mestre. Sim, viajaram ao tempo e vão sair mais novidades disso. AMMOOOO ESSES CASAIS TAMBEM. Beijoooos


End file.
